The Unexpected Journey of Todd Tayen
by AJay131
Summary: When running from an oncoming wall of darkness becomes too much, and the loneliness that became her becomes unbearable, is there anything Todd Tayen won't do to secure her place and earn herself a home she deserves. Slowly walls are broken and bonds are made, but at what cost? Everything she loves, she loses or is ripped from her. Whats so different this time around?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, **

**This is my first Hobbit fanfic, so I hope that I do it justice and create a good setting. I would love to hear back from viewers so please review and let me know how I'm doing! Also, this will probably be the shortest chapter!**

**I do not own The Hobbit, only my OC! **

**Enjoy (Hopefully).**

Prologue

Trees bristled in the light evening breeze as the undergrowth rustled. It had been a pretty warm day so insects were still floating idly, their buzzing and ticking sticking in the air. Summer was in full flow and the weather had been nothing but inspiring. The sun rose and set, with out a single interruption of cloud through out the days, the evenings just as pleasant with the stars rising over rolling hills and cops.

Through one of these cops came trotting a fox, yet not any normal kind of vixen this was a large fox, its size matching that of the large wolf hounds farmers liked so much to protect their live stock.

Her fur was a deep red with mottled brown and black adorning her snout and tips of her ears, as well as clear white fur on the end of her large bushy tail. Her paws were large and white, yet faded into the mottled brown then into red the further up her leg you spied.

She was slowly making her way south, over the past decade she had been moving from one place to the next. For she had seen things that she did not want to be apart of, and of which she had no intention of staying near. It wasn't safe, and she fancied living just a little while longer.

She had stuck close to the wooded areas where she could, diving in and out of cops, only venturing out into the vast grasslands when under the cover of night. It wasn't that she was a secretive animal, she didn't mind company every now and again, but people seemed to take her as an extremely strange creature, and the attention she received sometimes was quite unsavory. Not to mention those who believed the stories and legends of old, which she refused to deem respectable at all.

Once across a clearing and back into a wooded area she relaxed and slowed down. She reveled in how much warmer it got the further south she traveled. It was hot enough that panting was the only way to keep cool. She was definitely glad for the fast approaching cool of night. Slowing down to a stop she cocked her head to the sky and soaked in the smells around her. Sensing and smelling nothing close by of any danger she settled down by the base of a tree. A leafy shrub shielding her mostly from sight.

It had been a long day, she thought. Nothing was screaming home to her. It had been ages since she had belonged anywhere. She had her last home up in the Northern parts of the Misty Mountains, but foul creatures had started moving there, creatures that snarled and hissed in the shadows. It was enough to drive her away, and by the Valar, it was enough to drive anything away she thought.

Her mind wandered as she pulled her leather strapped pack from off her neck with her teeth so that she could rest her head on it. She decided that settling in woods like this was only well and good if she could find a fresh water sauce, bit that could be tomorrows job.

She had been thinking for a while when she finally noticed that the sun had completely set. Dusk was upon her and the night sky was just settling into a dark blue before the black of night faded in. She became increasingly aware then of movement. Using her nose, she snuffled the air around her. Rabbits. She smiled, her jaw opening into a sly grin.

Pulling her pack back over her head and under one leg, she shifted as quietly as possible, her ears taking over. She followed the sound of rustling until she was almost on top of them. This was the first meal she would have had in days, the thought of food was making her mouth water, clouding her mind almost. Which is probably why she never saw, or heard them coming.

Out of the bushes either side of her came crashing two large monstrosities. Their faces leathery and lopsided, their bodies lumpy and grim looking. Trolls. Her stance instantly changed, there was no running of hiding, they had spotted her and she was in the middle of them both. She let snarl rumble deep from her throat, threatening them, warning them. She kept her self-low to the ground, ready to launch at whichever one made a move first. That was when she noticed what one was holding, and she mentally screamed at herself in annoyance. One was holding the skeleton of a large rabbit; they must have used that against the ground to trick her.

"Look wat we have ere, Bert!" One said, his breath reeking of flesh, spit flying with every word. Both creatures eyed her, the gleam in their eyes roaming over her. They wanted to eat her, that much was for sure, she thought.

"Big fox that, ey Tom?" Bert said in return. "Can we cook it with the others?"

"We can try!" The first one, the largest one snarled before taking a lumbering step towards her.

She instantly reacted, her body rushed forwards towards it, sinking her teeth into its leg. It screamed out and kicked its leg out and away, yet she managed to land back on her feet. The other dove for her, its hands reaching out first, but she was too quick, jumping out the way whilst turning so she was ready for next advance, but it never came. Both creatures were too busy moaning and complaining about how fast she was, and watching her. She stared back, waiting for any indication of how they would next move.

"Now now pet, we wont hurt you" One said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. She was amazed that creatures that dim witted could use sarcasm.

"Yeah, we wont hurt ya!" The smaller one said, but his eyes told another story. She watched as his eyes settled on something behind her, yet before she could react a loud snapping of twigs sounded. She made to make a break for it, but she was swallowed by darkness and hauled into the air. There was only one thing she would conclude and that was that a leathery, rot-smelling bag had been thrown over her head. She was consumed in the darkness of the bag, struggling and swiping to try and free herself until she felt movement, she lurched in an arching manner until she was unceremoniously slammed against something hard, her head colliding and cracking slightly at the impact, sending her even further into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there, **

**Here is the second chapter, I'm thinking of posting a chapter every four or five days, I have a lot of uni work so I think being that spaced out gives me some time. Please let me know what you think, this chapter is pretty solemn though. **

**Big Cheers for following/favouriting: ****SakuraDragomir! **

**I do not own The Hobbit, just my OC!**

**Cheers! **

Chapter 1 – Wasted Prayers

"Ere, why can't we cook it yet?" Came a muffled rumble from somewhere to her left.

"Cos, we still ave that farmer and his family!" Came another rumble.

The fox's eyes were closed, her head pounding from somewhere behind her ears. A foul rot filled her nose then, making her sick to her stomach. What one earth was making that awful smell? She tried to stretch her legs out only to find their movement was restricted.

Opening her eyes brought with it a whole new onslaught of insults. It was dark, but her eyes adjusted quickly, showing her what she was gotten herself into, and what she was in exactly, was a cage. Her precarious situation hit her like a rock then, she launched into action, banging and thrusting herself into the bars of her cage. They didn't look like much, yet upon further inspection, she realized her cage was built from bones. Some still with flesh clinging to them. Lurching back she shivered. Where on Middle Earth was she?

"Hey, Bert" Came a loud familiar voice. She snapped her head round to see three large repulsive trolls staring at her. "Its awake"

"Good thing too, don't wanna spoil good meat" The other one said, the one that must have snuck up behind her, for she didn't recognize it.

She growled then, a low and rumbling sound coming from her chest. How dare they, just as she thought she was safe, she gets got by three of the stupid most ugliest monsters in Middle Earth.

One moved closer, its face peering right in through the bones. Its eyes were beady but filled with vile interest and hunger. She couldn't help but move away, her back legs backing up against more bone. Her heart sunk, she couldn't see any way out, and by the looks of it, she was next on the fire. She felt her hackles rise on her back, as the troll licked its lips.

"Found this, is it yours?" It spoke as if he thought she could understand, which of course she could. It held up her little leather sac and threw it to the back of the cave they were in. "What's a stupid dog like you need a pack for?"

"That aint no dog" Came another one, slamming something hard down on the top of the cage making her jump and hurl herself against the back bones. "It's a fox"

"Fox's aint tasty Bert, cant we crush it into Jelly?"

"Nah, I say we starve it and use its bones for tooth picks!"

"I wouldn't mind some of that fur, looks comfy" One added whilst scratching its rear end.

All their words flew through her mind, making the pounding pain worse. There was no way out, no way to escape these bones, and to get away from these monsters. A small whimper escaped her then as her mind pictured herself being torn apart for her fur and bones. Hadn't she already fled from harm, the South was supposed to be safer. She searched the cave for any signs of escape yet when she peered right to the back of the cave she spotted them. The famer that they were talking about was also locked up in a cage of bones. His wife and children clinging to him for dear life. She froze as her eyes met his, he was terrified. He was a thin man, as if they had been keeping him locked up for weeks. His wife too, her curly blond hair was all disheveled and matted with dirt. In her arms was a young boy, must have been about to his adolescence, his eyes were closed, shut tight, as if trying to block away the world.

The last in the cage was a girl, about the same age as the boy, her blond hair was stained red at the top, as if she had a head wound, her eyes kept falling shut, then the Farther would shake her awake again. They looked positively miserable, and helpless. The fox felt rage sweep through her at the thought of this poor family never seeing the light of day again.

The trolls left them then, left her to sit and sink into darkness, filled with images of her demise. They were going to starve her like the family and there was nothing she could do. Changing wouldn't be any better. She knew for a fact that the trolls would eat her then, and she still wouldn't be able to fit through the bones. This was it; this was how she was going to die.

Days had passed with her trapped within the cage of bones. She remained there, swallowed up in the dank and putrid cave. During the day the trolls would return. Firstly they would torment the poor fox, shove sticks through the bones and hit her with them, just to get a rise. Then they would talk in detail about how they would skin her, and how they would use her bones to create knives for cooking other poor defenseless creatures, and people.

It was day two, when the light had vanished from outside and the night had settled in, when the cave erupted into chaos.

Bert had demanded meat, grabbing his array of knives he and the two others moved to the back of the cave. All the while the fox grumbled and growled at them. They were heading straight to the family and she wanted nothing more than to jump out and deter them. The Father began shouting first, trying to reason with them, but it was no use they were halfwits that just wanted meat.

"Please, I will do anything!" He screamed, tears rolling down his face and into the bloodied dirt.

"You can shut it for a start!" Tom screeched. He reached his hand in over the top of the cage and started reaching for the Farmers wife. All four of them flattened themselves again the backbones, but they couldn't hide for long. Bert started shoving his stick in through the front and poking and swiping at them, their screams were echoing through out the cave. The fox was barking furiously at them, trying to swap their attention back to her, to no avail.

As Bert swung his stick the wife had flinched out of the way and straight into Toms hands. Immediately he started pulling her out, only to have the whole family leap and try to pull her back in.

The wife's screams were deafening as she was pulled between them, then before any of the family could react they were all grabbed as William joined in. The trolls fished the whole family out; the son and daughter were stuffed into one hand, their limbs twisting in awkward positions. The girl cried out in pain, there were so many screams, it was painful to watch and even more painful to hear.

Then the trolls made their way to the exit, the fox was barking and howling at them, the family making just as much noise. They must of scared away all wildlife close by, but the fox was furious and mortified at the same time.

"Please, help us!" They screamed.

The fox watched wide-eyed as the farmer turned to her as he was carried past her. His eyes were full of unshed tears at the doom he and his family were to face. He managed a small crooked smile, one that she knew she would never forget.

"Pray for us little fox!" He shouted as the trolls got out side of the cave. Then she was alone. She pinned her ears so she could hear the family, they were still shouting, then one by one the fell into the silence. The last voice being that of the poor farmer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there, **

**Here is the next installment, I'm hoping the last chapter didn't put you off; it was a pretty solemn one. Anyhooo, I hope you enjoy this, please let me know too, I would love to hear from you!**

**Cheers for the f/f – JoeyBear1424, nbowles**

**I do not own The Hobbit, only my Todd. **

**Cheers!**

Chapter 2 – Torches and Hope

By the fifth day, she was too weak to hide from the sticks they hit her with, and too tired to bother growling at them in protest of their gruesome language. Bert, who she had realized was the cook, kept sitting closer and closer to her cage too. His eyes would wonder over her in ways that made her stomach churn. She watched him with a slanted scowl as he dumped himself down in front her, his breath pouring into the cage, foul and decay clinging to her nose.

"You know how I like to gut my meals?" He started, his grimy voice filling her ears. Even if she wanted to ignore him, there was no blocking out his vile words.

"I use this ere knife!" He sneered, pulling out the bluntest blade that she had ever seen. It looked like a shard of pure rust. She couldn't tell if there was any metal under the crusty orange mess, it certainly wouldn't cut anything well. The faint smudges of dried blood caught her eye and the thought of being torn open by such a thing made her body shudder. "Pretty aint it?"

She let a snarl leave her lips then, the sounds resonating from her chest and echoing slightly around the cave. The other two trolls turned and glared at her. Bert merely snorted and turned to them, waving his rust ridden knife around.

"Looks like the fox hates ma new filleting knife" He chuckled grimly. New? She thought, if that was the new knife, she didn't even want to consider what Berts old one looked like.

With that Bert dropped his knife and turned back to her, grabbing one of the many thick sticks littered on the cave floor. He waved it around a little, letting her know that she was about to be beaten again. The two others chuckled menacingly as she visible braced for the pain, yet they jumped up and hushed themselves as if they had heard something.

"You hear that Tom?" William said.

The fox listened then, deciding that what they were hearing was the distinct yet muffled sound of hooves. Horses were nearby, their hooves pattering in a slight formation, which also meant riders. She didn't really know whether to be glad or not. Riders meant either more people for the trolls to kill and eat, or people to maybe, just maybe, help get her out of here.

The trolls left her then, waiting with baited breath at the edge of the cave entrance for the exact moment that the sun set, letting them burst free, ready to take advantage of the food that had wandered so close to their dwelling. The fox just watched them leave, her ears and eyes pricking to catch any of the slightest insinuation of what of going on out there.

Nothing happened for an extremely long time, and the fox had started to give up, her eyes drifting closed as she rested her head on her front paws. The temptation to sleep a little was weighing heavily down on her. Yet eventually she drifted off. A faint sound of shouting and fighting drifted to her ears, but not soon enough for she was fast asleep.

Next thing she knew voices were breaking the silence. She immediately woke from her slumber, shifting back into a crouched position, ready to face the trolls when they reentered their cave. Yet she realized then it was far too bright for the trolls to just be returning. The voices also, were much lighter than that of the burly rumble that the trolls spoke through.

"Blimey, what's that stench!" A voice moaned as figures came into view at the entrance to the cave. First to enter was a tall grey figure, clad in long robes and a pointy hat. Then following him were many shorter more stoat and well built figures. The second figure particularly gained her attention due to his floppy eared hat.

"It's a troll hoard…" the tall grey figure countered the first, his voice a littler exasperated. "… be careful what you touch!" He warned them all.

The fox watched carefully from the shadows of her bone cage, as the figures all bundled into the cave, exploring evidently, yet coughing and gagging at the stench all at the same time. She couldn't blame them though, she had been stuck in here days with the putrid smell, and it never got any better.

One figure, with a regal stature came furthest into the cave, wielding a torch. He waved it around, shinning light on all the foul things that these trolls have been keeping here, as their treasure or something, the fox really didn't know. She watched as his eyes darted to a collection of swords sticking out from the ground. His called the grey figure over and they chatted about them, seemingly pleased they had come across them. The fox couldn't argue either, by the looks of it, they were sharper than any of the knives Bert had pulled on her.

It wasn't until the figure was right upon the cage, with the light of his torch fully illuminating her, did they finally notice her. Once they were closer too, the fox realized that these stocky figures were in fact dwarves. She clamed her nerves slightly, dwarves were known for many things but harming the life that belonged to the earth was not one of them. Of course they hunted, but only out of necessity. Never once had she heard of Dwarves murdering her kind, not for sport like some of the cities of men did further South.

"Gandalf!" The torch wielding dwarf shouted, gaining the tall grey figures attention.

"Ah, my goodness!" He replied, coming over, along with the floppy hated dwarf. "Poor thing, we must let her out!"

Her? How did he know? She thought, as he set to fiddling with the bones surrounding her. She watched intently as the hated dwarf then tried to help too, both deciding that they needed some weapons to smash their way through. So indeed they did, she pressed herself as far back against the backbones without touching then, whilst a burly bald headed dwarf came down to have his hand at it. Finally they broke through and they jumped back, obviously expecting her to leap out and run off into the distance. Yet that was not her plan at all.

These people had saved her and was going to make sure that they knew how thankful she was, an how much in their debt she was for getting her out before the trolls came back to fillet her with the rusty knife.

"That's one huge fox…" The burly bald dwarf muttered, the fox huffing as a retort.

So instead of bursting for the exit, she slowly made her way out of the cage and came to sit before them, nodding her head at each of them. This earned her a great few funny looks. Least of which from the tall grey man with the pointy hat. Then after she had acknowledged her saviors she trotted to the back of the cage where Tom had thrown her leathery old pack. She grabbed it and trotted back to the figures, then she pulled the leather strap over her head with her teeth before stepping through so that it was secured with one front leg.

"Did you just see what I just saw?" The hated dwarf stuttered, staring at her funny, this eyes showing his confusion at the strange way the fox was acting.

"I think we best be leaving now" The grey figure said as he started to usher the other dwarves away from their newly buried plunder. "It isn't wise to dwell in these kinds of places"

"Indeed" Said another, his voice holding authority. "Bofur, Gloin, Nori… come on!"

The fox watched a while as they started to leave, she took a step to follow when she realized the Grey figure was watching her intently. His eyes glistened with questioning as he gazed upon her, almost as if he was seeing straight through her. It was at that point she realized, this was no ordinary old man, he had the bearing of the Istari. Her interest piqued immediately, she trotted over to him and nudged his hand. He regarded her, before he spotted something below her. He leaned down and uncovered a small blade, a child's sized weapon. She watched as he eyed it for a few moments, and then picked it up along with the other larger one he had obviously acquired for himself. Then as he left the cave she followed, right on his heel, much to the wizards amusement.

She followed him mainly due to the storied of old, her Father and Mother had taught her before they were… separated. She remembered tales of adventure, war, reclamation and above all, her favorite tales of his great lights in the sky. For the wandering, grey wizard was the most magical of them all. She knew he wasn't the most powerful, that was the white wizard, the one that leads them in a way.

Once outside the fox realized that there were many dwarves, and even a Shireling. She smiled, as best she could, her mouth agape and panting in a soft way. She had never seen such a sight. This company was obviously heading somewhere, if their large packs and bountiful amounts of weapons were anything to go by.

The Wandering Wizard made his way over to the Hobbit, who was sat a little further ahead of the huddle of dwarves. As he made his way there, she followed right behind, her tail swishing in the cold breeze, a most welcomed feeling.

"Here, this is about your size" The wizard motioned for the Hobbit to take the small blade. The fox moving around to sit by his side as they exchange took place.

The hobbit looked from the wizard to the sword and then to the fox, his eyes widening at the size of her.

"Mother of Arda, what on earth is that?" He stuttered, taking a tentative step back. The fox let a frown work across her sloe eyes, huffing at his response to her presence.

"This dear Bilbo is a fox" The wizard spoke calmly. "A fox of which hides many a secret, I reckon"

He glanced down at her then, noting the nod of her head slightly at his accusation. She watched as he inclined his hand out to her, his face gentle and questioning. She realized then that he wanted to touch, or pet her maybe. She granted him that by meeting her head to his hand. Yet upon touch her mind widened and she felt another presence within her head.

_Now, let me see here. _

She blinked rapidly, realizing he was in her head and searching through her thoughts. It was an intrusion; yet she felt the need to let him see what she had just been thought. There were walls built within her mind, walls that she had built over years and years of solitude, not even the wizard could peer over though. Years of pain, suffering and hurt, from one reason to another, trapped behind impenetrable walls of steel. Yet he pulled away, a smile dancing across his features. He had seen enough.

_My name is Gandalf, young Rebhane. What shall I call you?_

_Todd is my name. _She replied within her head, feeling extremely stupid doing so. Her eyes never left the wizard Gandalf once_. I wish to thank you with all my heart for saving me._

_You are most welcome. _ He countered. _You have been through a lot, I'm sorry._

Todd felt her eyes prick with tears at the though of the family. Their terrified faces and screams filled her mind until Gandalf sighed and she felt them fade, as if he was pulling the images away from her. She shook her head and used her paw to wipe a tear away.

_What brings you this far south young one?_ Gandalf asked then, pulling her out her reverie.

_Darkness is shifting up North Gandalf, it stirred beneath me and ratted me out like smoke to a honey bee. _Todd replied.

_I thought as much, tables are turning, yet to where I do not know… yet. _He replied thoughtfully.

"I can't take this" The Hobbit spoke up then, interrupting the moment for not having realized there was a moment to interrupt. His held the small sword that actually complimented his size perfectly, back to the wizard. Todd saw in his eyes that he was wary of the weapon.

"The blade is of Elvish make, which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby." The wizard reiterated. Yet the hobbit shifted uneasily on his feet.

" I have never used a sword in my life" He almost sighed. Todd huffed and then let her attention wander back to the dwarves. She trotted away from Gandalf and further up the way. The first dew dwarves she came across her young, younger than the ones that entered the cave. She slowly peered at them from behind a rock. They were jesting with each other. Then she peered further around the rock, catching the floppy hated dwarf from earlier. He was sat rummaging through a bag sat between one other rather rotund ginger dwarf and a wild black and white haired dwarf. She watched him, how his eyes smiled whilst chatting away with them.

She moved then, appeared around the rock and made her way over to him, slowing only when other dwarves started noticing her and began scrambling for their weapons, pointing them towards her. Yet she continued moving slowly, till she came to the foot of the hated dwarf. Who was watching her now with wide eyes, his hands frozen on the straps of his pack. She bowed her head low and kept her eyes trained on his as a way of showing him she meant no harm. He seemed to take it too, he visibly relaxed.

With a swish of her large red and white tale, she sat her hind legs down right next to the hated dwarf. There was something about him that stuck with her, he looked like he wouldn't hurt her. It had to be his eyes, they were soft and gentle looking. The crows feet in the corners making it looked like he had been laughing for a lifetime. Plus his scent, of pine, earth and soft smoke clung to him like a comforting blanket. That was until a loud cracking of undergrowth caught her attention then, and the attention of the whole group.

"Something's coming!" The leader shouted, making everything jump up and to attention, weapons raised and ready. The hated dwarf jumped up also, yet he still kept an eye on the fox that was now stood right next to his leg, ears pinned towards the ever growing noise.

"Thieves, Fire, Murder" Shouted an almost crazed voice. Then from the bushes to the companies right burst a sleigh, pulled by huge rabbits. The likes of which were being controlled by a man, clad in rough brown earthy garments. His beard was all misshapen and his hair sported what looked like bird poo, down one side of his head. The company regarded him with varying looks of distrust shock and confusion. This man didn't look very harmful.

"Radagast!" Gandalf started, a few of the dwarves and the Hobbit sighing in relief. The fox thought that they must of heard of him before, because she knew she sure hadn't. "Radagast the Brown, what are you doing here?"

"What's with that fox?" Came another younger voice closer to the Rebhane. She turned her head to see the two young dwarves looking right at her, so she huffed and trotted over to the Hobbit again. They watched her as she went, before looking to each other, their gazes frowning.

She came to a stop by his feet and much like with the hated dwarf she bowed her head to show she meant no harm before sitting down and this time curling herself around his hairy feet. Once settled comfortably she swished her tail against his leg, making him chuckle. She liked this Hobbit, he seemed kind and friendly and a lot less threatening than the Dwarves. It had been so long since she was in the company of such a friendly face. An image of the Farmer flashed through her head again and she whined lowly, letting her tail fall back to the ground.

The wizards had excused themselves to talk with privacy and so the dwarves set to sitting around and chatting idly about their run in with trolls. She sat in the middle of them all, her head resting on her front paws. A few glances were sent her way, but she paid them no heed. It didn't seem like they were going to harm her. So far they only saw her as a harmless fox. To which she was, in a sense. The air was pretty tense when the wizards returned though; it looked as though they had been discussing dark matters. Todds mind flew over her past experiences with the darkness in the north, and wandered if that was what they were discussing, she was going to have to ask the wizard, that was for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there,**

**Onto the next installment! Once again, I hope to hear from you, hear your opinions, please review; it would probably make my day! Only 4 days here till BOFA, I'm literally so excited! They are showing the trilogy in my local cinema and I'm forcibly dragging friends to come with me!**

**Big Cheers to: OFBLOODANDROSES, FireFrost076 & 1Corinthians1313!**

**I do not own The Hobbit, I only own little Todd.**

**Cheers!**

Chapter 3 – The Hunted Folk

Bilbo sat and waited patiently while the wizards secluded them selves to chat about what ever it was that wizards chatted about. His mind wandered over the past events of last night. The trolls and the dwarves getting almost cooked for dinner. He was quite proud of himself for thinking of his distraction. As soon as he had heard the hideous creatures mention being turned to stone, the idea hit him like a rock. Stall. The others had not realized at first, they had actively tried to fight against his words. Although really, he should of thought of something better than telling the Trolls to skin the dwarves first.

A few of the others though, Bofur Ori, Fili and Kili had all thanked him for his quick thinking, whilst the others were still not that keen. He sighed, his eyes falling to his feet. He was different, that much he knew. He was no adventurer, he didn't know how to fight, how to use swords like the one Gandalf had given him. Maybe this wasn't the best idea, but he was still proud that the Dwarves were only alive now because he stalled for time.

His eyes wandered then, to the fox that was laid with her head on her front paws at his feet. He noticed now that it was wearing a bag, quite literally a bag. It was quite a big one too. This fox was indeed extremely curious. Her eyes were a striking shade of emerald, not the usual brown. Her ears were tinged with a dark brown/black color, her fur a beautiful shade of deep red with a white chest and white spots on her paws an her tail. She really was a rare sight. Fox's didn't really come to the Shire all that often. Hobbit farmers saw them as pests and shoed them away with garden tools. He had never really seen one this close before. He had to admit there was some kind of sly and mysterious beauty to her.

He watched as her ears pricked at a noise, his brow furrowed as she stood slowly but kept hunched to the ground, her eyes scanning a ledge behind them. She growled a little and Bilbo turned to the others to see if they were watching her too, yet something broke his thoughts. A low howl, yet not just any normal howl, it was a vicious sickly noise, making it sound otherworldly. Bilbo's eyes flew wide.

"Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?" He asked, anyone that was willing to answer him. Bofur stood then, moving towards the centre of the group and he pulled Bilbo with him a little.

"Wolves, no that is not a wolf!" He stated, staring out into the woods surrounding them. When a loud crack sounded behind them. Bilbo turned in time to see a monstrous wolf like hound peering over the ledge, yet before any of the dwarves had a chance of arming themselves and raising their weapons, the fox had shot from her place beside Bilbo and rushed to intercept it.

The group gasped and readied themselves as the red blur shot up and launched straight for the neck of the oncoming creature. Bilbo watched his mouth agape, body trembling slightly as the fox sunk her teeth into the creature's neck, its body surging forward into the group before collapsing dead. The fox yelped slightly as the beast landed on one of her legs. Yet managed to scramble away, coming to crouch beside him as another sounded from behind Thorin.

"KILI! Get your bow!" Thorin shouted. His nephew grabbed his bow and notching an arrow, before sending it flying into the skull of the second oncoming creature. Bilbo flinched as it fell in front of Thorin, the sound of Dwalin's axe slicing into the back of its head, sent shivers running through him.

"Warg scouts!" Thorin shouted to the group, each one gazing at each other, an uneasy cloud falling on them. "Which means there is an Orc pack not far behind!"

"Orc pack?" Bilbo asked, starting to loose his calm a little, he was terrified. He had never even heard of a Warg before, let alone see one and now there was a pack heading their way. He glanced up at Gandalf then, trying to see some sense of calm, yet there was something in his eyes that set his teeth on edge. Gandalf was unsettled too, and angry?

"Who did you tell about your guest beyond your kin?" He shouted at Thorin. Bilbo looked between the two then., feeling the fox jump slightly at the wizards tone also. Confused beyond belief, Thorin shook his head, stating that no one else knew but Gandalf wasn't having any of it. "Who did you tell?"

"No one, I swear!" He stated, his eyes wide with what looked like trepidation and fear. Bilbo swallowed hard then. What were they going to do? Bilbo rested his hand on the fox's head, as if that would calm him, looking down he saw her mouth was agape, panting with droplets of black blood still soaking her muzzle, she was snuffling at something in the air.

"What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin asked. The company nodding their heads, just as confused as their leader was. The fox moved to Gandalf's side then, leaning her head against his hand. The company looked between the two, as Bilbo noticed them having a moment like they had when Gandalf had given him his sword.

"Apparently, we are being hunted!" Gandalf finally spoke breaking away from the fox, whom everyone sent a funny look. Bilbo especially, what on earth was his fox? The next shouts of the group were completely lost on Bilbo as he gained the attention of the fox, the green eyes blinked at him a few times, she skirted over to him and nudged him harshly in the direction of the group. Then the next thing he knew he was being pulled away by Bofur.

"I will draw them off!" Radagast shouted to the group. The fox nodding its head along with the wizard, moving to stand along side him. Her tail low between her back legs. Radagast placed his hand on her head and nodded along with her.

"Those are Gundabad Wargs, they will outrun you both!" Gandalf shouted.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits, I would like to see them try!" Radagast said before looking to the fox, both nodding to each other. Before howls started behind them, sending them rushing out through the undergrowth of the woods and away from the group.

Bilbo followed Gandalf then, sprinting in the other direction. The company broke free of the trees and headed out towards a vast open land with outcrops of rock and small cops of trees. Nothing substantial enough to offer them sanctuary. The howls and screeches of the Wargs were echoing around them. Mixed with the shouting and hissing of creatures that Bilbo had come to understand were Orcs. Fear was burning within the Hobbit as he fought to keep up with the Company.

They had just made it to the first outcrop of rocks, tall spiked rocks they were, offering them a temporary rest bite. Gandalf moved to the lead of the group and peered around, Bilbo following, he wanted to see what they were up against. Yet when he saw what was transpiring, he wished he hadn't. Wargs and Orcs riders were rushing across the brow of a hill, Radagast at the front laughing manically. Then from another outcrop across from them he spotted the fox dashing in a circular motion around a rock, three Wargs close on her tail. She was extremely fast, he would give her that, but she was panting already, there was no way she was going to make it.

"Come this way!" Gandalf shouted then, pulling Bilbo with him as they made there way into the open again. They spent what felt like hours running in all directions, just trying to dodge the fox, Radagast and their pursuers. Bilbo was beginning to feel extremely lightheaded by the time they reached the next outcrop. He gasped as Ori skidded to a halt just a little too late and almost ran into the direct eye line of the pack, yet Thorin had caught him and pulled him back.

Once again they waited, then ran to the next outcrop.

"Where are you leading us?" Bilbo heard Thorin shout to Gandalf, yet no reply came from the wizard as they ran and slammed their backs against a particularly low outcrop. They all stood there, as quiet as they could apart from the heavy breathing and gasping for air. Everyone was starting to lose energy and control of their shaky breaths. Bilbo was just about to ask where they were heading next when the sound of claws tapping on rock above them, the heavy inhuman breathing of an Orc sticking in his ears.

He turned to Thorin who was eyeing his nephew, giving him the nod. Kili sheathed an arrow and notched it, took a deep breath and then ran out from the shelter to take aim before letting it fly into the chest of the Warg. It shrieked as it fell to the floor in front of the company. Dwalin and Bifur jumping to action immediately, slashing and stabbing at the ward and rider until they feel silent and unmoving into the grass beneath them. Their stench clung to Bilbo's nose, but that's not what had his eyes wide and shaking. They were too loud, much too loud. He gazed out then and spotted two of the Wargs that were chasing the fox stop, turn their way and start racing again, heading right towards them.

"Move… RUN!" Gandalf shouted then.

The whole company burst form the rock and into yet another sprint. The scenery becoming more and more hilly. In the distance Bilbo could see mountains and he prayed to the Mother of Middle Earth that, they did not have to run all that distance, he would never make it. He would become a Warg meal for sure. They made it to the crest of the hill and in the distance before them Bilbo spotted more Wargs chasing them down from ahead. They were ambushed, no way around it. His heart sank to his feet, he should of never stepped out his front door.

"This way… QUICKLY!" Came Gandalf's booming voice once more, urging them on in another direction. There was no hope though in Bilbo, just pure terror and fear at what the end was coming to. They rounded and twisted around the small grassy hills before reaching a bowl shaped dip. Wargs appeared on the tops of the hills all around them. The company stopped then to ready their weapons and take deep breaths before the onslaught.

"There's more coming!" Kili shouted to the others, as he pulled his bow free and notched an arrow ready.

From to the right Bilbo saw the Fox round a tree and launch at an Orc rider, knocking him off the Warg and biting furiously at his head before rushing into the bowl to join them. Bilbo noticed that she was bleeding from her back right leg, a nasty gash gushing warm sticky blood. Yet she was not limping and it didn't hinder her when she came to a crouching stance in front of him, almost as though she was protecting him.

"KILI!" Thorin yelled, from somewhere to Bilbo's left. "SHOOT THEM!"

So he did, Bilbo watched as he notched arrow after arrow, he hit his targets every time. Sending Wargs to the ground. Bilbo figured Orcs were a lot easier to kill when they weren't on top of those beasts. The company started bunching together then, pulling in tightly to protect each other. The fox paced before them and growled to the creeping Wargs and riders. Bilbo hadn't even noticed the missing member until Dori spoke up.

"Where's Gandalf?" He shouted.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin bellowed angrily.

The fox tensed a little, her shoulders rolling before she flew in the direction of Ori. Bilbo saw him shoot a rock at the Warg and rider, to no effect, they were bearing down on him by the time the fox got to them. She darted sideways, trying to confuse the Warg, before diving below it, teeth sinking once again into its neck, obviously the most effective way for her to bring the beasts down. Then, as the Orc fell to the ground she crouched protectively in front of Ori, snarling at it. Turning she barked at him, Ori scrambled around and ran to Bilbo and the group.

"This way you fools!" Gandalf's voice sounded from behind him. Bilbo turned to see him appear from behind a rock. So he ran, ran as fast as he could. Yet before jumping down into the cave below behind Bofur he turned and spotted the Fox engaging with the orc, the blade slicing extremely close to her. He wished she would follow, for he didn't want her to get hurt because of them. Thorin roughly shoved him down the slope and into the cave, where the rest of the dwarves began pilling up.

The last two in were Kili and Thorin. They wiped themselves down and Thorin took a mental head count as Gandalf counted out loud. They were all here, safe and sound.

"What about the Fox?" Bofur shouted, yet no one paid any attention apart from Bilbo, he nodded and looked to Thorin. As if to answer their question, there was a pain filled screech and a yelp sounding from above, then a horn. The noise was like no other Bilbo had heard before. Hooves sounded in the distance too then, shouting and howling pursued until an Orc came hurtling down the slope into the cave, lying dead by their feet. The dwarves had all scrambled out the way, raising their weapons just in case.

Thorin pulled an arrowhead out form its neck and threw it back down again after inspection. Bilbo frowned at the reaction; surely he should be glad of the help from who ever it was.

"Elves…" He spat. His followed his outburst with a glare towards Gandalf. Gandalf merely eyed him cautiously and turned to the rest of the group, letting out an uneasy breath.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads, do we follow it or no?" Dwalin shouted from further down the caves pathway.

"Follow it of course!" Bofur shouted, before they started trundling down the path. Bilbo was still breathing heavily from the exhaustion of the day and the fear still bubbling deep within his veins, but for now they were save, and he was extremely glad, if only the Fox was safe with them too, he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello there,

Oh my goodness, Lads and lass'! I went to see The Hobbit Trilogy yesterday (this morning), and it was perfect, and so worth it! I was so emotional leaving that screen, not to mention my butt was so numb. Any way, this chapter is huge, I got a bit carried away, and some of it was a little hard to write because I wanted to add so much. So I hope that it's ok! Please let me know, feedback is really helpful.

Cheers for the F/F: **Boston Rider, Telekinesis Fae Flamingsword, PunkMutantGargoyleChica, Bookbug5675, and Dhalmi93.**

**Telekinesis Fae Falmingsword** – Thank you so much! I hope that this is just as good for you as the other's, it was quite hard to get my head around how to write some of it, so here's hoping its ok. Your review means a lot, thanks again!

**Dhamlni93** – Don't worry, I should be updating every four days! I'm hoping this keeps you even more curious! Let me know what you think, I would love to hear back! Thanks for your review!

**Boston Rider/strong** – Thank you very very much! I hope that this sheds a little more light on Todd for you, I tried to add enough, but not too much at the same time, if that even makes sense ha! Ho hum, anyway, I hope you like it! Thank you again!

I do not own The Hobbit, just little Todd.

Chapter 4 - Of Kings and Vermin

Pain, it blossomed within her side and across her cheek as she awoke. The more aware to her surroundings she became the more the pain intensified and spread through her. She tried to open her eyes but nothing happened for a while. So she lay there, trying to remember what on Middle Earth had happened to her. There was a breeze she noticed so she concentrated on it, its soft tendrils of warmth making her relax her tensed muscles. She stayed like that for a longtime, before voices could be heard a distance away from her. She tried to pin her ears towards the noise, but nothing happened.

"She is weak Mithrandir, she needs to wake and eat!" Came a voice, regal and soft. "Only then will her wounds heal at their usual pace"

"Weak, yes I can see that!" It was an old voice, carrying slightly, deep. She recognized it and with that spark of realization everything hit her like an arrow to the forehead.

There was a dirty and dark image of the Trolls, and her cage of bones, the feeling of hunger flood through her stomach. The family, oh that poor poor family, her heart knotted and she could feel the familiar sting of tears under her eyelids. Her mind flew next to the Dwarves and the Wandering Wizard freeing her only to be dragged into a hunt. She remembered the decision to become a distraction as thanks for saving her, then running, lots and lots of running. She could remember her chest burning and her paws stinging with every step she took. The Hobbit, he was safe she remembered, the dwarf with the floppy hat too, both two of the first to dive down into the cave.

A dark blade flashed in her memory, she had rushed to the aid of that young dwarf, Ori she thought the others had shouted. He had courageously shot a rock at a Warg with some slingshot, for he was obviously not a fighter. She had leapt into action and first took out the Warg, her teeth sinking into its throat, clamping down and suffocating it. Then she had faced its rider. This Orc had a blade so long that it was inevitable. She had lunged for it, knocking it down, yet it still managed to swing its blade around, catching her snout with the tip. It kicked her off, giving it time to stand again. She snarled and charged, yet this time the Orc managed to dodge her advance and slash its blade across her side and down her back leg. As if to remind her, her side and cheek started to burn. She was just about to get her head run through, the Orc stood over her with a menacing grin, when a horn sounded and an arrow ripped through the Orcs skull, her world falling black around her thereafter.

Her eyes opened wide, green orbs taking in everything around her. She went to shift slightly to turn her head, yet she felt her movements shift a way she was not expecting. Her brows knitted together as she realized that the feel of a blanket against her feeling odd and foreign, too crisp as such, not like how it would normally feel against fur. Looking down she realized that instead of being the large red fox, under the cover, she was now a small and pale woman. Her other half, her reflection if you may. Sighing she stretched out, her short slender legs shook a little with the action. All this being starved in a trolls cave and running from Wargs and Orcs had really taken its toll. She was starving and weak, the main reason for her transformation she had guessed.

The room she was in was bright. The brightest she had ever seen. The grand tall walls were creamy with arched windows that looked out on green shimmering trees and beautiful cascading waterfalls. Curtains fluttered and floated in a warm welcoming breeze that felt amazing on her new skin. She smiled then, a feeling very strange to her, having not used to smiling that much in her other skin. Movement caught her eye again, a grand door was closing and the tall grey wizard was eyeing her carefully and gently.

"Ahh welcome back to us, young Todd" Gandalf said, making his way over to her bedside. She shifted to sit up and wrapped the blanket tighter around her body, the movement making her wince slightly. Realizing she was completely naked under the blanket she felt heat rush to her cheeks. The thought of having her fur as a coat and shield against eyes was a very welcoming thought.

"Gandalf." She muttered, her voice a little unsure, she hadn't spoken in a long while. "Where… are we?"

She glanced around them for the owner of the other voice yet found the room empty. They must have left when that door closed, she thought. Gandalf came to a halt and sat in a chair next to her, his eyes were soft and welcoming. A sight that she hadn't seen in a long while, welcoming eyes. The normal reaction when someone realized she had a second skin was that of shock, realization and then hatred, distrust and anger. This reaction was extremely rare for her.

"We are in the last homely home of the East" He replied, shifting back as he waved his hand around.

"Imladris?" She breathed.

"Indeed" He chuckled at her awe stricken face. "The Elves here have cleaned and treated your wounds, they are also washing and mending the clothes that they fished from your pack."

"I must thank them then" Todd nodded; she lifted a hand to tuck her wild red curls behind her ears. "Yet first, I have a good few questions for you, Wandering Wizard"

"As have I for you, but now is not the time" Gandalf started, standing and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder pointing to her bag at the end of her bed. "Your pack is here, dinner is being served soon, get ready and I shall wait outside to accompany you!"

"As you wish, I won't argue, I haven't eaten in days" She smiled solemnly to Gandalf as he got up and moved out of the room.

Todd stood slowly, her wounds pulling and stinging, but not as painful as she had thought they would be. She noticed then also that her right leg also had a bandage to it, above her knee. She had taken a few scrapes for these Dwarves, she hoped that if they were still here and she met them, that they would remember that. She huffed then and dug through her bag. Pulling out her spare tight black hunting trousers and her long dark brown dress tunic. She quickly shoved on her white undershirt and undergarments before dressing. She left her feet bare, as she always did. Slowly she gingerly made her way to the door then, catching her reflection in a mirror she stopped and gazed for a little while.

It had been about three years since she donned her human form. She was short, extremely short, yet that was due to her Fathers heritage. Her eyes were large and a light green, freckles were dusted underneath them. She had a slender body, but not sickly, for she was strong for a girl her height. It was her hair that she sighed at the most. It was a large mass of long red curls with slightly white tips, just like her tail. It fell down to the small of her back, and fell in her face more often than not. So she took to using a piece of string to tie a few front strands into a knot at the back of her head.

Outside she met with Gandalf. He greeted her yet another smile, offering her his arm to help her on her way. Slowly, they wandered to where there was a loud commotion occurring. Nearing the doorway she spotted the company all eating and laughing, and shouting around with each other. Her back instantly straightened and she halted, the sudden motion making her wince again.

Her mind crashed down and all the hope of them remembering what she had done for them rush away from her like a leaf caught in the currents of flood waters. How would they ever accept her, they would be just as prejudice and angry as all the rest. She could see it now, the furious glares, the venomous sneers and the outright rejection. She could feel her heart sinking, before it had even begun. Her heart beat rose, as her brow intensified into a worried frown.

"Gandalf" She whispered, the Wizard looked back to her, eyebrows raised. "I cannot go in there"

"Why ever not?"

"I just can't, I should eat somewhere else" Todd stuttered. She wasn't ready for this, not to mention the fact that once they knew who and what she was, they would not be happy. Her Father had taught her that Dwarves were stubborn and angry beings when the wanted to be. Which didn't help her case at all, being around people was so much easier in her second skin, for to them she was an animal, with only the wild nature as a guide.

"Do not be so silly, they may be unwelcoming at first, but there are dwarves in their with hearts of gold, just you wait and see!" He spoke with a stern voice then. "You saved more than one of them today, they will see reason!"

He carried on walking then, his entrance gaining a few eyes. She hesitated, cursing and screaming at herself within her head, and then she followed quietly in behind him, her eyes trained on the back of his grey cloak. He paused when he came to an opening at the Companies table and motioned for her sit down. Todd lifted her eyes then to pear at the spot. It was between the floppy hated Dwarf and the young dark haired one. Their eyes were on her then, like a hawk to its prey and she had to take a large deep breath before she sat down gingerly and apologized immediately, with out thinking.

Gandalf patted her shoulder and then left. The table had fallen into an awkward silence, each dwarf looking between them, then back to Todd. The floppy hated dwarf cleared his throat and turned in his seat towards her. She watched him as he assessed her, much like a predator does its prey, she probably looked like a deer in torchlight to him.

"Bofur, at your service" He smiled, wrinkles appearing in the corners.

"Uhm Todd…" she muttered, so quiet he had to lean in to hear her properly. "…At yours"

"Todd, its nice to meet you lass." He smiled again. She noticed that his eyes crinkled in the corners of his eyes when he smiled, crows feet her mother had called them. They were meant for people are happy and who bring happiness.

"Here, let me get you some food" Bofur insisted, grabbing a handful of salad and dropping it on her plate. Smiling to him politely with thanks, she grabbed her folk and began to eat. She kept her eyes down for most her meal, just glad to be able to eat something. Her stomach had only started to really knot in hunger, when she spotted the food on the table. After a few moments of her eating and the others chatting idly around her, the tone changed, she could hear a few hushed voices speaking in Khuzdul at the top end of the table. Questions and speculations as to who 'the strange girl' was. She spared a glance up and noticed that Bofur was watching her, his brows drawn together in thought.

'Were you hungry?" He started, seeing that she had finished her plate of food in record time, putting even some of the dwarves to shame. "You basically inhaled that salad, lass"

"I was starving" She answered, not sure how familiar she should be around them. Joking would not be the polite thing to do in her case. "I hadn't eaten in a few days."

"How come, don't you live here?" Came a voice from her other side. The young dark haired archer from earlier. She hesitated, deciding that she would tell them the truth, but try not to let slip what she was.

"No, I only got here today!" She said quietly in reply. "I ran into…trouble on the road and found myself here."

"Ahh at least its not just us then, ey lads?" Bofur joked, a few others smiling with him. "What happened?"

"Oh I… uhm" She stuttered, her eyes falling a little, trying to figure out what to say, she didn't want to lie, it was not who she was, but at the same time she didn't want these dwarves to hate her.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't wish to" The dark haired archer chipped in, seeing her discomfort. "Although, you will have to answer me this…"

She looked to him then, her eyes concentrating for his question. "What are you?"

Todd looked to him then, a little shocked at the abrupt and sudden question. She was hoping to at least of eaten more before this question arose, so she could just leave before they ever got the chance to ask. He must of realized and looked to everyone else who nodded their interest also. She had unknowingly gained the attention of the whole company; her cheeks immediately flushed bright pink. Blushing was something that she never missed as a fox.

"Well I can't help but notice your feet are like ours, and your height is similar to both us and Bilbo, but your not like our little Hobbit friend!" He elaborated. Taking a deep breath, Todd got ready, steeling herself almost. She wasn't going to lie about who she was, lies and deception were what tarnished her, she would not be who people thought she was.

"Reb…Rebhane and…" she basically whispered. Yet the hated dwarf had heard and the look on his face was one of shook and disbelief.

"What?" Bofur cut over her last words.

"A what now?" The burly looking bald dwarf from earlier piped up from across the table. Her heart jumped into her throat then, she was hoping that she could finish her sentence, but now they were shooting right to it.

"She said Rebhane" Bofur reiterated, his voice blank, his eyes wide, the humour in them gone completely. She tried to chip in to finish her sentence but at the sight of the dwarves shook, disgust and then anger, she realized it wouldn't make a difference. The whole table erupted, shouting at each other and at her in turn. She closed her eyes shut tight and fought the urge to cover her ears like a child. Yet words like Vermin, pest, dog, sly and wicked flew around her. She looked up when she felt the table shift. The burly bald dwarf had stood and was pointing furiously between her and the table that Gandalf had moved to sit at.

"How dare you let this creature sit at our table!" He shouted. The whole of the top table, by now had turned and was watching the angry dwarves with confusion.

"You would be wise to hold your tongue Master Dwalin" Gandalf replied sternly standing, his eyes falling on Todd, her whole face had paled and her shoulders were hunched with fear and anxiety.

"Hold my tongue?" He shouted. "We know the legends and tales! They are Vermin, liars and untrustworthy!"

"I do think you are being childish" Gandalf interjected. Todd felt anger rise in her from the rubbish old tale. She knew of the tales and legends that he spoke of, they had been embellished and twisted with time. They made her out to be an evil fell beast that lurks and preys on the weak. She was not what they thought she was, her Mother was not what they thought either. They were good people, she was a good person. Why people relied on stereotypes before personalities was beyond her. Anger bubbled inside her, her eyes narrowing and her hands balling into fists. Why was it always the same? She screamed internally.

"Enough!" She shouted then, the words flying from her mouth before she could think to stop. She stood up but winced and crouched over slightly to ease the pain in her side, the burly dwarf looking her up and down. "I'm no pest you ignorant Dwarf, I have mislead and harmed no one!"

"How can I believe the word of a Rebhane?" He growled back.

"I helped you did I not? Did I not lead the Wargs and riders away and even kill or you?" She snapped back. "Did I not risk my own life for the safety of yours?"

"That was you?" A young dark haired dwarf spluttered, his eyes wide. "That was the trouble you ran into?"

She rolled her dress tunic up then, revealing a slither of her stomach above her trousers and the bottom of her bandaged side, she pointed then to the gash on her face. A few dwarves looked down then, contemplating her words and injuries. Yet most were still glowering at her. This was why she never helped; this is why she hid away most of the time. Judgment like this was degrading and mortifying.

"I'm not so different to you than you think!" She snapped then sat back down, scowling at her empty plate.

The top table settled down, as with the rest of the company. They began whispering to each other in Khuzdul about her. She could hear them, and they probably knew that. The few she was sat closest to though kept quiet, until Bofur spoke up again, obviously trying his best to diffuse the situation.

"You were that big fox then?" He said, she looked to him and nodded. He smiled again, why did he smile so much? She thought. Todd nodded to him, her green eyes searching his with confusion at his smile.

Here, let us introduce a few of us!" Bofur sparked up. He looked to the end of the table away from the grumbles and whispering. He waved to everyone, who was looking a bit nervous and reserved. They all looked to each other, before nodding.

"Kili, at your service" The young dark haired archer started, then he pointed to another young blond haired dwarf behind him, who regarded her from under furrowed brows, obviously not as up for introductions. "This here is my brother Fili"

"Bombur, I'm Bofur's Brother, the better looking one at that too!" He was a rather rotund ginger dwarf, his features just as pleasant and happy as his brothers. Todd couldn't help but gaze at the massive braid that hung in a hoop from behind each ear.

"I'm Ori!" The youngest dwarf furthest up the table added quickly and shyly.

"Its nice to meet you all" Todd said calmly, nodding to each dwarf. "I'm sorry for this, the wizard seemed to think sitting me here was a good idea."

"Why?" Kili asked, leaning over and pilling some more salad leaves on her plate. "You were hungry were you not?"

"I should have eaten somewhere else, I didn't want to offend you all." She replied, looking back down to her plate. Her hands reaching up to pull at some of her wild red waves. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;"

"Well, you helped us today, that's enough for me." Bofur added, his brother Bombur nodded.

"Why did you help us?" Ori asked. A grey haired dwarf with intricate braids nudged him then, in annoyance. He hushed Ori and pulled his attention away. Todd looked back to Bofur then, who urged her to answer.

"You freed me from the Trolls cage!" She stated. "They were going to kill and eat me that day, so you saved my life."

"That seems fair" Kili nodded thoughtfully. "Thank you, we would have been dead if it weren't for you"

"It's the least I could of done!" Todd nodded back to Kili.

"Thank you!" Fili said from next to him, his face placid and polite.

Your welcome, where are you all heading anyway?" She asked. "I mean, I have never heard of dwarves travelling to this part of the world before?"

She was desperate for some answers, like why they were in this part of the world? Where they were heading? Why did they have the wizard and the hobbit with them? Yet she settled first for the basic question. They probably wouldn't tell her anyway being the 'untrustworthy' creature that they thought she was. She was just surprised that they were still talking to her, let alone thanking her.

Bofur, Fili and Kili all shared a look with each other then. A silent conversation was had between them, which consisted of mainly the two young brothers shrugging at each other and Bofur shaking his head. What on Earth were they up to? She thought, her interest had really piqued at this point but she didn't want to intrude, if it was not her place to know. She wanted to find out earlier this morning, but she thought she cold just ask the Wizard, she never expected to actually be here sat with them in her second skin.

"Look, you don't have to tell me!" She sighed. "If it's a big secret then your not obliged to share with someone like me"

"Its not our place to!" Bofur countered, he nodded his head towards the table that Gandalf had moved to sit on. "Our leader is the one who you should ask."

She watched then, the top table, whilst starting to eat her second portion of salad, and noticed that there were another two Dwarves on the top table, along with the Hobbit. Gandalf was talking animatedly with a regal looking Elf and the Hobbit was conversing with the elder white haired Dwarf. Her eyes moved along then and locked eyes with the other Dwarf. She recognized him straight away as the leader. She remembered him bossing the rest of the company around. Then she remembered a name, Thorin.

"Thorin" She muttered. Her eyes widened then, as he regarded her with a stern and furious glare. It couldn't be? She thought, is this em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"the/em Thorin, Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain? She broke eye contact then and turned to Bofur, who had noticed their leaders gaze. "Is that the King of carven stone?"

"The one and only" He replied, a fake chuckle leaving his lips, obviously not trusting her sudden realization. "How did you know, lass?"

"His name was called this morning a few times, and I just remembered it!" She countered. Something in her head clicked then. The regal heir, the direction in which they were traveling, it all seemed to click. "You're travelling east yes?"

"We are." Kili responded, sharing a look with his Brother.

"Past the Misty Mountains and towards a solitary peak?"

"Hush, don't be too loud" Bombur urged her peering at the surrounding Elves. Fili and Kili looked to her, their kind eyes turning into glares.

They were heading back to the Lonely Mountain, she concluded. Yet why on Earth would they be doing that? A dragon slept there, with power beyond anything within Middle Earth. A Company of this size would never be able to kill a dragon. What were they thinking? Her mind was racing over the new information. Her Father had taught her all he knew on the Desolation of Smaug, he had been there after all. He had told her of the dragons greed at the gold that the Dwarves had treasured down deep in the glistening halls. So many had lost their lives that day, Dwarves and Men both massacred in the firestorm. The only way they would ever be able to kill that worm would be with an army, but Dwarvish politics was a strange thing to behold. They would need the heart of the mountain to gain the allegiance of the other Dwarf….kingdoms… Her mind jumped ahead again.

"The Arkenstone…" She breathed, her eyes flying up to Fili and Kili, only to find Thorin stood directly behind them staring furiously into her eyes. He placed one hand on the hilt of his blade as he regarded her.

"What do you know of the Arkenstone?" He sneered.

"It's the… uh, the heart of the Mountain, lost within Erebor's deep halls" She stuttered, her Kings gaze putting a great deal of unease and fear upon her. He was obviously not happy with her realization and if looks could kill, she would have been buried six feet down.

"Now now Thorin, let us not jump to conclusions!" Gandalf said, coming up to intervene. "There are ears about!" He then muttered low for only the King to hear. Gesturing back to the top table, where the regal Elven Lord was watching intently.

"You, come with me!" Thorin pointed to Todd and she stood immediately. "I have questions!"

Todd followed the King as he made his way out of the open room and into a deserted hallway, Gandalf also followed, along with the Hobbit. She caught eyes with the Shireling and he smiled to her, he took a strong dislike to the sadness and unease in her eyes. Thorin halted then and turned around, his face thunderous, Todd took a visible step back, only to bump into Gandalf who placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. The Hobbit moved to stand next to her and she couldn't help but reach out and steady herself on his sleeve. Her side was throbbing now and this stress was not helping.

"Gandalf tells me you are a Rebhane" He almost spat that last word at her.

"I am" She replied, holding her eyes unwavering to make herself seem stronger than she was actually feeling.

"You know who I am and what the Arkenstone is?"

"I do"

"How?" His voice rose slightly, was he really that angry with her? She thought he would have been, yet the fierce fury in his gaze was nothing like she had ever seen before. Her grip tightened on the Hobbits sleeve. His glanced to her apologetically.

"My Father told me the tales, the desolation all those years ago. A lost homeland by the siege of a Dragon!" She started, taking a deep breath before continuing. "How the Arkenstone was lost in the Halls and with it the hope of uniting the seven dwarf Kingdoms"

"How did he know so much?" Thorin asked then, his voice accusing. He eyed her up and down, until his eye spotted a braid, tucked behind her ear, the bead almost hidden in the wild curls.

"Because dear King, My Father was a Dwarf of Erebor himself." She announced, her eyes glaring back up at him. Gandalf and Bilbo let their shock show. A massive grin spreading across the Wizards face.

"Ah my dear, why did you never say?" He started, gaining the shocked Kings attention. "We could do with someone like you."

"She is a half-breed Gandalf, do not dare!"

"It was merely just a thought!" Gandalf snapped back. "Not a bad one either at that."

"I do not want you around my men, do you hear me?" Thorin barked turning to her, his eyes scathing. "You will never speak of us, or my Mountain again"

"I am not the vicious creature you think I am, my King!" She spoke with a voice as hard as stone, her tolerance of their treatment towards her warring thin, her snarky sly tongue awakening. "I hold no ill will towards you or your men, you saved me, and in turn I helped you, can you not judge me on what I have done, against what I have not?"

"I do not trust you" His eyes were boring into hers. Her fists clenched, she felt a snarl rising in her throat, her lips parted, baring her sharp fangs.

"You can not see the wood for the trees, I have done nothing to gain your distrust." She snapped.

Her King glared at her then, his eyes raking her up and down, before he stormed off back to the chattering of the Company. Once he had left she deflated, her grip on the Hobbits sleeve loosening. Gandalf sighed also. His old grey eyes looked down to her now pale withdrawn face with sadness and a little touch of guilt.

"I apologise, Todd" He offered.

"Its ok, I expected it really." Todd words we soft, the Hobbit completely confused at her demeanor.

"You are treated like this often?" He asked. Gandalf shooting him a look for his lack of tact.

"I do, more than an Age ago a few of my race fell under the influence of a dark power, they were used and… abused shall I say." Her words were dark and gloomy, as if the weight of their betrayal to her race was breaking her back. "Ever since, we have all been tarnished by the stains of their brush."

The Hobbit regarded her, and then placed a hand over her own that was still clamped on his sleeve. Smiling softly to him she let go and stepped away from the pair. She had had enough rejection for one evening; she wasn't about to go back into the fray, just for some salad leaves and few bread rolls.

"I bid you goodnight now, thank you once again for saving me from those trolls."

With that she left, wandering the halls until she found her way back to the healing room. Her pack was still at the end of the bed, yet now there was a pile of her freshly mended and cleaned clothes next to them. She closed the door behind her and made her way sluggishly over to the bed. Undressing till she was only in her undershirt, she slipped back into bed, ignoring the pulling of her wounds.

Her heart had slowed and her head was clearing from the mess that had occurred just merely moments ago. Her emotions were burning deep within though. Rejection, frustration and something else, something that she couldn't quite place her finger on. Yet she knew that it had started the second Bofur had decided to talk to her again, even after finding out who she really. His happy and warm eyes with their crows feet appeared in her mind before becoming blurry again, the fierce glare of her King appearing instead. Her King, she thought. That was who he was to her, her Father's heritage was just as important to her as her Mothers. If even a little more. Her mother had never spoken much about her heritage, saying it was too painful, or just to hopeless. Yet the way her Father spoke of his, his old home, his old friends and the life he used to have. She smiled sweetly at the memory of them both.

She remembered a time when he had told her stories of Erebor. How he had worked as a jeweller along side his Father and Brother. They had made the finest jewellery in the whole kingdom. He had said many a time that he wanted nothing more than to take herself and her Mother back there, back when it was a homely place, and not ruined by the greed and destruction of that witless worm.

That night she slept fitfully. Between bittersweet memories and thoughts of her family, to that of the company. She wandered if they would ever accomplish what they were obviously out to achieve, and whether she would then ever get to go and see her Fathers Erebor. Yet she figured they would never let her anywhere close to the lonely mountain, let alone to see within in. /span/p


	6. Chapter 6

Good day to you lovely Christmas Elves!

I'm sorry that this is a little late, I had three assignments in for the same week. My lecturers planned that one as a stab in the back, I'm sure of it! Here is the next installment, it's a soft chapter, so I hope you enjoy! Don't mean to be needy, but I love reviews, they literally will make my Christmas. I like to hear what you're all thinking, and what you would like to see, it cheers me up.

Cheers for the f/f: **ca186229, HobbitGirl330, SoraLover987142 and Dady433**

**ThatAwkwardCrazyAuthor**: The Fox and the Hound wasn't my inspiration, but now you mention it I love that film. Todd has been a name that I've loved for a while, and with the story, it just seemed to fit.

**Dhalmi93**: Thank you for your kind words! I'm glad you're enjoying this story. Bofur is by far my favorite Dwarf, it must be his cheeky grin and wicked hat! Who knows what's in store for him ha

Chapter 5 - Remember Thy Name

Todd awoke the next day with a splitting headache. The culmination of being knocked out my trolls, beaten by a stick for five days, and then running for her life and getting almost sliced in two by an Orc pack had caught up to her. In fact, she felt like she had been stomped on by an Oliphuant. She supposed that it didn't help that her mind had been filled with thoughts of the company and their quest either. Her brain was torn between fighting her way onto it or just completely staying out of the way.

She finally gave up trying to rest at first light, sitting up and running her hands through her hair, pulling at the knots she took to looking around. The healing room was pretty much how it was the day before; no one had been in through the night either. She realized then, that maybe she should ask the Elf-Lord to grant her somewhere more realistic. She didn't want to be putting him out of a healing room because of her.

She stretched her body out and found to her great pleasure that there was only the slightest tug at her wounded side. The gash healing nicely in her sleep, and not feeling itchy in the slightest, as new scars tended to for a while after the new skin appeared. She pulled the blankets from her and got herself cleaned up from a washbowl and readied herself for a day of wandering the halls of Rivendell. She wasn't going to be within this magical place and not take the chance to explore. It wasn't in her nature. She was about to start the chore of pulling at her hair properly when a very formal knock came on her door.

"Come in!" She called, her eyes tearing from the reflection of wild crazy red curls to the door. It creaked open slowly to show a beautiful Elven woman. Her skin was clear and as pale was a water lily. Her eyes were a piecing blue that resembled a shimmering crystal and her hair was as dark as the night, much like the Elf Lords, she recalled. It floated down to the small of her back in slight waves. She was stood with her perfect hand resting on the door handle, her body standing tall and delicate.

"My Lady Todd, can I come in?" She spoke, quiet soft words.

"Of course, my lady" Todd stuttered, in awe of the beautiful woman before her. She had to fight to urge to let her jaw drop as the Elven woman floated inside, closed the door behind her and came to a seat on her borrowed bed. "I'm afraid, I do not know your name my Lady, though you are acquainted with mine."

"My apologies, I am Arwen, Daughter of Lord Elrond" She spoke. Todd nodded then, that must be the Elf Lords name also, Elrond.

"It is a pleasure to meet you!" Todd spoke, bowing her head to the beauty. Not really understanding why Arwen had come to seek her out, Todd turned fully to her and shuffled on her feet, feeling completely inadequate in her looks in comparison. "What can I help you with?"

"I have merely come to talk, I seek kind words from you, nothing else!" She smiled sweetly. "Over breakfast of course"

"I highly doubt any thing like me should be eating at the same table as you, Lady Arwen?" Todd questioned, highly confused.

Arwen stood, opting to leaving Todd without an answer to her query. With her height towering over Todd, moving towards the door Todd realized that she was supposed to be following. She jumped from the mirror and grabbed a ribbon from her bag for her hair, she dashed off to the door as Lady Arwen held it open for her. She ducked through and thanked her, then followed slightly behind her as they made their way through the maze of delicate flowing light hallways. Finally, as they rounded a corner into a much wider hallway, the arches over looking a waterfall across the way, did Arwen speak again.

"I have organized for you to eat breakfast with myself and my family, I hope you do not mind" She stated.

"Of course not, just as long as I am not intruding?" Todd asked again, amazed that she was being treated as she was.

"You have been invited, we would not have done so if you weren't welcome"

With that they came to a door, guards either side opened it for them and they passed through into a beautiful light round room. The ceiling curved upwards into a dome, the top of which was open to the skies above. There were no walls, just columns in which you could see the whole valley between. It was breath taking and Todd had to halt for a minute to soak it all in. She looked to the table in the centre of the room. It was large and round, keeping in theme. Sat at one side was Lord Elrond, his eyes watching her closely as Arwen sat to his left.

Todd stood by the door as not only Lord Elrond, but also two other handsome Elven men stood, each looking intently towards her. The two other Elves were younger, and extremely similar looking to Arwen. Therefore she concluded that they must have been her siblings. They smiled to her, smiles that looked distinctly eager, for some reason.

"Here, welcome to our table, Todd, daughter of Lisita!" Lord Elrond spoke. Smiling when he saw how caught of guard she was by the use of her Mothers name. She bowed to them all and sat down in the chair between the two young Elven princes.

"Forgive me, but you know of my mother?" She asked, eager for answers.

"Of course" Elrond spoke gently, he gestured to the food in front of him. "Here, help yourself"

Todd smiled to him, the question still lingering in her eyes. She never told anyone here who her Mother was. To be completely honest, she had not spoke of her at all. She knew that Elves were extremely knowledgeable, but there was no way they could have just guessed. She politely looked down to the food, and found the table littered with sweet smelling breads and pastries of all kinds. She spotted a sugary looking loaf and took one piece, breaking it with her fingers politely. She glanced to her left and saw the prince looking towards her.

"Hello" She stuttered.

"My name is Elrohir, this here is Elladan" He spoke, gesturing to his brother on her other side. "It is a pleasure to meet you!"

"The pleasure is all mine, I can assure you" Todd smiled to both of them. Their bright smiles making her feel a little more welcome. She noticed then that their eyes were brighter than their sisters. The obvious difference, being that of their long slender blonde hair. A stark contrast to the black of Arwen and Elrond's hair.

"Well it is not everyday that we get to swap kind words with a creature such as yourself" Elrohir stated, making Todd tense a little.

"Indeed, I met your mother many years ago, and have not seen her again since?" Elrond asked.

"My Mother is no longer with us" Todd spoke, her voice strong and cold in that moment. She did not wish to talk about it, and she hoped her tone would convey that. Elrond bowed his head, his eyes softening.

"I'm very sorry for your loss." He breathed. "What of your Father?"

"Also no longer with us, I find myself quite the solitary creature these days my Lord" She stated.

"Well not quite so solitary now though" He began. "You belong with the Company do you not?"

"No, I suppose you could say that it was a rather large mix of events, I was trapped in the troll hoard" Todd began, feeling the two brothers and Arwen lean forward with attention. "They found me before those beasts could harm me, they freed me so I helped them outrun the Wargs and their riders"

"You did more than that!" Elrohir jumped in. His brother finishing his words. "Father said he found you bleeding and unconscious after protecting the dwarves"

"I tried my best" She stuttered. She nibbled at the sweet bread then as the table lapsed into a time of silence. Her mind jumped to why she had indeed, tried so hard to protect them.

Todd took to nibbling as small bites as she could. Eating around such beautiful creatures really did something against your appetite. She found herself feeling very wary of them. They seemed to know a lot about her, yet she knew nothing personal of them. How did they know her Mother? She thought. Father had mentioned once that Lisita, her mother, had traveled a lot, yet Mother had elbowed him into silence before he could explain, then that was the end of it.

Maybe, if it was true, she had met Lord Elrond many decades ago, she thought. She looked up to Elrond and contemplated a while before asking.

"My Lord Elrond?" She asked, sounding quite like a child. "How do you know my Mother?"

He sighed, yet the action was far from stressed and agitated. His eyes were on hers and softening again. This Elf showed his emotions so well through his eyes.

"I was riding from Luthien back to my halls here, Orc's had cornered us. I lost many good men that day, protecting me and my wife." He started, looking to his children solemnly. "We were getting pretty desperate when your Mother appeared, a beautiful large red fox, from out the woods and came straight to our sides."

"She was always brave" Todd smiled to her plate.

"Indeed, she saved us, my wife!" Elrond smiled too. "For that I am eternally grateful"

Todd hadn't heard stories about her Mother for a long time. After it happened... she caught her thoughts before she could digress, then and continued her original train of thought. Her Father had nothing but tender and admirable words for her Mother. Todd had known her of course, but it was always cathartic to talk about her with her Father, learning of their times together before she was around. The thought of her Mother being brave and protecting those she did not know warmed her heart terribly. Quite like her actions with the dwarves, her mind cut in. Yet she had rationalized that with the fact that they had freed her first. Todd knew that she was like her Mother, yet she only ever believed it was in looks. Her mother, like her was short with a slender build. Her long red flowing hair was tipped a brilliant white. Her Father had always teased that the only bit of him in Todd was her eyes. Like his, they were bright green like the emeralds he used to work with, instead of her mothers chocolate brown.

She hadn't realized that she was frozen still in reverie until Arwen cleared her throat.

"You are just like her, you see, I saw you on that field and thought of your Mother instantly!" He continued. "Its good to see the strong Tayen blood has endured"

Todd looked to Elrond then, the way he spoke then sounded very strange to her. She thought that was very strange indeed. People never spoke of bloodlines unless there was something special about them. Bloodlines were for the noble, and royal families, even for warriors sometimes. She was none of those that she knew for sure.

The rest of the meal went by with small talk between herself and the brothers and Arwen. They chatted of the world, places they had all been and seen. Todd found herself warming to Arwen, she seemed to speak very highly of things, bringing much light to the conversation, where as the twins were mischievous and liked to tease and joke, much to Lord Elrond's disdain at times. She had laughed with them and it was the warmest she had felt in a long time, but she knew not to get used to it. The last time people had welcomed her they had turned on her. When the meal came to an end, she bid the family farewell and left them to their own time together. She didn't want to over stay her welcome.

She wandered the halls and through many archways until she came across a garden. A small but delicately and well-hidden treasure built so it was nestled backward into the cliff edge. She must have been in the furthest reaches of the highest parts of Rivendell. She took a deep breath and smiled as the warm air rushed around her. She wandered around the garden aimlessly, her hands dusting across the heads of flowers, their petals tickling her palms. Coming to a small clearing she sat down in the grass. It cushioned her as she lay down on her back. Eyes watching the soft clouds float above her head. Her ears were listening to the winds and the soft gurgle of the many flowing waterfalls and streams flowing through the halls.

It was the safest she had felt in many years, her body relaxed fully and her chest heaved a great sigh. She had been searching for a long time, running you could say from something that has always been at the back of her mind. Even when she had a home with her Father and Mother. It had appeared as a seed. Her Mother would assure her it was nothing, nothing to ever worry about. Yet when she had… when she was gone her Father would assure her that it was nothing, so long as she had a home that her heart belonged to. Yet now she was alone, it appeared as a tugging in her mind. It prodded and itched at her consciousness. Then the foul creatures had begun to stir around her. So she had run, run from her lost home, to try and find a new one. One where she didn't have to worry about the itching and prodding, one where she was safe and completely at one with her mind, safe in the knowledge that the thing that teased her with its nagging presence was suppressed and no more.

She must of fallen asleep because by the time that she realized that the sun was now further across the sky than it had been when she reclined into the grass, she noticed that she was also, not alone.

Her mind had woken her, her eyes still closed but extremely aware of a presence to her left. She could hear breathing and a rustling of pages, maybe even the scratching of a pen on the paper. She took a sniff at the air, her senses not as clear as when she was a fox, but still heightened, could smell hints of ink and wood smoke.

Cocking one eye open, she looked to find the young dwarf Ori. He was sat cross-legged in the opening next to her scribbling into his book. She watched for a small while whilst he looked up to the flowers then back to scribbling. He must have been drawing them or something, she concluded. She was quite amused that he had sat so close to her, well sat with her at all. She thought that the dwarves had pretty much written her off, but it was nice to see that one of them wasn't so put off by her that he had to hide from her.

"Good Afternoon, Master Dwarf" She spoke quietly, for only him to hear as she shifted into a sitting position. He froze for a second before shutting his book and dropping his quill and inkpot.

"Good Afternoon, you don't mind me sitting here?" He stuttered, his voice almost childlike and soft. He didn't seem angry or resentful towards her at all, just nervous.

"Of course not, its nice to have some company" She smiled to him, shuffling to face him.

"Its just, I went for a wander and got lost!" He stated, looking to his lap, almost ashamed. Todd chuckled. "Then an Elf pointed me towards this garden, said a friend was there."

"Ahh, sorry about that!" She apologized automatically to him for being linked to her. His eyes scrunched a little, his brow furrowing.

"Why do you apologize?" He asked.

"Oh well, people don't normally like being associated with me, I thought you would have noticed from yesterday"

"Yes, well for that _I_ apologize!" He bowed his head, now it was her turn to look completely bewildered. "You see, I feel it was completely unwarranted, their reaction"

"Its frustrating, but I don't blame them, the past of a Rebhane is a dark one" Todd countered.

"Yes, but not you, you helped us…" he spoke up now, his voice more confident. "... You protected us!"

"It was the least I could do, your friends saved me from the trolls!"

"To be fair, we almost didn't make it to the troll hoard…" He stuttered. Sensing a story on his lips she urged him to go on. She liked this dwarf, he seemed more understanding than the rest. Her actions meant more to him than the actions of those she had no control over. He hesitated at first, yet when she smiled softly to him he delved into a story about how they also had experienced a run in with the trolls.

She was just so happy that it wasn't just her that got caught by the overly dimwitted creatures.


	7. Chapter 7

**Merry Christmas,** I know it's a little late, but I wish it to you all never the less. I managed to get my weight load in chocolate so I'm set for a few days (*cough* greedy cow).

Here is the next installment, bit of a filler really, but I hope you enjoy it anyhow.

Cheers for the f/f: **avatarange, basketball4444, Dady433, bluebell8833 & nachobeats823.**

Also thank you to **Dhalmi93** for your ever-encouraging kind words! X

I do not own Tolkein's and Jackson's magical work, just Todd.

**Chapter 6 – A (not so) Lonely Soul. **

Herself and Ori must have sat there talking about the world for hours. She had made sure to answer as many questions as she felt comfortable with. He was extremely intrigued by her. Yet he never once pushed her. He understood by the way she reacted to the questions which ones she would answer and which ones she would cover with questions of her own. He listened and took note. Unbeknownst to her, he had been taking a keen note in his memory of every thing she was letting slip about her and her heritage. By the time Todd had finished telling him about her time in the North and what kinds of flora and fauna she came across, they were both very hungry. She had taken to explaining to him what the types of plants looked like, and he would sketch them, then she would tell him all she knew on them. He had quite the nice collection of information, and she could tell that he was generally pleased for her to be telling him.

This warmed her, he didn't think she was lying, cheating or warping him. She was so happy to have someone really listening to her. When she was with Lord Elrond and Arwen, she had a feeling sometimes it was all just a bunch of niceties, yet here they were talking of a shared interest, and enjoying themselves which made it all the more rewarding for her. She could help the calm spread through her mind as she watched him taking it all in with an open mind. So much so that she was actually cracking small smiles here and there. Ori must have noticed also, for when ever his innocent and interested questions and comments made her smile, his own cheeks blushed bright pink.

"Oh" She jumped, her fingers pointing to a past sketch. "I just remembered, this leaf also acts brilliantly against the sting of the common nettle. So much so that my Mother called it a Patch Leaf, for it did better for patching you up than any healer could."

"I shall remember that one, for I am always the unlucky Dwarrow to get stung!" Ori chuckled lightly, taking note then. "Your Mother was very knowledgeable."

"She was always the smarter one of my parents!" She chuckled.

"What about your Father?" He asked, innocently once again. She tensed, and then took a deep breath.

"He was a wonderful Father, his knowledge was for different things!" She nodded, looking to Ori with a proud smile on her face. The likes of which made Ori nod with her.

"Ori?" Came a voice from somewhere behind them. Todd tensed immediately, her whole body turning to the sound of oncoming steps. Ori watched with a tensed stature also, unsure of the reaction him being with Todd would create. "Ori, you in there?"

From where they were sat a few large bushes shielded them, so Ori had to call to the voice, before the owner of it finally emerged. It was Bofur, his hat flopping as he walked over to them from around the foliage. Todd flinched slightly as his eyes fell from Ori to her.

"Your Brothers are worried to death lad." He stated. "What in the name of Mahal are you up to?"

"Lady Todd is teaching me about plants from the North" He stuttered nervously. Todd shuffled back so that she was resting on her knees, as if she was ready to bolt at the earliest sign of anger. Yet, when she sniffed a little, she couldn't sense any anger. Unless her senses weren't working as well any more now that she was her second self again. She looked on confused as Bofur sat down. His eyes softened as he peered over at the many sketches and blots of runic text. Ori pointed to the Patch Leaf and smiled. "Look, this could help a great deal!"

"You know quite a lot there lass?" He asked, after reading over a few of their pages. She noticed that his lips move silently when he read. His beard shaking as he did. He had soft brown hair; two big thick braids on either side of his head ran down to his shoulders before bouncing back out a little, like a curl. His beard did the same, yet it wasn't braided. His hat was something else too, Todd had this urge to pluck it from him and put it on her own head. Yet she could never do such a thing, it would be completely inappropriate, yet the though made her smile slightly.

"I guess, I've spent enough time around them is all!" She muttered quietly, after hesitating a little with her thoughts. "You don't mind do you?"

"Well, I'm sure some of this will be a great help some day!" He stated, not really answering her question, which in turn, answered it fully. He wasn't completely happy with it, so she nodded in silent understanding. She internally berated the dwarf for coming and ruining her time with the scholar. She thought back to his warm eyes when she was her other self, outside the troll hoard, she had felt a little more welcome then. Such a shame, she thought. When people thought her only to be a passing fox, they showed sides to them no other person could ever see. She has had people telling her their problems and fears to her as if she could talk and help. Its because they expected nothing back. In her second skin they expected lies and deceit.

"Well, I came to find you to tell you its time for more salad!" Bofur sighed. "Seen as you missed lunch, you could do with coming back now lad!"

Ori nodded and closed his book and packed away his quill and ink back into his little bound case of sorts. He went to stand and then looked back to his companion of sorts. He smiled and held his hand out for her to take. Todd stared at it, and so did Bofur. Her eyes questioned him, yet when he offered her a brighter smile she reached out to take it.

"It was lovely spending time with you, Lady Todd!" He stated confidently as he shook her hand. Bofur looked on, torn between chuckling at the gesture and gawking at the trust Ori had placed in her so quickly. Ori had always been the shy form of the company, his words stuttering and his cheeks blushing. He was a follower, yet here he was, making friends with a Rebhane. Bofur was shocked to say the least, yet something in him told him not to be angry. He looked at her and saw no harm, or any threat at all, if anything he saw someone in need of friendship and companionship, a lonely soul. Her eyes took a lighter hue and her lips twisted to a grin at his actions.

Ori then stood and started wandered back to where he had appeared earlier that morning. Todd watched also, her hand still outstretched ever so slightly. Bofur stood before her and eyed her. Something in her told her that he was going to warn her away, or tell her off. Then she looked into his eyes and saw confusion there. Maybe this was her chance, to say something to prove to him she was ok, safe, in fact.

"It was nice to have someone to talk to, even if it was about plants!" She started almost too quiet for him to hear. "Thank you for not begrudging me that!"

She saw him stare at her for a second, and then he caught himself. He flashed her a quick grin, his eyes shimmering for a second before he scuttled off. Leaving her in the grassy clearing on her own and completely and utterly starving. She wandered then, if there was any chance of her finding food and taking it back to her room. She reveled in her calm mind, the itching appearing only once Ori and Bofur had left her, which confused her also.

The next day went on much the same as the first. She awoke to a breakfast with the Lady Arwen and her family. They spoke more freely this time around, about hunting and weaponry. Elrohir and Elladan were very free when teasing her of her announced skill with twin daggers.

She took great time in explaining to the handsome twins her style of fighting. She had never really needed to use it when she was with her Parents. Yet since that time, she had to call upon the skills they taught her often. When travelling in her first skin became too hard, be it lack of food, or generally discomfort from cold, she would change to her second skin and move into more populated areas. This bought with it challenges, yet only when people started asking the right, or wrong, questions. She had been within a village of men once, north of Bree, where a man had tried to cut her braid out, she had reacted so fast he had barely lifted his dagger before he was flat out on his arse seeing stars. The two elvish lads were pretty flummoxed, neither really believing that the tiny wisp of a girl could cause a grown man any harm at all, let alone knocking them on their hinds.

"Brother, I think Lady Todd is spinning a web there!" Elrohir nudged his brother.

"Ahh yes, for I see no way it could possibly be true, she is so tiny!" Elladan concurred.

Todd let her brows furrow and shuffled in her chair slightly. Arwen coughed and sent her brothers a slightly frustrated look. Whilst Lord Elrond just sat and carried on eating his breakfast as if the conversation was a little bit too adolescent for him. Todd looked to the twins and glared a little at them.

"Of course I can knock someone back on their behind!" She spoke, trying to be polite; she couldn't very well utter words like arse in front of someone like Lord Elrond or Arwen.

"I highly doubt that little one!"

"I'm not that little, you are just extremely tall!" Todd huffed. "I am quite skilled with my daggers too, I can assure you!"

"I will have to see it to believe it." Elladan chipped in.

"Please, Lady Todd I'm sure is extremely talented, but she does not need you doubting her!" Arwen finally spoke, she had been bristling as the conversation turned to a debate. Todd nodded dramatically to the two Elvish lads with a slight smirk.

Todd gained the confidence in the end to ask them for a sparring session the next day. The brothers had jumped at the opportunity and stated that they would even practice the night before. Arwen had insisted that she take it easy, but in all honesty, Todd was excited to have an excuse to use her daggers again. She missed their weight and feel in her palms. Lord Elrond had dismissed her politely towards the end, and she thanked them with a warm smile and a delicate bow.

After breakfast, in which she managed to take with her two sweet rolls, she made her way back to the grassy clearing of the secret garden. She couldn't stay away; the sun was soaring above her and the warmth and serenity of the garden as calling to her. Upon arriving she smiled as Ori waved to her gently. He was already sat on the floor with his book open and the quill and inkpot ready to go, this made Todd flash a small smile. His cheeks flushed slightly with her arrival. She had had a feeling that he might have come back, he wasn't like the rest of his company, in the sense that all they wanted to do was grumble about their hosts and spar with each other. Ori had a little something more about him, a thirst for knowledge and Todd thought that was a very commendable feature to have.

They had jumped straight into discussing the different types of mushrooms then. Their conversation pretty much flowed on from where they left off the day before. Ori had expressed his interest in mushrooms, for he wanted to be able to help contribute to evening meals within camp. He had stated a few times that the chef, Bombur, ran out a few times of ingredients. Therefore Todd managed to teach him all the different types of food he could find to eat, if the need for foraging arose.

They were well into midday, with the sun coming directly overhead but the time Todd pulled out the sweet breads she had taken. Ori had thanked her profusely, and she had to tell him not to worry about it to make him stop. The lad was so polite and nervy, Todd really was at a loss, she was used to it at all. It had been so long since people were thanking her or asking her politely for things with pleases. Her smiles were definitely more frequent than the day before. The stony façade that she tried to keep, mainly by hiding behind her nerves and hair, had falling a little at the wayside, and her usual self was coming to show. She was half cursing herself and have praising herself. She did worry, if maybe she had let him in too quick. What happened when they part ways again? Why was she still here? She had not ties to this place as much as the Company did, but it was the 'where to go next?' question that stopped her from just up and leaving. Here she had found comfort and, dare she say it, a friend.

Todd smiled this time, when Bofur came and silently sat and listened for an hour or so. She had known that someone would come and fetch the scholar, and she was certainly glad it was him. She couldn't help but get a wash of nerves at his arrival. As if maybe today he wasn't going to accept everything like yesterday. Yet he sat down between them both and took to having a read over all she had taught him again. After deeming all the information very handy for his Brother, he set to smoking his pipe and letting the two chat aimlessly.

"How about you Master Bofur, are you a scholar also?" Todd asked, after battling with her confidence and nerves in trying to add him to the conversation.

"Ahh no, I'm a miner by trade, a toy maker at heart!" He smiled warmly, his eyes floating to somewhere over her head.

A toy maker, Todd thought. Miner she understood, for mining was the most popular trade of the Dwarven men. Yet toy making suited him, with his soft eyes and warm smile. She imagined him working with all manners of toys, and children from around Middle Earth wanting his work. From carvings of warriors to mechanical flying dragons.

"I think that suits you best, toy maker" She nodded. "I can imagine you create fine toys!"

"Thank you lass!" He said, looking between a smiling Ori and pleased Todd. "What about you?"

"I have been travelling for years, I worked under my father as a jeweler though, before that." She admitted. "We made this together!"

She fished out a silver chain from around her neck, its length long enough for the pendant to be hidden within her undershirt. The pendant shone brightly in the afternoon light, it was a flat nest of interweaving silver streams, a single droplet of moonstone sat in the middle reflecting the orange hue of the sun. Ori and Bofur both looked intently to it, for its craftsmanship was beautiful.

"A very fine piece that!" Ori breathed.

"Aye, it is" Bofur agreed. "What made you join your Father and his craft?"

"It was just natural?" She half questioned and stated. "We lived in a small village, and he needed help with expanding, people wanted to start trading with other towns and villages you see, so I stayed behind and began the silversmithing, whilst Father went about trading our jewellery." She explained.

"Must have been pretty good at it, if people wanted to trade with him from other towns?" Ori suggested, a hint of curiosity in this voice.

"Oh of course, he was the finest jeweler in Erebor before the fire drake swept down from the north, that he has assured me!" Todd smiled proudly, her nerves cracking slightly as her fondness and affection for her Father overwhelmed her.

"Erebor?" Bofur asked, his mind playing catch up. Todd looked to him, she thought she had mentioned her Fathers heritage to them all, yet when she thought about it, she had stated her Dwarvish heritage to her King in a huff and rage at his stubborn unwillingness to listen and trust her, way back when they first arrived.

"Oh yes, my father Balgiar set the finest of gems on the finest chains. He once told me that he made a Dwarrodam swoon at the sight of a family of sapphire stones he had set into a woven starlight chain." Todd chuckled slightly as she remembered her Fathers rosy cheeks and deep rumbling laughter as he told her the story.

"That's a mean feat!" Ori chirped.

"Thats unbelievable, so you're a Halfling?" Bofur interrupted, obviously still struggling over her mixed race. "Half Rebhane, half dwarf?"

"Yes, a whelp if you really must" Todd smirked at her usual nickname. Ori and Bofur both frowned at the use of the derogatory word.

"Well it explains why you're such a wee lass, when your fox self was so large." He stated, rubbing his chin. Todd watched as his forehead wrinkled a little, his eyes washing over her. The feeling altogether not as threatening as it normally was.

"It's about time you both were leaving for your super though, do you mind if I walk back with you, then part for my room?" She asked, jumping so far away from the subject that she felt the need to shuffle on the grass. Hopeful that maybe they wouldn't mind her tagging along, and that today she would find her way back without getting lost. She saw Ori nod his head, but her eyes fell to Bofur. She watched as he contemplated the idea. Finally though his eyes softened once again.

"Of course!"

They wandered in silence, but it didn't bother Todd, she was just happy to have the companionship. Once she separated from Ori and Bofur, she looked around till she spotted the familiar hallway. She bound down it and flew straight into her room, the healing room. It hadn't changed once again, apart from the tray and meal left for her on the table next to her bed. She sighed with relief and took to tucking in. After finishing her meal she made sure the tray was neatly placed upon one of the tables nearest the door.

It still amazed her that they had left her within this healing room. Her mind slipped to the conclusion that it was solely there for the purpose of housing injured guests, for there certainly have been no elves within it since she had arrived. Maybe, she thought, elves didn't get ill like other's did.

Settling back down onto her bed, she slipped her long tunic off and sat around with just her undershirt on. Its big baggy sleeves and airy fabric was the most comfortable feeling ever with the breeze that was currently whipping around the sunset lit room. She pulled out her whetstone and twin blades and took to sharpening them for the sparring match she was to have with Elrohir and Elladan the next day.

She had just started on her second dagger when a loud knock came to her door, startling her and making her jump from her bed and tense. She called out to the door in welcome, and watched as the door flew open and in strode her King and the wizard.

"Good Evening little one!" Gandalf spoke. She nodded to him in reply and then waited for him to continue. "I hope you do not mind our intrusion"

"Not at all, how can I help you?" She politely countered, bowing her head to her King as he nodded curtly back to her.

"Just a few questions, I told him to wait till tomorrow, yet…" he sent a rather tired and exasperated look to Todd. "…what a King wants my dear!"

"You spent the last two days with a few of my company yes?" Thorin asked, stepping forward, completely forgoing any notion of introductions and small talk before launching into the thick of his queries.

"Yes." She figured that the shorter the answer the less he could get mad at for her beating around the bush, per say. She had worried about being caught conversing with Ori, and now Bofur, but she really didn't see what all the fuss was about, she wasn't poisoning them or spewing lies to them.

"You were teaching Ori how to forage for provisions, yes?" He continued.

"Yes"

"Why?" He asked then, stepping a little closer. Todd wrapped her arms over her chest, in a manner that showed she was not afraid of him, yet her face showed that her nerves were getting to her a little.

"He seemed interested, so I offered to share some of my knowledge." She reasoned. That really was the crux of it; she didn't harbor any secret agendas.

"That was it?" Thorin asked again. Todd nodded to him, looking between him and Gandalf, the latter shifted his weight onto his staff and sighed lightly. "I thought I told you to stay away, if I was not mistaken…"

"She is not a danger to your Company Thorin, she has skills and knowledge that could help I am sure of it." Gandalf voice cut across him then, strong and wise. "It would be wise to follow mine and Lord Elrond's council!"

"I don't understand Gandalf?" Todd asked, deciding the whole situation was extremely uncomfortably confusing. Thorin should follow Lord Elrond and Gandalf's council on what? What matter, concerning her, could her King have asked about?

"I have been struck with an idea, one that will benefit the Company and yourself" He riddled, not really giving anything away. Todd raised her brows to him.

"Yes?" She insisted. Thorin looked her up and down as her attitude flared at the mystic wizard, almost appraising her abrupt tone.

"Yes indeed" Gandalf mumbled, before carrying on. "I have decided that you will be the fifteenth member of Thorin Oakenshield's Company, under the title of 'scout'!"

"Scout?" Todd repeated, letting his words sink in a little.

"Yes, you will check for dangers, protect the Company and keep an eye on our Journey to the Lonely Mountain"

"I have not agreed to this yet, however…" Thorin added, Todd could tell by the forced look in her Kings face that he had been weathered down to this idea by the wizard. "... I need to see some of the fight you have in you!"

"You wish to see me sparring?" Todd asked. Her mind was racing. Did she really want to let them hire her? She thought. A huge part of her longed to be able to see Erebor restored, for the honor of her Father. He would have wanted nothing more than to see it once more. She owed him that much. Yet there was no way she would ever be completely accepted into the Company. Yes she had made a connection with the young scholar, and dare say, the toy maker. Yet that was it. The rest were narrow-minded fools who could not spare her the time to prove herself trustworthy let alone anything more. Maybe she could change that though; maybe by helping on this quest she would open their minds and change their hearts. It was an absurd thought, but it lightened her mind a little. Already, just by being with Ori, and to some extent Bofur, for two days had taken the ache and constant itch from the back of her mind, it only now showed itself in the dark of night instead of constantly. That had to count towards something. "I actually had a session organized with Elrond's sons tomorrow, they wish to spar with me also, if you wanted to watch?"

"Perfect, we can _all_ watch." Gandalf clapped from where he was leaning against a wall. "Thorin, you can see her skill tomorrow after breakfast!"

I'm going to start rambling at the bottom of these chapters now, don't want to be the annoying arse at the beginning that just gets in the way with unnecessary word vomit.

My thought for the patch leaf was from that of a Doc Leaf. I mean, there supposed to work, but it never did for me.

I was hoping to get some views on Todd character so far, so I can check that I am portraying her the way I want to? It would be awesome to hear what you think! In future chapters you will get more of a sense of her strength, she is no weakling used to people saving her all the time, so there will be some action.

Cheers Pals!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there,

I only updated yesterday but it has been so icy here my car doors wouldn't open, so I used that as an excuse to spend the day in bed writing. I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Let me know how it goes,

Cheers!

I do not own anything except my little Todd.

**Chapter 7 – Of Hilts and Hearts**

She awoke the next day with a fire building in her chest. She had the whole night to think over what was going to happen. She was going to show her King her skill, and whether or not she impressed him was the key to letting her come on his quest with his Company. In her head things were simple, or she wanted them to be simple. If she did well, if her King was impressed with her skill and her abilities, then she would be allowed on the quest, upon which she would then make it her mission to not only befriend each dwarf but to also prove to them that she could protect them and help. If she didn't prove herself and her King deemed her place among them unavailable she would follow them anyway.

She had dreamt that night, of her Fathers shinning halls of stone, with the bustling of life and laughter within them. She saw him there, at his station smithing beautiful necklaces of starlight and gems. It had hardened a resolve in her. She realized also that her Mother would also be proud, she never wanted her daughter to be alone, and therefore the prospect of friends would probably make her smile down on her.

She launched herself out of bed, and used the replenished washbowl to clean herself before changing into her tight dark hunting trousers, her white undershirt and this time she donned her black tunic dress. After tying the corset bows, her twin blades were also secured to her by way of a thick brown leather belt that sat on her hips over her tunic. The hilts sat at each hip, just under the fitted corset part of the tunic, ready for easy grabbing in tight situations. She figured that being in her most comfortable gear would mean for a more easier way of moving. She tucked her necklace inside her white undershirt and pulled out her red ribbon from the bottom of her bag. She had meant to put it in the last few days, but something always got in the way. She plopped herself down in front of the mirror. She picked two strands from the side of her head above her ears, and took them to the back of her head where the muddled them into a bun, then she used the ribbon to tie a tight bow about it securing it in place.

Looking in the mirror then made her self deflate a little. She still had the splatter of freckles over her cheeks and her nose. They were a testament to how pale she way. He skin was like snow, no matter how much sun she had labored under. Also as if she had been living in Erebor already for the whole of her life. Yet one quick affectionate tug to her braid and clasp made her shake her insecurities aside and take a deep breath.

Her hair was looking just as wild as the day before, with it being fresh from a wash it was snaking around her head in waves, then dropping down to the small of her back. It was unnecessarily long, but she wasn't going to cut it. No way, that wasn't what her Father would have wanted. He had told her and made her grow up with the knowledge that hair is an extremely important thing to the Dwarrows of Middle Earth. The longer and more full the hair the more attention and respect you gain. She imaged that some of those in the Company had a lot of respect with their donut shaped braids and star shaped hairstyles.

She moved to the door then, not sure whether she would be eating with Arwen at all, seen as the day was shaping to be quite a busy one. She had just left and turned her back to close her door when a voice cleared behind her. Turning she spotted Bofur, at his side another of the company, his cousin if she remembered correctly. They both looked her up and down, taking in her belt and twin daggers, with hesitant eyes. She decided it was now or never, she needed to make good impressions to try and win them over, even if they sneered and huffed at her, she would give them no reason to hate her. She hoped only then would their judgment of her change from that of her fallen ancestors.

"Good Morning" She bowed her head a little.

"Good Morning Lass" Bofur nodded back, his cousin was nodding his head too, a little franticly but nodding all the same. "We came to fetch you, you're eating with us this morning!"

"Ahh, are you sure?" Todd asked, feeling nervous, the last time she ate with the company it hadn't ended well.

"It's what Thorin wants, plus Ori is excited to see you again." He said with a small smile.

Todd blushed and started towards them. Bofur lead the way towards the Company, with Todd and Bifur walking side by side behind him. He chatted away about how Ori, after they had both been pulled to one side and told off by Thorin, had stood up for her and blurted to Thorin and Balin that her Father was indeed Balgiar of Erebor. Todd shook her head, not really knowing whether she was pleased they knew or even more worried. Bifur had positioned himself right next to her, and kept looking at her from the corners of his eyes. The whole thing making Todd a little uncomfortable, yet she didn't sense a threat from him. She had been wary, for the dwarf had an axe blade stuck in his head and she thought it would maybe make him a little temperamental, but he seemed easy enough to get along with. Just very quiet, he hadn't spoken a word to her the whole time.

The journey to where the dwaves where eating their breakfast was a short one, the time it took for them to reach the company let Todd steel herself. She readied herself for the looks and mumbles. Yet when she arrived she had heard none of the disdain that she normally did, yet no one had bothered to greet her or look at her at the same time. She had frozen at the doorway, much like the first time with Gandalf. She flinched at every loud noise, ready to protect herself, even though she kind of knew they wouldn't hurt her, too badly.

Bofur hesitated with her before taking a deep breath, the semi-serious look in his brown eyes left and he plastered a bright smile upon his face. Booming he laughed and lead Todd towards them all by her elbow. He laughed and announced their arrival whilst throwing a joke about a group of lads being scared of a woman, which caused a few to bristle and others to chuckle. Todd let him lead her through and round to a table, the laughing and joking of Bofur taking her mind from the general situation, she couldn't help but let a small smile grace her features as she watched how he navigated the Company, bringing smiles to their faces.

"Here!" He said finally, showing her to a seat. She plopped herself down and shuffled the chair further into the table. The others all jumped into their own seats then and took to discussing the days activities. She sat and listened, a few times the older dwarves would look to her, and if they caught eyes with her they would glare a little, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. Bofur had sat down next to her with Bilbo on her other side and Ori in front. The three kept her in the conversation by asking her the odd question here and there. She was very thankful for them in the end.

"Thank you!" Todd smiled and nudged both Bilbo and Bofur with her shoulders and then kicked Ori gently from under the table. All three snapped their attention to her. "Thank you very much for letting me join you for breakfast"

"That's quite alright Lady Todd, can't have you hungry for our day of sparring!" Bilbo said halfheartedly. "Although, I wont be joining in!"

"How come?" Todd asked, she didn't feel shocked though, she knew that Hobbits were creatures of comfort and that fighting really wasn't something they were very skilled at. She regarded him whilst she filled her plate with a few sweet breads and sweet jams and tucked in.

"I'm no warrior, I couldn't hit a cows backside with a banjo!" He joked; Bofur chuckled along with them as Todd let out a giggle that to him sounded like crystals and weightless gems.

"Master Bilbo, I highly doubt that!" Todd joked with him. "I'm sure that with a bit of practice and a few lessons you could be just as lethal as the rest of your Company!" She smiled sweetly and tucked a stray red curl behind her ear. Bofur noticed that she had tied some of it behind with a long red ribbon, but the nature of her hair meant that it couldn't very well be tamed, much like her, he thought in a way.

"What makes you think were lethal?" Ori asked innocently, for he didn't really understand it himself, having grown up around such warriors his whole life he was used to their gruff attitudes and burly appearances.

"Well, I noticed when I first came across you all that a good few of you have personalized weaponry" She explained, for instance Dwalin, the burly baldheaded dwarf had twin axes with runes she had yet to look closely upon. "Therefore prompting me to think you are skilled with the weapons?"

"Aye Lassie, you don't miss much do ye?" Dwalin himself interjected from a little further up the table. "We can be real dangerous when we need to be!"

Although it was said as an obvious warning and taunt, Todd decided to rise above it. Shocking the company when she tried to ask him questions then. Her eyes sparkled slightly which took a few of the older dwarves aback a little, she looked like an innocent child asking a teacher for answers, for she really was interested. Her Father had mentioned battles before, yet never in detail.

"So you've fought in battles Master Dwalin?" She asked, stealing her nerves and plunging in headfirst, as so to speak. She was hoping that he would play ball.

"Aye, I've seen my fair share." He huffed back. The whole table was watching the interaction with wide eyes. "Don't see why you need to concern yourself with it though!"

"My Father spoke of battles you see, said that those who survive are strong and brave indeed!" She countered nodding her head. Ori shuffled in his chair. "I've never been in one myself though."

"Her Father was a Dwarf of Erebor you see!" He stated, making the heads of some spin to him at such a speed, Todd almost wandered how their heads hadn't fallen off. "He was a jeweler wasn't he, Lady Todd!"

"That he was" She smiled to Ori, who blushed a little under all the attention he was receiving.

"Half-breed?" The one with the ear trumpet asked from the end of the table, confusion tainting his tone.

"Half Rebhane, half Dwarf?" Dori, Ori's eldest brother asked from next to him.

The conversations of the other end of the table started up between the older dwarves then, each discussing her. Some of them were looking wide-eyed down to her, whilst others were shaking their heads disapprovingly. Her heart did a little skip beat, she never really ever got far enough into conversation with people to tell them about her Father, so that was different. Maybe knowing about her Father would soften their opinions, yet maybe it would only make them harsher. She was nervous again, as if she was on trail. Todd turned back to the other end of the table, which held Kili, Fili, Bombur and Bifur.

The two young lads were extremely interested with her Father, for like her, grew up on tales of the Lonely Mountain. They asked her many questions about him, about what he taught her, both fascinated. Something in them clicked with her, a shared admiration, something they all looked up to. They were a lot like her in a sense, and they saw that now in the way her eyes had sparkled when talking about him and how he loved Erebor.

"Has no one taught you then, how to fight?" She asked Bilbo, trying to head away from any unwanted awkward silences when they had asked about where her Father was now.

"I would be useless at it, some of these here Dwarves think I'm more of a grocer than a… than I uhm yes well, they don't believe I'm up to the job!" Bilbo stuttered, making Todds brows knit together at the blunder as he tried to cover over something.

She was about to push further when Thorin strutted into the room with Gandalf, Lord Elrond and the young brothers, Elrohir and Elladan. The two brothers searched the Company for Todd and upon spotting her wandered over, completely ignoring the looks they were getting from the dwarves, who had all fallen very eerily silent, once again. Todd realized they had a knack for making situation ten times more awkward just be keeping their mouths shut and letting there judging eyes do the talking.

"There you are!" Elrohir smirked. Todd noticed that he had his sword and two long blades fastened to his belt. The same with his bother, figures that they would also have the exact same weapons, as well as their looks and personalities, she thought.

"Did you miss me at breakfast?" Todd joked with them, making them both chuckle.

"We were quite shocked to find that this Company had stolen you away from us, although we're sure there will still be time for us to beat you?" Elladan spoke up.

"Yeah as if!" Todd chuckled, pushing her now empty plate away from her and moving to stand with them.

Thorin had barked at them then, telling them to suit up and follow Lord Elrond. They did as was told and Todd stood with the Elf Brothers, as they rushed around grabbing their weapons and readying themselves. Todd had noticed that Bilbo and Bofur had shot her a few looks whilst they were going about their business, especially Bofur. She didn't fully notice though how he was eyeing the brothers very carefully. He wasn't keen on how close they were standing to her, or how they made her chuckle more then himself and Ori had.

Yet it was all left behind when they trundled down to an open area. A field if you will, nestled between many arches and walkways. A stream was bumbling around them creating a soft relaxing sound. The Company split up into groups with Bilbo and Ori sat off to one side under a few trees for shade. Todd smiled a little when she noticed Ori showing Bilbo a page that they had worked on previously. Lord Elrond had taken his sons to one side and was giving them an earful about something; by the looks on their faces they weren't happy to be hearing what ever he was saying. Gandalf was stood beside her then, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I do believe it is now or never little one!" He stated, watching the company begin to practice their steps.

"Not really, I have a plan Master Gandalf." Todd grinned.

"I'm sure you do!"

At that moment Thorin wandered over and pointed to her twins blades sheathed on her hips. "I would like to see your stances, steps and counter steps" He stated, very much the regal King asking for what ever he wanted.

"Of course" She replied, straightening herself up, showing respect to her ill-mannered King. She pulled her twin daggers from the sheaths on each hip. Their brilliant silver rune etched blades glinting in the morning sun. The red tassels on each hilt swinging and knocking against her knuckles. She reveled in their light and easy weight. She moved to stand before her King and took a deep breath before slipping into her first stance.

She continued this as she showed her King each stance she knew. Once they were done and he seemed to be pleased with them, she moved onto her steps. Firstly she stood, her feet set at shoulder width apart, the daggers held blade facing down, as if they were an extra joint to her arm. Bringing her back foot in a sweeping motion to the front, she lowered herself and swung her blade around her. Then she was lost, lost in the moves that her Father and Mother had taught her.

It was always made imperative that she should defend herself. Her parents understood the dangers of the world and sought to make sure their daughter was prepared for anything. She had learnt swift fluid movements from her Mother, who taught her how to move like the wind through the autumn leaves. Where as her Father had taught her how to strike with deadly precision and force. The combination left her movements very swift yet strong, a manner that was visually different compared to that of the harsh and brutish nature the Dwarves usually used.

When she had finished, she stood and spun both blades around her hands and then she held the hilts to her chest, to her heart, before sheathing them and facing her King.

Thorin had to admit that he was not expecting much from the fox at all. She seemed way to thin and sickly to be of any use in a fight. He thought her skill would be extremely basic, on par with their burglar. Yet he was proven wrong on all counts, when he was observing her steps and counter steps.

He had watched, with a hidden curiosity and interest, as she swiftly span and almost danced her way through her steps. Yet her fluid swift movements held the hint of a harsh slicing and fierce thrusting of that of the rest of the company. He supposed her Father had taught her the theory behind the strength. It was quite humbling to watch. Yet at the same time, this was all just show. The real test would come when she was to spar with himself and then the pointy eared brothers.

Once she had finished, he watched as she span her daggers and then held the hilts to her chest. He saw the flicker of sadness pass through her eyes, before she sheathed them and looked up to him for his opinion or approval. He nodded first before he began, slightly wary of a few of his Company watching for his words as much as she was.

"You show some skill, you will take a break and then I shall spar with you." He stated, before nodding to her and walking away back to Dwalin and his brother. He met them, Balin eyeing him carefully, yet Dwalin's fierce gaze was set on the fox.

"She seemed very well versed" Balin began. "She looked very comfortable with her movements, strong too!"

"What are you suggesting?" Thorin cut.

"That you should give the lass a little more slack." Baling sighed, making both Thorin and his Brother tense and look a little affronted.

"You approve of the half breed?" Dwalin stuttered.

"I'm merely trying to say that she aided our escape from those Wargs, there is no need to be so confrontational."

"Yes, but she was in immediate danger, she is free to leave now, she is not in our debt any more" Thorin argued. "I understood her acts of bravery back then, we were the ones to free her from the Troll hoard"

"She didn't have to even help us then Thorin" Balin countered, making Thorin's anger bubble up inside him. This quest meant too much for him to put in the hands of some female. Yet not only had Gandalf vouched for her Lord Elrond had also. They had spoken of her Mothers bloodline, and how it had been around during the darkness, and that her kin were among the race that stood strong against the darkness, and not fall to it. Yet that meant naught to him, he didn't want anyone else on this quest that could get in his way, The Hobbit was already trying his patience. If it weren't the little save he did back with the Trolls, he would have been sent packing back to the Shire by now. What happened if because of her, his company got hurt, his nephews got hurt? He would never forgive himself, or her.

"She is a woman, she will only ruin our chances by getting in the way!" He countered.

"Not to mention she is a lying, spiteful creature." Dwalin added.

"You will do well to remember that not everyone is out to spite you Master Dwalin" Came a deep rumble of a voice from behind them. Turning Thorin meet the steely grey eyes of the Wizard, pipe in hand, a stern look in his old eyes.

"What does that mean?" Dwalin bit back.

"That having a new member does not automatically mean the demise of your quest. Every one has their own path" He started, gaining the trio's attention full heartedly by glaring a little at them in turn as he spoke. "Little Todd's path has crossed ours and I don't see it separating again for the foreseeable future"

"Is this some kind of foresight?" Balin asked.

"You could say that"

"I will not be pressured into letting it join, at least not until I have sparred with it" Thorin spat, his anger taking over. Yet the Wizard's face turned thunderous and it took some steel to stop himself from stepping back a little.

"It has a name Thorin Oakenshield." He boomed, gaining the attention of a few other members of the company. His anger flared making the immediate vicinity seem gloomier and darker all of a sudden, much like the last time he was questioned about Bilbo. "You will do well to remember her name, because I can assure you there will be a time when you will need to call it."

Thorin nodded then, his glare a little less threatening; he did not want to antagonize the wizard any further. Gandalf obviously knew what he was talking about, otherwise why would he be so adamant, and certain. It made Thorin question himself slightly. The fox had helped them escape form the Warg's and their riders, when she could have just run away to her own safety. Not only that she had protected his company, Ori and Bilbo namely, when he couldn't. He was slightly thankful in that respect. Yet her heritage left much to be required. Rebhanes were known to lie and cheat their way into the pockets of men, even leading them astray and killing them to do so.

"You do not feel her to be cut from the same evil like her forefathers?" Thorin asked, eyeing the wizard very carefully. Gandalf sighed, leaning heavier on his staff.

"It is true that Rebhanes were used by a darkness…" He began, looking around towards the rest of the company. It would not do for some of them to hear his words. "Those fell beasts were darker, their fur reflecting the darkness that clouded their hearts. That was more than an age ago Thorin, do not judge her for the acts of those long since dead to this world."

"I do not trust her, and nothing you can say could sway me" Thorin ended, Dwalin nodding his head with a gruff noise beside him. Even if this fox was to end up proving her worth and skill, and did end up being a part of his company, he would watch her like a Hawke. One wrong move, one single breath out of line and he would run her through with his blade.

"Fox!" He shouted, catching the half-breeds attention as she was sat with Ori and the Hobbit, chattering away and giggling with each other. Her eyes had darted to him straight away, her brow creasing from the curt way he had called over to her. "We spar now!"

She nodded and smiled back to Ori and Bilbo before standing and moving to a large unoccupied space, Thorin moved to join her. His strides to her were powerful, reflecting his mood. He wasn't going to go lightly on her. If he had to he would deal her some hard blows. She may have been a woman, but if this creature was pushed maybe it would show its true nature, maybe it would snap and it would give him a reason to leave her behind.

He came to stop in front of her and rooted his feet ready. His unsheathed his sword as she unsheathed her twin daggers. He smirked, there was no way she could keep a decent spar going with him with those, he thought. They stood and regarded each other for a while; he took in the way her emerald eyes followed his every move, every twitch of muscle and every hot breath. Her fiery curls were billowing out behind her like a curtain of fire behind her, his eyes lingering on the braid again. A strange feeling washed over him slightly before he noticed her left foot start to slide slowly forwards, her right arms arching down towards her back and out behind her. He watched as she spun the daggers in her hands so that she held the blade facing down towards the floor in her palms, the blade shining out from her tight fists. Then she shot forward.

He reacted quick enough, when she arched to take a hit to his left shoulder, trying to use her speed against her and topple her, he pushed his whole body wait towards her, only to take in a sharp inhale of breath as she dipped and span round on her fist to swipe at his feet. Darting up they engaged in a quick concession of clashing baled before, at the last second he jumped and stepped away from her backwards to ready himself again.

She did the same, an immense sense on concentration could be seen in her eyes and Thorin realized that maybe she could be a decent opponent. He cursed the thoughts within his head and raised his sword in both hands up to point straight at her head. He moved first and swiftly with his right foot, aiming straight for her head. His move would have got her too if it weren't for her quick sidestep, followed by her move of ducking and sweeping her daggers around her in a sharp motion, yet he was too quick, he read the move and jabbed his sward back towards her movement and sliced at her right arm. The fox girl winced and jumped back away from him, sneering slightly.

"Thorin!" He heard Gandalf warn behind him. He took the chance then to glance back wards, Gandalf was stood with a disapproving look on his face, Lord Elrond was impassive whilst the two pointy-eared brothers were bristling slightly. His own Company was all grouped together watching. All of them with varying look of shook and amusement.

Turning back around his watched as his red haired opponent stood straight and moved her feet together. Her eyes never once left Thorins. He felt his muscles tense ready and then rushed her once again, this time his sword was held out to his side. As he was about to make his hit, she span around against him, so that his speed stopped him from shifting once she had her back to his back. Grabbing his arm she bent it back and twisted him around. His balance was lost and he felt his rage surge from within and he swept his sword round to intercept her. Yet she had already darted to the ground and slid under his parted legs, hitting the inside of his thigh with the side of her blade showing him she could have easily of sliced him open there. Then she jumped up behind him and placed her arms around his neck and placed the blade of her dagger against his neck.

"Yield?" she asked, her breath rushing across his ear, a clump of wild red waves blowing about his face.

He stood there with the girl practically hanging of his back with her blade pressed to his throat for a good minute before nodding gruffly. She had actually stumped him with about five moves. He couldn't believe it, and by the looks of the rest of his company, neither could they.

As she started to release him he shook her off and stepped away. Turning he looked her up and down, failing to stop the shocked and annoyed look from his face.

She bowed to him then, lowering her head and pressing the hilts of her blades to her chest, like she had earlier and then sheathed them. The whole process made Thorin huff out his anger at himself. He nodded briefly to her before stalking off. Gandalf and Balin following close behind him.

How could he have been so easily bested? The outcome was driving him and would continue to drive him to distraction for as long as he breathed. He needed time to think. This woman obviously had a great deal of skill when it came to fighting. If they could have her next to them the next time they faced the Orc pack, it could mean her saving the lives of the weaker Company members. Yet why in the world would he ever want that creature in his Company? Even though Gandalf said she was strong and that she would never fall to darker ways, how could he be sure? How could he know that she wouldn't betray them all and kill them? He couldn't, but that was what Gandalf was asking him, trust. He wanted Thorin to trust her, to let her in and help them.

"Thorin!" Balin shouted behind him, so he finally came to a halt.

"Thorin, why did you do that?" Balin asked sternly, like he was berating him for bad childish behavior.

"Why did I do what?" He countered. "Why did I walk away?"

"No, you cut her Thorin!" Balin sighed, his anger flaring a little, yet keeping his voice in check in front of his King. King first, friend second as per always.

"It was a spar Balin, it was bound to happen!" Thorin was getting angry now, he didn't need this; he needed time to think, especially before his meeting with Elrond to read his map later. He still hadn't decided whether he was going to go through with it or not.

"You have sparred with me, Dwalin… your nephews Thorin, and never harmed a hair on our heads!"

"Yes, well she isn't one of us!"

"Is she not?" Balin's eyes were searching his now. "Did you not hear Ori mention the name of her Father?"

"I did." Thorin said lowly, seeing a flash of a face and a booming laugh he had nearly forgotten rush through his mind.

"Balgiar, Thorin!" Balin whispered, as Gandalf caught them up pulling along a rather flustered Todd. Thorin froze, his mind whirring at a million times faster than any steed could travel. "Her Father was Balgiar."

"Thorin Oakenshield, you stubborn Dwarf!" Gandalf boomed as he came to stop before them, completely unaware of the pointed looks and mental breakdown of sorts Thorin was sharing silently with Balin. "What were you thinking actually harming little Todd like that?"

There was a long labored silence in which Gandalf waited for a reply, his grey eyes unwavering against the clouded, confused and utterly emotionally void steel eyes of Thorin. Thorin glanced from the confused Todd back to Balin at least five times until Gandalf caught on, and watched as emotions flitted through the Kings features. He hummed as she watched familiarization, hurt, confusion and resolve wash over him. A quick look to Balin confirmed that he also was just as shocked to see his King so lost for words.

"She can join us!" Thorin all but muttered under his breath.

_So I wanted desperately for Thorin, Balin and Dwalin to know of Todd's father, but I had racked my minds for a link. I think I have one now, so here's hoping its believable and good enough for when the time comes. _

_It was nice to write Todd with the Company, I cant wait to get started on stuff outside of Rivendell, its been too long I think, but its nearing an end now. _

_Hope you all enjoyed this, _

_Cheers x_


	9. Chapter 9

Happy New Year little chickens!

I hope you all had wonderful celebrations. Here is the next chapter. It's a filler, me getting used to the Companies interactions, so please correct me if anything is wrong or rubbish.

Cheers for the f/f: **bluebell8833, bookworm182 & kurokazeryuu**

**Dhalmi93** – Your reviews make my day! I was getting a little worried that no one was really liking it, but you make me smile. I want this to be a slow burn, its so stupid when people insert OC's that are just accepted and loved straight away, Todd needs to earn it! Thank you again.

**HobbitGirl330** – Thank you! Your review the same as Dhalmi93's came at the perfect time to cheer me up! Hope this is ok for you.

I only own Todd!

Cheers x

**Chapter 9 - A Family Affair**

Todd was completely and utterly beside herself. She was dead certain after their spar that her King would be angry with her and cast her away from the Company. After he had stormed off Balin had rushed after him and Gandalf had all but grabbed her by the arm and pulled her along with him to find them.

The wizard wasn't happy, he wasn't happy at all. He had muttered under his breath over and over about him slicing her arm. Apparently it was bad manners and the wizard was not having any of it. Todd smirked a little at Gandalf obvious anger and shook her head. It hadn't hurt that much, of course it had come at a shock. She had wiped at the blood with her sleeve and it had stopped bleeding since, not bothering her in the slightest, the mark would be nothing more than a scar by the next day. Yet never once when learning and sparring with her Father had be actually harmed her, and by the looks of the others within the Company, they were pretty shocked too. Although she did spot Dwalin and the ginger one, Gloin she thought, sharing amused grins.

They rounded a corner and came to a walkway where Balin was giving Thorin what looked to be an ear full. Her King was stood with his head hunched down on his neck, staring intently at the floor. Balin muttered something that made him shoot his head up, and then they caught eyes. Blue steel, against shinning emerald.

"Thorin Oakenshield, you stubborn Dwarf!" Gandalf all but shouted, his booming voice echoing off the walls. "What were you thinking actually harming little Todd like that?"

Thorin didn't even flinch, he just kept on staring. Staring straight at her, the intense look in his eyes made her feel extremely uncomfortable. Maybe he was thinking of something to shout at her, a way of warning her away from the quest, and his Company. Yet it never came, her heart was beating manically in her chest, she could have sworn they could all hear it. Then she watched as clouded emotions flew across the Kings face, and his next words hit her like a brick.

"She can join us!" He muttered.

"What?" Todd stuttered back to him, her eyebrows shooting off her forehead in shock.

"On one condition!" Thorin stated, pulling back his overly regal and stubborn persona once again. He pulled his shoulders back and stood tall, looking down one her. All the confusion and emotion void from his features. He was back to being stone. Todd nodded her head frantically.

"Anything!" She breathed.

"You keep out of the way, if you become a burden, there will be problems, understand?" He snapped.

She could take that. She could take that indeed, there was no way she was going to be a burden to any of them, she was going to protect them, work with them and gain their trust and friendship. She was going to help them reclaim Erebor, her Fathers home. Her heart leapt into the air and hummed with happiness, then she looked to Balin and Thorin, realizing that they wanted to hear her answer to his condition.

"Of course, I will do what ever it takes!" Todd chirped, making Balin try to stifle a grin.

She had never been so relieved in her whole life. She hadn't even realized that she had been holding such a deep breath. She thought that it must have been the unique circumstances. For so long she had been trying to find somewhere safe, never really settling down. Her parents were her home, and now that they were, not with her, home was lost in the wind. With her home gone, the itching in the back of her mind had grown, but now maybe that would all change. She had been at the point of giving up and doing god knows what. She hadn't thought of a plan, yet the trolls came and she was thrust into the path of the Company. It took all that she had not to just shout her thanks to Yavanna and Aule, for it must have been divine intervention.

Not only had she been looking for a new home, she then ran into a company of dwarves that were to be reclaiming a home that they had lost. All of them homeless, and seeking a home.

"I just hope I can offer you enough strength and help to see the job done!" Todd bowed her head a little, her messy red curls flopping down over her face and emerald eyes shinning, to her King as he nodded his head along with her.

"Yes, well I hope so too, for your sake!"

"With that finally settled I feel we should get back to the others." Gandalf spoke sternly now. He wanted to move things along so that the King couldn't change his mind, or say something insulting or rude.

Todd followed him, after bowing once again to her King, before being led back to the group. She tugged at his sleeve, causing him to turn to her as they walked.

"Thank you!" She smiled, even though he had been an insufferably mystic wizard, he had helped her, in his own way.

"That is quite alright little one!" He said as they reached everyone else. They were all stood around chatting animatedly, some were whispering whilst others were down right shouting their view and opinions on Todd's fighting skills out for all to hear. She thought she caught a few say her form was strong and stealthy, which made her mentally applaud herself. There were a few grumbles about her style being dirty and unfair though, but she didn't care, as long as it saved her from harm, what did it matter really.

She headed straight for Bilbo, Bofur and Ori, the three noticing her arrival and smiling to her. Ori was practically bouncing on his feet. Striding across the grass to them she held her head high as a few gazes were sent her way. Water of a ducks back, she thought.

"That was pretty amazing, Lady Todd!" Ori smiled.

"Thank you" She nodded coming to a halt before them all. She seemed to be thanking a lot of people recently.

"It's been a while since anyone has bested our leader lass!" Bofur grinned, the reality of the woman before him thrashing Thorin's royal arse was extremely amusing to him. Bilbo had chuckled and stated that he never thought he would see the day. "Doubt he will ever forget it though!"

"Well it seemed to do the trick!" She beamed to them. "He has allowed me to join you, as such!"

"Really?" Bilbo and Ori smiled to her, Bilbo looking somewhat relieved and she really did understand the feeling. He was just glad to have someone else that wasn't a complete insufferable dwarf, someone more to his level, even though she had Dwarvish blood in her, he saw her more as an outsider like himself.

"Yes, although I have been told to stay out the way, I will probably just tail you all at a safe distance!" She countered, letting her eyes fall to her feet, feeling like she had gotten ahead of herself for a moment in her excitement.

She heard the Durin brothers start to whisper to each other, looking up she saw a mixture of shock and apprehension to their faces. They were confused as to how a woman would ever had been allowed on this quest, let alone one of her kind. They didn't hate the lass, not at all, but they were wary enough of her. The thought of having to keep an eye on her, in case she tried anything, like the elders had mentioned earlier, didn't sit well with them.

Something was telling Bofur also that he didn't have to worry about her, he knew deep down that she wasn't an evil creature, but the others were so distrusting of her. Bofur regarded her once again, letting his eyes sweep over her. She was ever so slight, her rounded face and eyes looking young, yet the lines and depths of them telling a different story. She had the palest skin, freckles spluttered across her. She was strong, that anyone in the Company could agree with, but she didn't look travel hardy like them.

He was probably right in saying, that the company were not too keen on the idea of her coming along with them, yet they would be glad to have her in times of fighting and crisis. Her skills could help them keep safe and in one piece. He was just going to have to keep a sterner look out for his valuables, and the valuables of the rest of the group.

"Master Bilbo?" Todd asked, breaking them from all their separate thoughts and whispers. Bilbo looked to Todd with soft eyes. "How about I show you some stances with your sword?"

"Aye, that's a good idea that!" Kili added, clapping Bilbo on his back. "We will stick near and offer help too if you fancy."

Todd flashed them all a quick grin, before pulling the reluctant and rather speechless Bilbo with her. Once reaching a large enough space for them to maneuver around, she span round and placed her hands on each of the Hobbits shoulders. She smiled down to him as he just kind of stared wide eyes back to her. She realized then just how short she was, she was only maybe an inch taller than he was, both of them being the shortest in the company. It didn't matter though, she thought, even the smallest people can make a difference in the fates of the world.

"I want to make sure that you know enough, so that it gives me enough time to come to your aid, ok?" She nodded her head with finality, like he didn't really have a say in the matter anyway.

"I really don't think that's necessary, I don't want to get in the way!" He stuttered, wide eyes staring into hers.

"Poppycock!" She stated, making him flinch slightly, but a smile falling across his features. "You and I both know that the others are warriors, we are not!"

"Well you seemed pretty good to me!" Bilbo snorted, shuffling on his feet.

"Yes well, I learnt from necessity, where as the Company have trained for many more years than we have, and seen battle." She countered. "Let me look out for you Master Bilbo!"

Todd chuckled, glancing back over to the rest of the company. Eyes falling on Bofur, she watched the way he was strong in his training, his mattock flying around as he sparred with his cousin Bifur. Each brother, cousin and family member were surrounded with each other. It was heart warming to know that the quest was such a family orientated one. Therefore it made it even more apparent to Todd that she needed to look out for them all, she would have no one lose their kin if she could help it. Bilbo smiled brightly to her then. His eyes crinkling up and a small chuckle escaping him, he had kind of guessed her thoughts and it warmed his heart to know what she thought so highly of them all already, even though they hadn't done enough to earn it.

Bilbo's smile suited him, Todd thought, it was warm and welcoming, and reflected the kind soul that Todd thought him to be. She hoped that they would get along well.

"Ok, so why don't we start with your stance!" Todd said, pulling away and spreading her feet shoulders width apart and then sliding her weaker foot back a few inches. "If you move you feet apart… yeah like that!" She called as he mimicked her actions. "Now slide your weaker foot back."

"Weaker foot?" He questioned, looking at both of his feet with equal confusion.

Todd regarded him for a second. He had obviously never really thought about his leading foot, his strongest would be the foot that you lead with, the first foot to tread when walking. Yet she supposed, the more you thought about it, the harder it was to decide. So she forced his hand, or feet so to say. He looked back up to her form his large hardy feet, in time to see her take a menacing quick step towards him. He squeaked, his face blanching and his eyes squeezed shut for a second and took a step back.

"There!" She smiled, patting his shoulder. "That's your leading foot." She pointed to the foot he had left further forward. She chuckled lightly at his breathless and shocked face. "I promise I wont do that again!"

"I should hope so too!"

"My apologies Master Bilbo!" She breathed, before launching herself into teaching him the basic stances he would need to protect himself. She wanted to make sure that if push came to shove and they were, Mahal forbid, set upon by bandits, Orcs or any other foul creature, that he could use these skills to protect himself, give Todd enough time to dash to his side. She wasn't going to let Bilbo fight alone, not when the rest had brothers and cousins to stand by their sides. By the end of the day, he was starting to remember each stance well and Todd thought that maybe, she could introduce some steps with his sword. Yet for now, it was a good start.

Breaking for dinner was another awkward affair. She had been pulled into her seat by Bilbo, who then pulled Bofur down on her other side. The usual suspects, as she decided she would call them, all seated themselves around the three. Bombur, Fili, Kili, Ori and Bifur all sat chuckling at each others jokes and tales from long since past times. She listened mainly, not wanting to join in at this time for she didn't know whether her own past or stories would interest any of them.

"Don't they have any chips?" She heard Ori ask from in front of her. She smiled to him, his thoughts mirroring her own.

"Are you not a fan of green food Master Ori?" She asked.

"Not really, we haven't had any fresh meat since we got here!" He stated. "I miss meat!"

"I have to admit, I miss the taste of meat too!" She breathed, her eyes roaming over the many bowls of salad before them.

They chatted about their favorite foods then until Bofur had jumped up from besides her, standing first on his chair, then onto the table. His big boots sent plates, bowls and salad leaves flying in every direction. Todd laughed and let a massive grin stick to her face as she watched him spin in a circle comically, the rest of the company equally as enthralled and cheerful.

"There's only one thing for it lads!" He shouted, catching the attention also of the top table, which held Elrond, Thorin, Gandalf and Balin. A very somber table in comparison Todd thought.

"_There's…an_…" Todd held her breath in mirth as Bofur drew out the first two words before diving into his tune about a merry old in.

_"Inn, there's an inn, there's a merry old inn,_

_Beneath an old grey hill, _

_And there they brew a beer so brown, _

_That the man in the moon himself came down _

_one night to dink his fill…"_

By this point the whole company was cheering and singing along. Ori had jumped at the opportunity to throw the salad leaves that he so hated with a passion around and into the air, showering down upon Todd and making her smile split across her face. Never before had she been involved in such a fun and enjoyable moment. Everyone around her was laughing, smiles dancing across their features. It warmed her heart and she couldn't help but think back to her Father. He would have loved every second, of every moment with this Company.

She could see her Father as clear as day, sat with the elder dwarves, chatting about and letting their cheeks redden with happiness and due to wine. A vision of her Mother sat across his lap, laughing and joking around with them filled her heart and it took all she could to not let a tear slip. Shaking her head she took to grabbing a handful of salad and throwing it at Bilbo, who was extremely flustered and exasperated by the companies antics.

It was such a raucous occasion, that Todd really couldn't concentrate on eating. The wine was flowing through all the company's cups, each of them sported rather rosy cheeks by the time they all departed for their rooms. After Bilbo, Balin, Thorin Gandalf and Lord Elrond had disappeared for a meeting, Ori had been adamant that Todd join them back in their room for dried meat and to wait for their Kings next word. So she did, reluctantly though, she followed them all into their room and out onto a balcony. She couldn't help but stifle a giggle when she realized that instead of using their room, that was filled with many many beds, they had set up camp on the balcony. She even spotted Oin and Gloin chopping a delicate wooden table up and stuffing it into a pile for a fire.

"Here Todd!" She heard Kili shout from where he was sat on a bench with his brother. They scooted up so that there was enough space for her and she sat, stiff and trying to take up as less space as possible.

"Relax" Kili nudged her. "Were not that bad are we?"

"Yeah, look its fine see!" Fili added, gesturing to the rest of the company who were all in their own little conversations and not paying her any mind at all. She let out a deep breath and smiled in thanks to them. She had thought that maybe this was too much, a push on their personal time together, for they were like a massive family almost.

"I don't want to get in the way is all!" She shrugged.

"Nah, don't worry about it!" Kili stated. "They will get used to you, old dwarves can take ages to get used to change you see."

"Don't I know it, my Father freaked out when I started wearing trousers instead of the dress's I grew up in!"

"Really?" Kili asked, his brows arching and a smile tugging at his lips.

"Oh yeah, he and my Mother had this massive argument about how I would never find a husband dressed in trousers!" She rolled her eyes and tapped her legs. "I told him I would wear dress tunics over trousers as a compromise"

"Seems fair though, you are a lady!" Fili nodded, a slight smirk to his features.

"What does it matter, I don't need to impress anyone anyway." She shrugged.

"Oh, your one of them?" Kili sighed. Todd let her eyes search him them, one of them what's? She thought. He was sitting with his legs crossed on the bench, his brother to his other side sharpening his daggers with a whet stone, but listening and joining in with Kili's mischievous grin never the less. Todd could tell then, with that one look that they were indeed brothers.

"What do you mean?" She followed.

"You know, one of those dwarrodams that thinks they don't need a dwarf!" He explained. "One that wishes to take the world on alone!"

Todd let her brows knit together. That wasn't the case at all, she had always thought about how lovely it would be to have someone that loved her for who she was, she dreamt about it sometimes. She was just a realist, if you would. She understood that she was extremely undesirable. She did well to get friends when her history was revealed, let alone a husband.

"Oh well, I suppose I just know that no one would see me as desirable, so what's the point in setting my self up for disappointment?" She asked, her eyes serious. Kili and Fili were a little taken a back at first; the silence that followed started to get a little awkward in the end. With the Brothers feeling a little bit bad at bringing it up, and Todd just thinking over their statement in her head over and over. Finally though Kili decided to jump to something else.

"Did you like our song, Bilbo had a hand in making it with us the other night!"

"Oh you made it up?" Todd breathed, sitting up straight but turning to them a little. Her hands were neatly folded on her lap, fiddling with one of her silver woven rings. "I loved it!"

"It gets a bit boring on the road sometimes you see, but you would know that!" Kili joked. Todd nodded her head with a comical flip of her eyes.

"My Father and I used to make songs up when we travelled too." She let out. They did, the last few were quite memorable and topical she thought. Her Father had been writing a song of the lonely mountain ever since the desolation had happened, every now and again he would bring out his book and write a little more. Maybe it was meant to be that she ran into this company, she thought, she could show them her Fathers song.

"You Father sounds like a brilliant Dwarf!" Fili stated.

"That he most definitely was" She smiled brightly to him, making both Kili and him blush a little, yet she didn't even notice.

_AN: Dudes! I'm so excited to get out of Rivendell its unreal! I have some PLANS._

_I really want to make their relationships with each other feel right, she can't just turn up and everyone love her, so she needs to earn their trust and their affection. Yet we shall see how things go, there are obviously those who are more accepting than others, but that doesn't mean that they are trusting and affectionate. I hope that this was put across in this chapter._

_Also I wanted to create a sense of purpose of Todd, other than the obvious 'yeah lets get erebor back for my pa!'. She sees that it's a really close family centered company, with brothers cousins, uncles and nephews. She understands that and wants to protect it, she knows whats its like to loose family and doesn't want that to happen to them either. Plus she see's Bilbo with out that comfort and becomes mother hen, any way AJ shut up!_

_See you next time. _


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour my Chicken Nuggets!

Here is the next installment, and I really hope you all like it. It finally reached 1000 views to this fic, which makes se super happy, gives me motivation to keep going.

Cheers for the f/f: **blushingpixie, FaithfulReader92, JustARegularUnicorn, potter-granger-mad, Undead Artist, animenarutorox39 & Evakarina.**

**Dhalmi93** – You are my most favorite person ever. Thank you for your advice! Yeah, I wanted to make it a natural and easy relationship, not one that just leaps out from nowhere. I'm slowly working her into the company, but I have plans ahead that will definitely shape her character and her place with the group. I'm so excited for you to read it and see what you think! Thank you again my little chicken x

**JustARegularUnicorn** – Thank you very much for your f/f, it brightened my day! I hope that you continue to enjoy it, Cheers little chicken!

I only own Todd!

**Chapter 10 – Work of the Valar**

Thorin, Bilbo and Balin had returned the night before, just as Bombur had crashed through a table he was sat on and onto the floor, due to the extra sausage Bofur threw at him and his weight. Everyone was roaring with laughter, Todd even had a tear of laughter, though she was trying to keep quiet next to Kili. Their King had called for silence and explained to them that the map had expressed the need to reach the mountain before Durins Day, for then and only then could they locate the door that would gain them access. Therefore they were leaving as soon as the light was rising, without Gandalf. That realization at first had scared Todd, Gandalf was the one who had stuck up for her, but she realized that she couldn't rely on him. She needed to be brave and strong and prove herself.

Thorin told her to meet them back on the balcony once she had packed, he wasn't having her traipsing through the halls in the morning alerting every Elf to their departure. She nodded quietly and disappeared, Bilbo hot on her heels to grab her stuff and dress ready. Bilbo had been thoroughly jealous of her room, or the healing room. He had expressed a wish to have his own room too, but the dwarves wouldn't allow him to be apart from them, incase he blabbered about their quest to an over interested Elf.

"I'm sorry Master Bilbo, but that pack looks huge on you!" Todd chuckled as they were getting ready to leave on the balcony of the Dwarves room. Bilbo was swaying as he tightened a few straps.

"Very funny!" Bilbo stated back to her, his eyes rolling playfully. "Your pack isn't particularly small either, although it looks better on your skin now than it did in your other!"

"Oh, I bet that looks pretty strange huh?" She thought aloud. She carried her pack over her shoulder as a fox, in her first skin. How else was she to have clothes when she wanted to change again?

"Really strange!" He nodded.

"Are we all ready?" Thorin called, his voice a loud whisper. After he had counted everyone, his gaze growing harsher when he counted Bilbo and Todd. He led them through the serene and fair halls and towards a steep path that Gandalf had pointed him to the night before. It was pretty small and tight for a path. It wound up from the walkway they were on, up the side of the Valley and over into the distance that was shielded from them. The light of the rising sun had cast a pink and orange hue over the rock, making it look like it was glowing with magic. Todd had settled in at the back, watching her step all the way up the pass. Bilbo slowed in front of her then and paused to look back. Todd smiled and joined him for a second.

"Will you miss it?" She asked.

"He offered me a place to stay… Lord Elrond that is." He blurted, surprising himself. Todd let her eyes widen and then soften again at the fact that he had still chosen to leave with them.

"You're here now though, maybe you will see it again someday?" She offered placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I really do hope so!" He breathed, Todd stood with him whilst he had his moment. She understood his nerves at leaving such a homely safe place behind in turn for the wilds they were to be passing across.

"Be on your guard!" Came Thorin's call from the front, as if he had sensed the Hobbits reverie. "We are about to step into the wild!"

"Maybe we should…" Todd was about to urge Bilbo on when Thorin rather impolitely did it for her.

"Master Baggins!" He shouted. "I suggest you keep up!" Todd and Bilbo turned to him, to see his hard and cold gaze staring down at them from ahead.

Bilbo promptly sighed and nodded back towards Thorin before following after the rest of the Company, Todd falling back to stay at least ten passes behind them. Her mind wandered as they wound their way up the pass, towards the top and out of the ravine that Rivendell sat in. It was a beautiful sight. The valley stretched on below them with the warm homely halls of Rivendell sat just behind them. The further away they trekked the lighter the hold it had on you. Yet Todds thoughts still flew back to Arwen and her Brothers, she hadn't said goodbye to them. Although she prayed that they found her note.

After she had packed, she had sat with Bilbo and they had written a note to Lord Elrond, in which they both thanked him for his hospitality, Todd took the chance to thank Arwen and the brothers too for treating her so kindly. She hoped that they wouldn't mind her rude departure, and that the note would suffice. Who knew, maybe one day she would see them again, and apologize in person.

The day's trek was a rather demanding one in Todd's eyes, the change in the terrain was quite exhausting for one who had been lazing about in Rivendell for the week or so. Once they had breached the pass out from the valley, they had been faced with the rather impressive visage of the Misty Mountains before them. From her spot way behind the Company she could see that they wouldn't make it to the Mountains before night fall, maybe the next day they would reach the foothills.

The land between themselves and the Mountains was undulating and had cops of trees that they were to stick to. Todd kept herself busy by keeping her senses wandering around them. She could smell the pine and the grass, fresh, as if it had rained recently, yet the rising sun had dried off any remaining damp by the time they had emerged from the valley. Her ears would pick up the snorts and steps of animals scuttling around in the undergrowth, but nothing ever bigger than a hare. She had stopped further behind for lunch, choosing to not eat anything, for she wasn't that hungry anyway. Plus she didn't want to go and ask the Company for food, it would just be too awkward.

During the afternoon, she had noticed that Ori was slipping towards the back of the Company, he was now wandering at the back with Bilbo. They were deep in chatter, and Todd had to fight the urge to catch up and ask what they were on about. Then they both turned to look at her, then snapped their head back round when they caught her eye. The whole thing was repeated at least four times before they really started to slow down.

Todd thought about slowing down too, but the gap between them and the rest of the Company was beginning to get too large. So she caught them up with a small smile on her face.

"Are you both ok?" she asked quickly.

"Of course?" Bilbo smiled back to her.

"Why have you fallen so far behind?" She urged, trying to figure them out. Ori smiled too then and nudged her playfully.

"You were walking on your own, figured you wanted some company?" He asked.

An even bigger smile broke across her face then. She hadn't even thought of the fact that they might want to keep her company, her heart swelled and hummed in her chest. Her cheeks heated up also. Todd settled walking between them and reached to touch their shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you!" She breathed. "I think, that I will disappear and look for some things for dinner though!"

"Are you sure?" Bilbo called as she set off, veering away from them and into the closest cop of trees. It was a lovely thought from them, falling behind to walk with her, but that was stepping over her mark, she thought. She was told by her King to not be a burden, and get in the way. So she excused herself, nodded to them and disappeared into the trees.

"Ori, Bilbo!" Came Dwalins gruff shout from up ahead. Todd didn't even bother turning to look to him. "Drag your arse's back up here!"

She quickened her pace then, striding deeper and deeper into the trees, yet never far enough away that she couldn't spot, or hear the Company. She made sure she was walking along side them, and began her searching. She looked first for anything she could snatch with her daggers from a distance. She found nothing, deciding that the dwarves were still to close, and therefore too loud for anything yummy to be out and about. Veering a little further into the cop, the trees came alive around her swift and quite steps. It was a sparse wood in some areas, with tufts of the same green and brown grasses appearing, instead of the normal ferns. The trees were thick towards the top but sparse at the bottom so visibility was perfect.

After about an hour she spotted a large hare. Letting her feet become lighter and her ears and nose locked on. She tracked around it and pulled her dagger from its sheath at her hip belt. She readied her arm and waited for the opportune moment. The hare froze, its nose snuffling at the air, and she knew then it was now or never. In one swift motion she jerked her arm and let the dagger fly. The red tassel a vivid blur as it rushed towards the unassuming creature.

The dagger found its mark and Todd silently thanked Yavanna for her gift. Upon reaching the creature, she mentally pated herself on the back at her aim. She had hit it straight in the eye, not spoiling any of the meat on the Hare. She just hoped that they would be happy with the tender meat. She had hunted a few times with her Father, but travelling on your own tended to make you gain skill and fast, for without it you would go hungry. She couldn't always rely on catching game in her first skin if the creatures saw her coming.

Carrying on like that another hour she managed to kill another two hares. With her kill slung over her shoulder and her dagger being wiped across her trouser legs she emerged from the cop just behind the Company again. She had the best timing for they all started to slow and Thorin announced that they were to be setting up camp here, for a good rest before the decent into the foot hills the next day. She thought it wise anyway, the light was starting to dim, and the nights were drawing in.

She slowly stood awkwardly at the edge of the clearing they were setting up. The company threw themselves into jobs that had obviously been previously assigned, for there was no questioning each other or asking for jobs. Everyone just seemed to get on with it. It was only after she spotted Oin and Gloin set up a fire and Bombur start setting up cooking equipment over it that she made her move.

"Uhm, Master Bombur?" She tried, quietly behind him. He span round with his flustered red cheeks blazing due to the heat of the fire. "I was wandering if maybe you could find use of these?"

Todd pulled the tethered game from over her shoulder and held them out to the portly dwarf. She watched as his eyes widened a little, looking from the Hares back up to her. Slowly he reached out and took them weighing them in his hands and a large smile appearing.

"Thank you very much!" He replied.

"Can I help at all?" She asked, feeling like giving a helping hand would be a nice gesture.

"Oh no, leave the rest up to me lass!" He patted her on the shoulder and then set to it.

Todd nodded her head and disappeared back to the outskirts to watch yet again. The night was fast approaching which made her yawn behind her hand. It had been a long day. She was going to have to get used to this kind of busy camp life style she presumed, it was going to take a very very long time until they were anywhere near the Lonely Mountain, if her knowledge of the map of Arda was correct.

She sat herself down, her legs crossing beneath her, her back resting upon a tree stump. Closing her eyes she let herself breath in the smell of the fire and take in the noises in the surrounding trees. She sensed movement near her and let a smile form when she heard Bilbo and Ori settle down to her left.

"How has everyone been?" She asked, opening her eyes to glance at everyone around the fire. All were sat about taking their leave. Either snoozing, or chatting idly with each other. Fili and Kili were sharpening arrowheads and daggers, whilst she clocked Bofur fussing over Bombur as he worked at the extra bits and pieces she had grabbed for him for dinner. After a bit of back and forth she noticed his eyes shoot up to hers and then back to the meat, then back up again. She nodded to him and he smiled and mouthed a thank you to her. Her cheeks immediately blushed, but she hoped that he couldn't see in the dimming light of the evening.

"They are all ok, relieved to be out of that valley!" Bilbo sighed.

"I never understood the hatred between the elves of Rivendell and the Dwarves." Todd began, letting her wanderings fill the space around them. "They were much too far away to be of any aid after the desolation of the worm, where as the hatred we hold towards those tree dwellers is completely just!"

"I was thinking the same thing!" Bilbo chipped in, both turning to look to Ori, the scholar, who was sporting a confused look also.

"I don't know?" He admitted.

"Must be the work of the Valar!" Todd mused, wiping a strand of her wild red curls from her face. The white tips of it tickling her cheeks as it whipped around her face in the breeze. Dinner was pretty soon after that, and the whole company fell silent and the noise of chatter was replaced with the noise of spoons scrapping against wooden bowls.

"Uhm Lady Todd?" Bombur called from his position beside his stew pot. "Have you a bowl?"

Todd jumped up and rustled through her pack and retrieved a wooden mug that she had kept from her old home. Rushing over to Bombur she smiled politely to him as she passed her mug into his waiting hands. His brow furrowed suddenly and she couldn't help but take a deep breath. Was he going to deny her food?

"This isn't a bowl, lass!" He started, gaining the attention of a few of the others. "You won't fit a lot in there."

"That's fine, I don't need a lot!" She smiled, she didn't want to go hungry, by no means at all did she want that. Yet she understood her predicament. She was an extra member, one that was not originally thought for, therefore she was not going to take advantage of them and their rations.

"If your sure?" He questioned, ignoring Dwalin and Gloins muttering comments to let her starve behind them. He plopped as much as he possibly could into her mug before giving her his spare spoon. Thanking him more than once and bowing her head, she then made her way back to her tree stump that was now also surrounded by the usual suspects.

"Good evening!" She smiled to them. She plopped herself down in her spot, Bofur on one side and Bilbo on the other. They all sat together in a semi circle, chattering away to each other.

"Good Evening!" Bofur replied first. "This is a real nice treat thanks to you, and Bomburs cooking of course!"

"Oh, well hopefully I will be able to find some more tomorrow before we get too high!" She thought, her eyes stretching out into the darkness in search of the mountains, yet all she could see was darkness, with a few glints of stars.

They all ate at their side of the fire, with Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Oin and Gloin, Nori and Dori all sat around the other side. They weren't far apart yet she could feel a certain tension in the air. Even though she was grateful for the usual suspects to be sitting with her, and involving her, she wished they would all sit together like she knew they must have done before.

"Do they always sit apart like that?" She asked Bofur quietly. He caught her eyes and she noticed his big warm brown ones were glistening in the fire light, the orange glow casting a handsome shadow across his features. He looked then over to the other side of the flames and nodded.

"Oh yeah, they like to talk politics in the evenings, which is a little too much for some of us!" He smiled, a breathy laugh following. "We like to tell tales and sing over this side."

"Oh, well I feel I choose the right side of the flames then!" She smiled to him. "I really did enjoy your song yesterday!"

"Ya did?" He blushed a little, turning more to her. He hadn't really thought his song was much to her taste, but he was glad to hear her liking to it.

"Of course, its not everyday you get to hear such a cheerful tune, sung by such a handsome voice!" She teased, catching him of guard. His laugh pulling a few others into their conversation.

"You will have to sing for us too, lass!" He nodded, his eyes playfully berating her. "Don't think you will get out of it!"

"I wouldn't dream of it Master Bofur!"

"Won't you sing a song for us now?" Kili asked, eyes going bright at Bofurs idea. Todd went to shake her head, she looked back to Bofur with a stern gaze, he had dropped her in it now.

"Lads!" He shouted, to gain everyone's attention. Todd blushed immediately. "Lady Todd is going to sing for us!"

"Oh I don't have an instrument though!" She stuttered, as the whole Company looked to her. The conversation the other side of the fire quietened down as they strained to hear what had their youngest son of Durin's kin shouting them to listen.

"What do you play?" Ori called to her. Todd sucked in a deep breath realizing that she wasn't going to be able to get out of this now.

"Uhm…" She muttered. "Guitar?"

There was some shuffling over to one side, Bifur and Bombur were rummaging through a pack, pulling things out in an attempt to get further into the pack. She looked to Bofur as if to ask him what they were up to, but his eyes were clouded and looking into the fire for a second before he realized that she was looking to him. Letting his eyes fall to her he smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. She frowned and then turned back in time to see Bombur hand her a small beautiful painted wooden guitar.

"Thank you very much" She bowed a little before taking the instrument. Bombur muttering about not worrying over it. "I might be a little rusty!" She stated, before strumming delicately across the strings to get a feel. She closed her eyes then and let the words float from her, calming across the breeze, her hair fluttering about her, braid clasp and rings shining in the fire light.

_Far over the Misty Mountains rise_

_Leave us standing upon the height,_

_What was before we see once more,_

_Is our kingdom a distant light._

_Fiery mountain beneath the moon,_

_The words unspoken, we'll be there soon,_

_For home a song that echoes on,_

_And all who find us will know the tune_

Bofur watched with baited breath as Todd sang her tune. It was a very mellow and light melody. When he saw his Brother and cousin jump to look for their guitar he had let his mind cloud with something he couldn't quite explain. It was his Mothers guitar and something about her playing it made his stomach flip. Yet that flip in his stomach was neither glad nor angry. He pulled his mind away and back to her voice. It was a weightless voice, wavering at times, but adding a raw reality to the words that flowed. He couldn't help but be drawn to her, as the same with the others. Everyone was silent, soaking in her lyrics with rapt attention. He watched, noticing that she hadn't dared to open her eyes yet, her head slightly bowed down, fingers brushing the strings, never once faltering. He had half the mind to try and play along on his flute.

_We lay under the Misty Mountains cold,_

_In slumbers deep, and dreams of gold,_

_We must awake, our lives to make,_

_And in the darkness a torch we hold._

_From long ago when lanterns burned,_

_Until this day our hearts of yearned,_

_Her fate unknown, the Arkenstone,_

_What was stolen must be returned. _

_Far away the Misty Mountains cold._

As she finished, and the words of her melody settled on heavy hearts, the Company sat in silence once more. Todd lifted her head once she was done and opened her eyes. She was completely embarrassed. She had sung a song that her Father had hummed and sung nonstop when they travelled.

"That was lovely!" She heard Bilbo chime from her left.

"Thank you!"

"Beautiful Lyrics Lady Todd!" Came an unexpected voice. Todds eyes flashed to Balin across the fire. He had spoken hardly any words to her, but these she could tell from his eyes were genuine. His smile lit one upon her face bright enough to melt snow.

The Company all looked to her and couldn't help but stifle grins of their own, or in Thorin, Dwalin, Dori and Gloin's case, glower even more. They had all headed for sleep after her song, thinking over her words and coming up with their own personal meanings behind the lyrics. They all set to pulling out their bedrolls and setting them up next to their kin. Thorin had insisted that Fili and Kili take the first watch, and then wake Nori for his afterwards. Todd didn't really follow his order giving. She knew she wouldn't be asked to go on watch, they didn't trust her enough, yet.

So she grabbed her pack and moved slightly away from the Company and from the heat of the fire and pulled out her roll mat and cape. She first pulled her hair up into a massive pile on top of her head and tied her red ribbon around it, so as not to let it get too knotted in her sleep. She knew it would have fallen out by morning, but at least she had tried to tame her hair. Then she settled down, pulling her cape around her tighter, she sighed. It was a shame that she wasn't closer to the Company yet, for then she could have slept closer to them and the fire, but it would not have been appropriate. The cool air, that she thought must be blowing down from the mountains, and from the approaching autumn, was biting at her nose and ears.

There was a small hum of chatter coming from near the fire. The Company were all winding down. Fili and Kili were sat a little further out too, smoking their pipes and whispering to each other. Bilbo was lying between Ori and Bofur and the rest were all piled up with their family. It was heart warming for Todd to see, but stung at her heart all the same. If only her Father and Mother were here to share her adventure. They would have loved every second of it so far. Their faces flashed through her mind, smiling brightly to her and then distorting to pained and terrified expression, and she cursed her self lightly. She was going to dream of them now, she just prayed that they would stay as dreams and not melt and twist into the nightmares they usually did.

With that thought, the itching revealed itself in the back of her mind again, scratching and hissing something that was too quiet to hear properly but to loud to completely ignore. Todd took a deep breath, steeling herself for her fated nights sleep.

_AN: yes yes yes, I was so excited to add Neil Finns, Song of the Lonely Mountain into this fic. I absolutely adore it, its my favorite of the three I think. If you haven't heard it, please listen its just perfect!_

_It feels so nice to be writing the journey moving along. I think I will write it so it takes a good few days for them to reach the Misty Mountain pass, just to be a pain in the arse basically. Although my plans dudes, MY PLANS! I hold feelings of excitement._

_Now I'm not an expert at hunting, so I didn't go into a huge detail, but I hope that segment seemed realistic. I wanted her to feel it was her duty and her job to find fresh food. Having her be a freeloader and not contribute would not be right. Any way…._

_Cheers for reading my little chicken nuggets x_


	11. Chapter 11

Good day!

I'm sorry if this is a little late, I moved back to Uni so I busy with stuff and thangs! This is an important chapter, it took me ages to think it all over and let it settle in my mind, so I hope you like it.

Cheers for the f/f: **Soaring Hawk1, AnimiaCorn, Nevrane & 1**

**Dhalmi93 – **Heyyy again! Thank you, I'm getting excited because the Storm Giants scene and the Goblin Tunnels are soon. I'm literally bouncing with excitement at what I have planned. Cheers for keeping up with your lovely reviews too my chicken!

**AnimiaCorn** – Ahhh thank you! I know, I get really upset when I look for fics with Bofur, there aren't enough at all! I hope this good too, bit of a history lesson with some ground work for future scenes! Im trying to keep updates four days apart, so you wont have to wait too long I hope! Thanks again my chicken.

I only own Little Todd.

**Chapter 11 – Tales of Old. **

The next morning they were all packed, ready and were gone with the light of the dawn still guiding them. Todd had been one of the first to rise, her sleep being, like she predicted, completely fitful. She had risen a few times in the night with a hot sweat on and her breathing a little out of kilter, but after sorting herself out she just rolled over and tried again.

Everyone else was still asleep when she awoke so she took to making sure that the fire was put out properly. She cast her eyes around the sleeping dwarves and noticed Nori still sat perched against a rock. His hand on the hilt of his weapon and his eyes shut tight. His tri-star hairstyle was looking a little disheveled too. He must have fallen asleep during his watch she concluded. She looked from him back to their King. Thorin would be mad if he realized that Nori had fallen asleep and failed to keep watch.

She shuffled over to him as quiet as she could and she coughed slightly as she neared him. She watched as he squeezed his eyes tighter shut and took a deep breath. He hadn't woken, and looking back over to the rest of the Company, she realized that they would be waking any minute. The sun was starting to peek over the horizon, bringing with it the grunts and snuffles of the waking dwarves. But not Nori.

She took a deep breath and tapped her boot against his, and the reaction was immediate. He launched forward and pulled his weapon out, Todd had jumped back but stayed close enough to hold her hands up and apologize, tell him it was nothing to worry about. His wild eyes caught hers and he glared to her.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" She began, pointing over her shoulder to the waking dwarves. "Didn't think you'd want to be found sleeping on watch!"

Nori let his eyes snap to the dwarves behind her and he sighed a breath of relief when he realized none of them had noticed him sleeping. He looked back up to the Foxwoman. He regarded her for a few minutes; she was stood with her hands clasped before her looking sheepish, but with a small smile. Her hair was even more wild than usual and she had a tired look in her nervous eyes, yet nothing about her screamed threat in that instance, so he relaxed.

"Thank you!" He huffed before getting up and wandering away.

Todd saw that as a step in the right direction, he hadn't shouted at her or growled in anger at her. When she took her place next to a now groggy but awake Bilbo he couldn't help but see her good mood. She sat beside him and waited as Bombur handed out bread and dried meats. She took it gracefully and thanked him with a smile.

"What's got you so chipper!" Bilbo asked, bumping his shoulder against her own. He had taken an instant like to the half-breed. Her manners and her personality were really very easy going and lifting to be around. A shame, he thought, that the others hadn't given her the chance to sway them yet. Although there was one particular dwarf that he thought he might have to watch out for soon enough.

"I have already completed one good deed Master Bilbo, I have a good feeling about today!" She chirped.

"Well I shall have to stick close to you then, maybe your mood will rub off on me!" He muttered.

"Don't be such a grump, I reckon we will reach mid way up those foot hills today"

"When I look all that way, I really can't see how I will ever make it, but I've made it this far I suppose."

"What a positive attitude…" She snorted. Bofur and Kili plopped themselves down facing Bilbo and Todd and started on their breakfast also.

"Positive attitude?" Kili asked. Todd chuckled and pointed to Bilbo with a stern look.

"This young Hobbit is being moody about our long journey to the foot hills!"

"Ohh it wont take us too long!" Bofur stated, eyeing the distance. "Reckon we'll get half way up by the time we need to rest!"

"See, that's what I said!" Todd smiled brightly to him. Bofur nodded and turned back to his bread. His mind was replaying the moment when he had woken up just in time to watch Todd wake Nori, so he didn't get caught sleeping on the watch. He had almost chuckled when Nori jumped out of his skin at the fact that it had been her. He had thought that maybe she would get a growl or even shouted at, but the middle Ri brother had realized her kind gesture and mumbled thanks before rushing off. He hadn't thought she would do it. It was a brave move, she could have gotten hurt if she had tried to wake him any differently. Sometimes waking those who have seen battle can shock them into funny fits of rage. Yet it was a very admirable and pleasant thing to do for him never the less.

Todd had been the first up, Bofur being the second, so he had watched her with one eye open as she wandered around the camp and quenched the flickering embers of the fire. Her hair had fallen out of the knot she had put it in the night before, and was running down her back in messy wild red curls. He couldn't help but admire her hair; it really was special, in the dwarven sense. It was long and thick and of a beautiful color that dwarrodams would die for. As he looked to her now, he wondered if her father would have ever expressed how beautiful she was. Bofur shook his head and furrowed his brows at the thoughts that had rushed through his head.

"So what do you think?" Todd turned to him, her eyes flashing emerald to his warm brown. He jumped a little, flustered at being caught not listening to what she, Kili and Bilbo were obviously discussing thinking he was listening.

"Uhm.." He began, a hard and annoyed expression settled on his features as he cursed himself and his mind. Todd obviously saw and took offence. "I don't know!"

"Oh sorry…" she mumbled. Bofur kind of just sat there frozen as a hurt expression fell over her eyes and she looked down to her feet quickly. Bilbo leaned forward and gave Bofur a funny look. Sucking in a deep breath and putting on a fake smile, Todd stood then and mumbled about grabbing her bag and setting off ahead to look for more game to eat later. The three of them watched in silence as she whispered her plans to their King, bowed to him and then disappeared into the trees ahead of them. Bilbo was the first to move.

"Why did you say that?" He sighed.

"What?" Bofur asked, really not knowing what he had done.

"I thought you liked her, why couldn't she walk with us?" Kili asked, his eyes looking a little affronted. Bofur's words and Todd reactions clicked in his head then, she had asked him if he minded whether she walked with them, and he had basically dismissed her.

"I didn't realize, lad!" he countered, mentally cursing and berating himself. She probably thought him worse than the elderly dwarves of the company. His eyes fell to where she had disappeared into the woods. He felt bad, very bad actually. He liked the lass, didn't wish any harm on her at all. If he hadn't of been caught of guard by such, troublesome, thoughts they he would have welcomed her to walk with them with a smile. But he hadn't, and he might of just ruined the chance to be do so with her. "I wasn't listening…"

"I hope she wasn't too offended…" Kili mumbled. "It felt like she was warming up a little, don't you think?"

"She has, she converses with us easier now, and she jokes too!" Bilbo smiled.

"Aye, she has a sharp wit about her!" Kili sniggered. "Did you hear the name she used for the wood elves?" he followed on, a cheeky grin spread across his face at the memory.

"Yes, I did!" Bilbo scolded, his mind wandering back to their conversation the previous night. "I told her what I thought of her foul language and all!"

"What did she call them lad?" Bofur asked Kili. Kili leaned over and whispered in his ear and Bofur let out a bark of laughter once hearing the words 'tree –shaggers'. Bilbo flushed a bright pink and shook his head.

"Her Father would be turning in his grave!" Bilbo stated.

"Doubt it!" Bofur joked.

"What?" Bilbo asked, his eyes growing confused.

"Her Father was a Dwarf of Erebor right?" Bofur said pulling at his hat to straighten it. "He would have hated them just as much as Thorin does!"

"Oh, right" Bilbo said, looking to their leader. "Lets hope we don't run into any then"

"Nah, we would give em a good arse kicking!" Kili sniggered. "Todd would too by the sounds of it"

"I will apologize later." Bofur announced then. Bilbo and Kili nodded their heads at his comment, Kili sporting a cheeky grin but for a reason Bofur could not ascertain.

Todd was striding through the undergrowth of the wooded area she was in. Her hands brushing over the taller grasses and mumbling about Mahal knows what. Once letting her King know of her plans she grabbed her pack and made for the woods. She had been utterly embarrassed by her stupid question. Of course they didn't really want to walk with her for the day, why did she even ask? She knew why though, Bilbo had been so welcoming, but that didn't mean that Bofur and Kili would be. She understood them sitting close to her, because Bilbo was there, and they were good friends she supposed.

She had gotten way ahead of herself and was really annoyed that she had let herself go there. She had wished for Bofur to say 'of course' and then they could have chatted, she could have learnt of his and Kili's homes and their past. She thought that after their brief time together with Ori in Rivendell would have been a start, he had even willingly come again the second day. But once again, she was alone.

She nodded her head and took a deep breath. Her hands brushed the tassels on the hilts of her daggers and that calmed her a little. She hated to admit it, but she wanted nothing more than to be liked by the Company, it was such a childish and selfish want. But she wanted it never the less. It would be nice to fit in and be a companion to them all, each and every one of them. She felt like such a needy infant, but it had been so long since she had people to share her life with.

After a while of scolding herself and punishing herself she cleared her head and decided to do what she had set out early to achieve. Hunting. Much like the day before she crept as slowly as possible, hoping that her easterly direction could push her in the path of some more hares. Three had been more than enough for one meal, so if she could get six then they could cut down and get three meals out of them. Bombur would be so pleased if she came back with a bundle of game, she smiled at the image of his pink cheeks and large grin.

It took her an hour before she came across the first hare. Her nose picked it up, noting that she was walking head on to the wind, anything ahead of her she could smell before seeing. Striking the target right in the eye again she set off in search of the next. Once she had her fourth tied to her belt she was happy, knowing she had something of significance to take back with her.

She must have been walking for another hour before she started to feel the itch inside her head grow more intense. Shaking her head she started walking faster, till she was practically jogging. She urged and begged for her mind to be distracted, she thought of old faces, names and places, yet nothing was working. The itching turned to scratching and she stopped dead on her feet. Staring ahead her eyes went blank, unseeing, but still open. Her fingers started twitching and her toes curled. Images were starting to appear in her head she had never seen before. A dark dirty flame, flickering in the darkness. Its flames would lick further up in beats, then she realized it was in tune with her ever increasing heart rate. The flames were jumping now, jumping with her heartbeats.

This was a panic attack, she had had one before, but her Father was there with her, guiding her through it and taking her mind off the itch. She tried her hardest to calm her breathing, thinking that was the key, yet the air was completely ripped from her, hands falling to her sides and her knees going weak when an eye flashed through her vision. The black of the pupil coughing and spluttering a language she had not ever heard before, but she knew it wasn't good.

Then it was gone. In its place a soft whisper from a familiar voice.

_All that we have to decide is what to do with the time given us, be it waste away in darkness, or thrive and love in light._

Her Mother had said the exact same words to her when she had told her of the itch. Her Mother had looked to Todd with sad and defeated eyes, but she had kissed her daughters head and twiddled her hair never the less, giving words of advice that would continue to help shape her daughter for many many years to come.

Her senses woke up then, and she became aware of everything. The scent of oncoming rain, the rustling of leaves and grass, the chirping of birds and then the rush of something foul in the distance.

She dropped low instantly and let out a low curse as two loathsome Orcs crossed her path further up and carried on running straight in the direction of the Company. They were two rather small and ugly Orcs, she guessed minions of fouler creatures, but they only carried with them two blunt looking blades. How could she let herself be so distracted and weak, as to not sense their closeness? Their low guttural language reached her ears and they pinned to follow it. She watched carefully then lept form her spot after them. Her hands pulling her daggers free and running with them slicing through the air as she went. She needed to intercept them before they got anywhere near the Company she had promised to protect.

Rushing behind them it was easy to catch them up, with her agile body and their stumbling ill-mannered run. They were just approaching the edge of the woods, the Companies raucous laughter flowing on the breeze, and getting louder.

She searched for them as she ran, spotting a certain hat bobbing up and down through the trees she spurred herself on. Just as the Orcs were screeching and raising their weapons at the edge of the woods she threw herself into a spinning throw. Both Daggers leaving her hands one after the other, her eyes watching the red tassels slicing through the air towards their marks.

The orcs crashed through the undergrowth and she heard the Company shout to each other, their words frantic, but before they had a chance to do anything her daggers found their marks in the back of the foul creatures necks, and they fell to the floor dead, right at the foot of Ori and Thorin.

She rushed forwards then and paused behind them. The whole company was staring at her, Thorins eyes wide and Ori trembling a little as Dori and Nori burst into action to make sure their youngest Brother was ok. Dwalin clapping Thorin on the shoulder to break him from his frozen state.

"Sorry!" She mumbled, before reaching to retrieve her daggers.

"Wait!" Ori called, pulling away from his Brothers. "I'll do it!"

He rushed over then and pulled her daggers from the dead Orcs and took to wiping away the sticky black blood on a spare cloth he pulled from his pocket. Everyone just watched in silence as thier scholar took to such a public show of admiration and care. Todd realized and her cheeks turned bright pink. Her Father had taught her that handling another's weapon is a sign of affection, be it romantically or platonically, it means that they care. Its also a sign of trust, to let someone else take your weapon, showing them that they feel comfortable to be without defense around them. So to be stood there, sweating a little, with Ori wiping at her daggers had her a little breathless to say the least.

Once he had finished, he held them out to her with a sheepish smile to his face.

"There you are!" He muttered.

"Thank you Master Ori!" She breathed, and held the hilts to her heart like she always did, sent a short thought to her parents and then sheathed them to her hips once again. "I'm sorry I was a little late!"

With that Bofur and Bilbo started laughing, the others cracking small smiles, but she was confused, generally thinking she should have killed them sooner to stop any distraction to the Companies journey to the foothills. Bilbo jumped right over to her and pulled on her hand so she was practically stuck to his side.

"They looked like lone assailants!" She heard Balin start, muttering to their King.

"Indeed, they hold no real threat either, not now!" Balin snorted. Thorin looked to his old friend and advisor and they shared a deep look before nodding to each other.

"You stay with us now girl!" Thorin called from the front, as he ushered his men to carry on. "No wandering off!"

She nodded to him for her place stuck to Bilbo and he nodded back, an almost unperceivable smile to his lips. Yet as soon as she saw it, it was gone, the Kings back was turned and they were off.

When they stopped that night, Bilbo had made it clear that Todd was to stay close to him. She chuckled at that, thinking that he needed her close so that she could protect him from any more Orc attacks. Yet really he wanted her to be save within the Company and not on the outskirts like she had been in the day. They chatted about the smallest things, Bilbo really just telling her about his home. Yet when it came to dinner, Bombur gave Todd her share first and Bofur and Kili had both sat down next to her and Bilbo.

She was nervous when Bofur first came to sit beside her, after his clear rejection of her that morning. She was extremely aware of him beside her. How his legs had brushed her crossed ones when he sat and how his shoulder was leaning a little against hers. After a few minutes of awkward silence between them, the rest of the company carrying on. He shuffled and then cleared his throat.

"I want to apologize!" He stated, quietly so no one else could hear. Yet Todd felt Bilbo stiffen and then lean a little closer to her so he could listen. "I did not mean to push you away this morning!"

"Its ok, I understand" Todd countered, not wanted him to apologize for putting out her over keenness.

"No, I was so lost in my thoughts that I missed your question, then the answer I blindly gave was unjust…" He bumbled, the sentence flying out his lips so fast she had to concentrate to listen. Todd heavy shoulder lightened a little and a small smile started in the corners of her lips. "I think also, after today that you will not be allowed to walk anywhere but at out Hobbits side, so no I do not mind if you walk with us!"

"Hey!" Bilbo snorted from her other side. She looked up and spotted Biblo spluttering.

"He is right lass, you should stick close now!" Came a voice from in front of them, she had been so busy watching Bofur then Bilbo, she missed when the Ri Brothers had settled themselves to sit facing them, the fire to their backs. Dori, who had spoken first, gave her a sheepish smile. "I want to thank you, for saving my little Ori!"

"Aye, that's twice you has saved him!" Nori pipped up. His eyes looking a little reluctant, but he was thanking her never the less, especially after she had saved him from getting in trouble that morning as well. It seemed, that she was not so much the nasty creature they all thought she was. It was only apparent now, after being in her close company and her putting herself in harms way yet again for his little Brother. He watched as her face brightened at their words, the pure happiness and relief he saw made him regret his earlier horrid thoughts about her. He always thought he was a good sense of character, and now he was there, face to face with her and actually looking, he couldn't sense any ill will in her at all.

Todd looked to the three brothers with her heart in her mouth. Had they just thanked her? Her brain was processing the moment a lot slower than everyone else, as it sank in though, a smile spread across her face. Hopefully this was another opening for her to make a good impression. Maybe this was another way of making more friends out of the company. With her feelings of gladness and happiness swirling in her mind, reflected in her eyes and smile she shook her head politely.

"Don't worry about it, I wouldn't let anything harm any of you!" She spoke clearly with fondness in her eyes, which the elder two Ri brothers were surprised to see, after the way that some of them had been completely ignoring her and offering her foul comments.

"Well, thank you lass we are in your debt!" Nori spoke, bowing his head to her. Upon seeing the movement her eyes flew wide and she immediately moved to bow her head lower, a sign of respect and to show that she understood that she was below him and that he shouldn't be bowing.

"A good throw you have on you though!" Nori pipped up as he rested back on his hands, legs stretched out in front of him. An extremely comfortable aura seeping form him now all the awkwardness of thanks you's were done. Dori bristled at his lazy demeanor and Todd couldn't help by relax herself and grin at them. The night had pulled in fast with out anyone really noticing. They had set up camp quickly with the foot hills only half a day away, yet everyone was glad when Thorin had shouted to set up camp and get as much rest as possible. Todds game was left to be saved for the mountain pass, seen as she wasn't aloud to wander off with out them to hunt now.

"My Father taught me that there's no shame in striking foes in the back, if it saves friends!" She smiled.

"Aye, no shame at all!" Dori replied, eyeing her then. Sensing a fierce loyalty and wondering if anyone else had noticed, for he only just had, it was the same loyalty he held towards the Company and their leader.

"Why ever did you have to be taught such things by your Father?" Ori asked innocently, his questions never ceasing to challenge her. She looked to him, the smile fading from her face a little.

"Oh… well it is not safe being something like me." She countered. "People are nice enough until they realize what I am, then its just a matter of getting out alive."

"You are nothing like the stories Lady Todd!" Ori stated loudly, making her blush.

"No, those creatures were fell beasts, their fur was as black as the darkness that consumed them!" She started, feeling the usual suspects all lean in to listen to the story that was inevitably going to follow. She paused though, and thanked Aule for their patience and the opportunity to explain her race's past.

"Will you tell us what happened?" Bilbo asked. She tuned to him and nodded slowly.

"I don't know…" She mumbled, looking around to the faces surrounding her. Would they really want to hear it. The story of her kin that is, and those who betrayed them. Yet a part of her wanted to be able to let it out, to see how it settles on the Company. Maybe it would help, help them understand who she was and what she stood for.

"Well, I want to hear it!" Ori pipped up, and encouraging smile on his lips.

"Right, so... uhm where do I start…" she mumbled. "Ahh ok, so there were four leaders when our race awoke on the shores of the Sea of Rhun by the hand of Yavanna. Nastas, Crevan, Devoss and Refr were their names. When Melkor returned to Angband in the first age, his mind was set on Beleriand and therefore needed spies. He promised Nastas and Devoss power and corrupted them, darkened them until they were no longer wise and bright creatures. Crevan and Refr remained in the forest of Rhun whilst Nastas and Devoss set out to spy and slander their way through Arda."

The whole company by this point were listening, their now empty bowls left unattended on the floors, their eyes trained on the solemn Foxwoman. Her tale was clear and insightful. Information not even Ori their scholar had ever heard was being spoken, and it fell heavily upon them. Yet still she spoke and still they listened. From beside Todd, Bofur had his eyes trained on hers. He watched as they settled on the ground before her, shimmering in the fire and with emotions he could barely understand.

"After the battle for Beleriand, Melkor realized that having Yavanna's presence in the East was unnerving, thinking her to be using her brighter creations to spy on him. Therefore he set Nastas and Devoss against Crevan and Refr. Crevan was slain by the fell beasts, for he did not recognize them and believed them to be in need of aid, only to be tricked and murdered while he back was turned. Refr was not so easily tricked, he fought and killed Devoss, leaving Nastas to flee back to Angband."

She fell silent then, thinking over the story of her kin, her past. Her Mother had hesitated whilst telling her that story when she was growing up, but taught her of it, even from a small babe. It was ingrained into her heart that she was of the bright creations, and that gave her pride to know that she was kin of those who were strong enough not to fall to darkness.

Thorin, who had been pulled from his reverie by Balin to listen had stood and moved closer, his mind wanted to understand all that she was, in a way to fully determine if he had made the right decision. After her tale had ended he was torn. Torn between believing the words of Balgair's blood, but skeptical of the words of the Rebhane.

"Which is your kin?" Bilbo asked. Todd looked to him, as she took a deep breath and pulled at her braid subconsciously. "Nastas or Refr?"

"Lisita my Mother was a descendant of the second daughter of Refr." She stated, not sure how they would take the news. So she blurted her next sentence in the hope to finally sway them, persuade to them she was not evil. "Never once have my Kin, my blood, fallen to darkness, that I can swear to you all now!"

"That's quite a story there!" She heard Dwalin mumble.

"I speak truths Master Dwalin, I swear!" She blurted once again. "I would never deceive you."

"How can we believe you?" He grumbled then, coming to stand next to a scowling Thorin. "What proof do you have?"

"Ask Gandalf, he knows the truth!" She countered, glaring a little at his lack of trust towards her.

"If he knew, why hadn't he told us?" Thorin demanded.

"It was not his place to tell it." Todd stated, and it really wasn't. It was hers and hers alone to tell. For all she knew, she was the last of Refr's kin, she had never once met another. There had been whispers that Nastas' kin were still being used as spies, yet she had never seen sight of them, only heard mumbling by other creatures.

"I reserve judgment till a time in which he can confirm your tales." Thorin sneered almost, turning and walking back to the other side of the fire.

_AN: Eyyyyyyy! I hope that wasn't too confusing or rushed. I felt a little like it was too much in one chapter, but I wanted to make sure I got it all sorted and it just seemed to flow while I was writing it, so sorry if its a bit too much._

_Also, I made it pretty much all up, and the knowledge is from back when I read The Silmarillion, so here's hoping I haven't left any holes. I had this crazy idea ages and ages ago. I wanted to write it that way, because I want Todd to have the hate and confusion of generations to be settled on her shoulders, to make her wary of others and for others to be wary of her. But she isn't evil, obviously. Yet theres that itch in the back of her head. Maybe that's what Nastas and Devoss had while being corrupted. But who knows… apart from me MWAHA_

_Anyhoooo, till next time little chickens x_


	12. Chapter 12

Good Evening!

I have managed to update in time, I've been in my nations capital this weekend but made sure that I could post when I got back. So here, I hope you like it, drop me your opinions, I love to hear them!

Cheers for the f/f: **AnimiaCorn, TraumerdeAmore, colorguardgirl87, Chaotic Koi, Desert Vulpes Zerda, nuiavin, Decepticon Chick & Gingah18**

**Chapter 11 – Longing**

"I thought wizards could change the weather?" Todd asked incredulously.

"Apparently not, Dori asked the last time it rained this much!" Bilbo replied, his voice thick with disdain and repulsion at their current predicament. It had been raining for a week now, the night of her tales of old was the last dry night they had.

Since then they had been walking for almost seven days, the last two especially were days in torrential rain. Everyone was soaked through to the bone, their packs were soaked and everything within them was completely and utterly soaked. Todd had been told to stay close to the company, with them following a distinct trail, but all she wanted was to separate and hide under the cover of the trees.

They had passed through a few different terrains to get to where they were currently. Firstly upon reaching the foothills they followed the trail over grassy mounds, and then past rocky outcrops. Camping in those parts was easy, outcrops gave them shelter to their backs and also from the weather and wind. The dwarves were extremely happy with the progress. They had missed the touch and feel of stone and were happy to have it reappearing around them. Then they passed under a beautiful waterfall, where they took the chance to refill their water skins. Then it became an uphill struggle, literally.

"Bilbo, here take this!" Todd called to her Hobbit friend. Once the path turned sharply upward, he had been fumbling and tripping with his feet. Todd had chuckled the first few times, both of them sharing the hilarity of his clumsy tired feet. Yet he was starting to get fed up and she could tell. The first long stick she saw was his. It was nestled in a rocky outcrop, sticking out of from rough brown grass. Snatching it up she rushed to his side and handed him the walking stick.

"Ahh thank you Lady Todd!" He smiled.

"Can't promise it will help, but we'll see!" She smiled back. Then they were off again.

"Hey Lady Todd!" She heard Kili call from behind her. She turned as she was walking, careful not to trip whilst doing it. Bofur reached out and absently guided her by the elbow from next to her as she looked back towards the youngest son of Durin. He had rather bright pink flushed cheeks and a shocked look about him. "Is that my bow on your back?"

"Why yes dearest Master Kili, I was wandering how long it would take you to notice!" She sniggered. It was her newest game, just started the evening before. She would take, not steal for she would always give it back, someone's belongings and then hang it from her person to see how long it would take them to notice. His face broke into a massive grin as he strode up past his Brother and Bombur to reach her. He snagged his bow from her back and nudged her in the shoulder, knocking her into Bofur who was sniggering with her.

"Since when did you become so cheeky with us?" He asked, a hint of hilarity in his tone. She nudged him back and placed her hands playfully on her hips.

"It's a new game I have designed to keep me from boredom." She stated. Kili and Bofur eyeing her from either side, smiles lingering on their lips at her open mood with them. Ever since Nori and Dori had begun chatting with her and treating her nicely she was in the best of moods. "I will take someone's belongings, and then see how long it takes for them to notice with it hanging right in their face!"

"That's mean!" Bilbo mock chided her from in front, making her shrug and blush a little.

"I think its funny!" She mumbled, a closed look falling on her face. Kili was quick to pull it away again by smiling brightly to her. "Plus, the handkerchief Lord Elrond gave you, Master Bilbo, has been on my pack for the last day and a half!"

"Really?" Bilbo stuttered, rushing round behind her to untie it and pull it back into his pocket whilst they were still waking.

"Brilliant!" Kili laughed. "Who's next?"

A light spread through her emerald eyes then. Kili couldn't help but chuckle at how happy and pretty she looked even though her wild hair was soaked and stuck to her face from the rain. She raked her eyes over the company in front and noticed that Nori had a pipe tied to the back of his bag, she pointed to it and then Kili nodded his head frantically, a huge grin at her plan.

"I will be amazed if you can take that without the thief noticing!"

"Thief?" She repeated, not understanding what he was getting at.

"Oh didn't you know?" He asked, Todd shaking her head. "Nori has been known to steal items of value and sell them on, doubles as a bit of a spy too I've heard!" Kili whispered to her, so as not to get in trouble for gossiping.

"Its not nice to whisper gossip!" Bofur mocked, a broad grin across his face, Todd smiled at how his eyes shone with flecks of warm gold through the drizzle. "I'm not afraid to clump a son of Durin over the head for bad behavior!"

Todd burst into laughter then, the mental scene of Kili getting smacked by Bofur was extremely amusing to her. Kili however, pouted and settled back to chuckling at Nori's expense.

"I will do it another time though, it would be too obvious now!" Todd added, a sly grin spread over her face making Kili chuckle deeply. The whole thing creeping the watchful Bilbo out no end.

So they continued on with their stomping up the side of the Misty Mountains. Kili had soon found his way back to his Brother and Bilbo had managed to speed up with the help of his walking stick and caught Balin up. Leaving Todd to wander with Bombur and Bofur. They talked about the scenery and what was for dinner. Todd pretty much just asked them questions. Helping Bombur every once in a while to maneuver over rocks that were in their way, she learnt that they had never seen Erebor, but had heard and grown up, like her, with the hope of reclaiming it and seeing its glory restored. They had been tinkers and toymakers and miners for as long as they could wield the tools. Their Mother and Father had died many years previous and they had struggled. Never owning much they worked and worked for all they had.

They were extremely humble when talking about their lives. Explaining that ever since a night raid by Orcs, they had cared for their once chatty and popular cousin. His head injury had taken a lot away from him, so they explained that now they stuck together as tighter as ever.

Todd understood, when her Father and Mother were still with her, they were always together. They would spend their days together, and in the odd occasion they be apart, they missed each other immensely. She held them in her heart, and thought of them almost every second. She got the same feeling from the Ur Family. They were a unit, not right when they were apart, and it made her jealous in the nicest way. She had a wash of longing seep through her. She wanted to be apart of something like that again. To have her own family.

"What's her name?" Todd asked, after finding out that Bombur was married with little ones of his own. The thought made her smile, the bubbly bouncy big dwarf was the perfect temperament for being a father.

"Gila, and our little ones are Mina and Rina!" He proudly stated, his cheeks blushing at the thought of his wife and two girls. "Three of the prettiest Dwarrowdams you will ever lay your eyes on!"

"They have beautiful names!" Todd smiled, looking up ahead of them with a warm smile. She had always wanted a brother or sister, her mother had been pregnant once, but had lost the babe during a harsh and cold winter, it too was to have a name similar to hers.

"Took them a week to name their little ones!" Bofur quipped, his eyes rolling playfully at his Brother.

"Its an important decision!" Todd added dramatically, playing along. "You have to get them just right, ey Bombur?"

"Of course lass, he doesn't understand the importance of naming a wee little one yet!" He added, a little flustered at their joking. Not realizing his words had struck a little cord within his Brother. Bofur's eyes flashed with longing quickly. He had always loved his two nieces, but had craved his own babes. He just had to find his one first.

Sensing his discomfort, Todd moved to brighten him back up. "Well who knows what's around the corner?" She chirped. He smiled gently to her then, winking at her and she knew that was his way of thanking her for her thoughtful words. Then he jumped straight back into joking and laughing around them. He was enjoying getting so many smiles and chuckles out of the lass. Todd had the sweetest laugh, he thought, it was a proper deep laugh, not like the high pitched pretty ones Dwarrowdams normally put on to impress.

The weather was getting more and more agreeable the further they climbed, yet also colder and colder. Todd stopped at one point to dig through her bag once the rain had fully stopped, and stuck on a warmer dryer layer to keep the chill out. Bofur had also wrapped up warm and they were now moaning about the cold with each other, Bombur sighing at their groans behind them. Taking comfort and humor with each other in their cold states. They stayed close to each other, practically pulling Bombur, to the brow of the steep slope they were climbing, coming over the edge they were faced with the most amazing view.

Before them Todd could see their trail leading along the gray and brown grassy rocky topped pass, to a fissure in the mountainside. The deep gash in the mountainside was almost like a barrier of dark gray and deep crevices, for across it the mountainside was littered in clumps of snow that looked like it got deeper the further along the trail went into the distance. Todd's heart dropped and she groaned at the sight. She hated snow, always had and always would.

"What's the matter lass?" Bombur asked. Panting from the excursion of the last bit of the steep climb.

"I hate snow!" She deadpanned making both brothers chuckle. She straightened out her dress tunic and pulled at the knees of her trousers in frustration.

"It wont be too bad!" Bofur pulled her sleeve to make her continue her way with the company.

"It's horrid stuff, gets clogged in your fur and makes your paws turn to ice!" She grumbled along, starting back at her usual steady pace between the brothers. She pulled the hood of her cloak up then and took to tucking her straggly wet hair into it. With the rain gone and snow appearing she wanted to hide as much as possible so her wet hair didn't turn to icicles. She let her hand play with her braid clasp a little though. It was a sense of comfort before the snow ahead. "Plus it makes me get colds!"

"Colds?" Bombur asked. "That's not good!"

"Ohh I know, my Father was made of the same hardy stuff that you all are, but my Mother wasn't!" She explained. "Therefore we were always both catching flu's and colds." She sighed. "Father would have to put the pinny on and look after us come time for the winter bugs"

"Dwarves only normally get ill when they are weak, or if it's a really bad infection!" Bofur added, a frown on his brow as he looked to her, thinking he would have to watch out if she gets ill easy. "It would have taken a lot to make your Father ill"

"I wish I had inherited his sturdy health." She moaned, stomping her feet a little, pretending to act like that of a child.

"Well, just keep wrapped up!" Bombur smiled.

The snow indeed got right on her nerves, no matter what anyone said to her. They reached it within the hour and began their march. The dwarves were stomping through it, their boots getting clogged after a while, but they soon brushed them off and started again. Todd was getting extremely frustrated, and began huffing and puffing from beside Bofur. Thorin was at the head of the Company, creating the first footprints for everyone to follow. Todd was trying to step within them, but their strides were slightly longer than her own. Seeing her problem Bofur reached out and tugged at her elbow.

"Hmmm?" She mumbled, and turned to look at him with wide emerald eyes.

"Here look" He smiled sneakily as they slowed and Bombur overtook them. She watched in confusion as he pointed towards the rotund dwarf as he waddled along before them. He pointed down, and she noticed that due to his weight, Bomburs strides were short like hers, so she could walk within his footprints easily. She started then and chuckled to herself lightly, throwing her gaze back to Bofur, who's hand still lingered at her arm.

"Thank you!"

"That's quite alright Lass!"

"We camp here tonight!" Thorin shouted as she sun finally set over under the reaching mountain peeks before them. A large shadow was immediately cast over them and the cold started to bite at their extremities.

For the last hour Todd had been staring blindly at Bomburs footprints before her, her nose had started running and there was a fuzzy feeling in her head. She cursed herself for mentioning illness that morning with the Ur Brothers. After the days of being continuously soaked and now freezing in the snow, she was bound to catch a cold. The beautiful scenery of reaching Mountains and far off forests did nothing to her mood either. Bofur had tried to cheer her up, but in the end opted for silence also, believing that she was just too cold to laugh anymore.

"Thank goodness!" She smiled when she heard Thorins call. She rushed to follow the dwarves to an over hanging rock that was offering a little shelter from the cold winds. There was still snow on the ground, but the thought of a fire was warming her up already.

Oin and Gloin were on the case of a fire and had almost sorted it, and had it lit by the time the company were set up and ready to rest for the night. Bedrolls were set up in little dugout holes in the snow next to each other, in a semicircle around the fire. That way everyone had their backs covered by the rocky outcrop and, the front heated by the fire. Once again though, Todd stood and watched while she shuffled awkwardly on her feet, sniffing and wiping at her nose with her sleeve.

"Lady Todd?" Ori sounded from where he had snuck up to stand next to her.

"Oh good evening!" She smiled, turning to face him. "Are you ok?"

"Very well thank you, not too keen on all this wet cold weather though, haven't been able to get my journal out in days." He whined.

"Soon you can, and we can talk over all we have seen to fill those pages!" She smiled to him, looking forward to that small rest. Just like they had done in Rivendell. Ori had been walking with his Brothers for most of the last week, they only chatted a few times, but when they did it was full of what they had seen, and she would just sit and stare as he sketched in his book, thinking his talent for drawing and handling knowledge was truly fascinating.

"We have dug you out a spot next to Bilbo, if you want it?" He asked, pointing towards the said gentle Hobbit. Todd's eyes widened and she blushed a little.

"Oh really?" She stuttered.

"You don't have to sleep there lass, if you don't want to of course!" Ori started reading her reaction wrong, but Todd jumped up a little on her toes and tapped her fingers to his forehead. For they were not close enough yet for her to place her own forehead to his. He froze and blushed also at her sign of affection.

"No, I… just thought I would be on the outside again!" She mused, shifting her weight from one foot then back to the other. "Thank you very much, I would love to!"

"Well, come on then, before Bombur steals it!" He pulled her by her elbow then. Gloin, Oin and Dwalin watching with wary eyes.

She settled down, and laid out her bedroll in the dugout spot. Bilbo was already sat within his bedroll shivering, but when he saw her dump her stuff next to him she offered her a warm smile and a friendly nod. His eyes warmed instantly, and his nodded to Ori who scurried off back to his Brothers.

"Nice to see you keeping close!" He joked.

"Ori said I could sleep here, I just thought everyone wanted me to stay out the way before?"

"There's a few of us that don't like that fact that you sleep on the outskirts, you know!" He stated, his wise old hobbit self-shinning through. "Best if you do sleep closer from now on"

Bilbo was extremely happy that Todd was sleeping closer with them; he had hated the fact that she always disappeared off to the furthest point to sleep. She would have a fitful and interrupted sleep, with the fire not close enough to keep her warm. Not to mention she would have been the first to come to harm if anything were to storm them in the night. No, he was glad she was safely tucked between himself and Bofur, who he was sure would appear at her other side as soon as he had finished helping his Brother cook.

It had not escaped his attention that Todd had spent the last few days walking between Bofur and Bombur. He would chance glances behind him every now and again to make sure that she wasn't on her own. Yet she was always engrossed in conversation, or laughing with bright red cheeks in the snow and drizzle, to one of Bofur's jokes. He had been keeping a watch on his hatted friend, for there was a seed growing in his mind, that he wasn't sure would be a healthy tree or not.

"There you are!" Bombur called as he handed Todd and Bilbo their meals. Todd now using Bombur's spare wooden bowl, instead of her tiny mug after the bog dwarf had complained bitterly about her thin face and sparrows legs.

"Thank you!" They both smiled, before tucking in and, low and behold. Bofur plopped down with his stuff and his bowl of stew down on Todds other side. Bilbo couldn't help the knowing smile he had growing, and when he glanced around the fire, Kili was sharing his look.

"Feeling warmer now?" Bofur asked her.

"Definitely, much warmer than I would be out there!" She gestured to the outskirts of the camp. Bofur nodded, the flaps of his hat wobbling with the motion.

"Well, it's safer over here too." She looked to Bofur, at his words, and noticed a gentle look in his eyes, something that she had never really seen before. It was different to his usual mirth filled eyes.

The rest of the evening was filled with group chatter about what they were to expect over the next day. Balin mentioned that the pass they were to take would be very small and dangerous. He wanted to make sure that everyone looked out for each other, to help each other so as not to loose anyone over the edge.

Todd looked around as everyone was nodding and expressing their opinions on the road ahead. Thorin was watching too, they caught eyes and he nodded to her, before carrying on. She was nervous. Very nervous. She normally avoided such dangerous passes for she wasn't too good with heights. She just hoped that they didn't run into anything unsavory along the way. Goblins and Orcs quite often occupied caves and outcrops in Mountains such as the Misty Mountains, she had heard whispers of them overrunning camps and killing and taking everything in their wake. It scared her, she didn't want anything bad to happen to the Company on their journey, they were a family and she would jump in front of an army of great worms to keep them from being torn away from each other.

"We will have to look out for Goblins and Orcs, will we not?" She asked, over the low chatter, Balin sighing at her question.

"Yes, we will!" He started, a few of the companies faces fell, especially Ori and Bilbo's. "But, we have faced them and won before!"

"We had a large Fox helping us then!" Dwalin grumbled. "Could you not change back?"

"If the pass is as thin and dangerous as Master Balin says, then I would be safer on two feet!" She explained. "Sorry"

"What use are ya then?" He snorted. Todd lowered her gaze back down to her boots then. Her mind sunk at his question. She wasn't of any use, that he was correct on assuming. She had promised to look out for the Company but what good was she if she was too scared to shift to protect them. A few others in the company shared frowns of annoyance to the burly warrior, namely Kili Bofur and Ori, but no one said anything. Bofur thought Dwalin to be an ignortant dwarf at the best of times, and was used to his ramblings and comments, but the one directed at Lady Todd had put his back up no end. His fist had tightened a little, but he also noticed Kili, Ori and even Fili shoot the warrior frowns. No one really realized that the thought stuck with her as everyone settled in to sleep also. Nori was on first watch and Bofur on second.

Once she had wrapped herself up in her warm spare clothes, she pulled her cape over her and pulled the hood up over her head, only her eyes were peeking out and she rolled over to her side and into a ball facing Bilbo. She could hear him twitching and wriggling, trying to keep warm and sleep like she was so she reached out her hand to poke him.

"Hey!" She whispered.

"Hey" he whispered back, taking her hand and holding it, she noticed then he was trembling a slightly.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Do you think we will make it across?" his voice cracked a little at the end. She smiled sweetly, yet she knew he couldn't see. He was scared and she didn't blame him, but she sure as hell was going to make him feel better. Bilbo was her friend, almost like the brother she never had. She didn't want him to be scared and upset.

"Of course!" She whispered, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. "We are all strong, even you Master Bilbo!"

"Please, just call me Bilbo" He replied after a small silence. Todd's eyes widened a little, and she sucked in her own sharp breath.

"Are you sure?" She asked tentatively.

"Of course!" He mimicked her words of comfort.

"Thank you, Bilbo"

"You are most welcome, Todd!"

_AU: This was a bit of a filler, I wanted to set the scene and the pace before jumping into the exciting stuff. I want to make sure that nothing is rushed. I thought her playing tricks on the company could be funny, but I want to bring that in more further in, just wanted to see how it settled a little in this chapter._

_Alllsssoooo, If any of you cheeky chickens fancied asking me quick questions or generally seeing me rant about this fic sometimes then my tumblr url is kingofcarvenstoned, Take a peek and follow if ya like. Animewtlife4me already found me today by chance, which was super wicked!_

_Cheers, till the next time!_


	13. Chapter 13

Hi Hi Hi!

Here's chapter 12! It's a long jam packed on so I hope you enjoy it and it reads well! I was so excited to write this and the next few so here goes…

Cheers for the f/f: **ChibiCheshire, anon91, pandawolf91, inperfection & jubes-zcg**

I'm going to start replying to reviews privately now so it flows to the story quicker, but I will still say my thanks here too! I like to do thanks here because f/f and reviews really do brighten my day!

Soooo, cheers for the reviews: **Dhalmi93, Desert Vulpes Zerda, inperfection & TraumerdeAmore 3**

I only own little Todd!

**Chapter 12 – Legend**

"Everyone up!" Thorin shouted, his hands on his hips as he surveyed the still sleeping Company. After a hard walk through snow the day before, and a cold nights sleep, they weren't so up for waking as he had hoped for. He knew that if they marched strong and true, they would reach far along the narrower pass by nightfall. His hope was to find shelter, a warm unoccupied cave along the way.

His ears filled with the groans and moans of his fellow Dwarves as they slowly woke up. He saw Bofur shake some settled snow from his hat from where he had been sat on watch for the last half of the night. He then watched as Bofur rose and wandered over to help wake both the Foxwoman and the Hobbit.

The Foxwoman, Todd was looking tired. He had heard the Ri brothers mention that she never slept particularly well. This he could tell just by looking at her tired shadowed eyes and un-kept wild red hair. She had moved away from the camp the evening before the last to wash her clothes and freshen herself up, a luxury he had hoped his men would take as well, yet to his utter annoyance they all refused. Apart form that she looked like she had the day they left. Her daggers were constantly attached to her, he wandered if she would ever actually take them off.

Thorin watched as their hat wearing companion shook them both awake and helped them to their feet. The King knew that Bofur was the closest to them both, with his carefree attitude and his need to please and befriend everyone. Yet he wasn't sure if the close relationships he was forming with the Halfling and the half-breed were good news, especially the half-breed.

She had helped them no end so far, and for that he was grateful for. She had provided them with meat for the first few days of journeying from Rivendell. Then she killed two Orcs that were intent on harming not only himself but their scholar Ori. This wasn't the first time that she had saved Ori either. That alone had earnt her the trust of the Ri brothers, he had noticed. The two eldest were starting to dote on her a little. Chatting to her when she was alone and keeping her involved all the time. Her tale of the history of her race was also lying heavily upon him. He too was familiar to that of betrayal. Long years ago some dwarves had fallen under the spell of the darkness. It was swept under the stone of the tallest of mountains, never to be mentioned again, yet everyone had known. He was not so different to them as he had previously believed, but like he had said, he was reserving his judgment.

"Come on Bombur!" Thorin shouted, getting short and annoyed at their slow states. "Breakfast!"

With that everyone jumped to it. Realizing that their King was getting restless, they hurried to eat their breakfast of almost frozen bread and dried meat. They packed everything quickly and put out the remnants of the fire, covering it with fresh snow.

Todd hadn't slept well at all, she had tossed and turned trying to keep warm. She had even taken to stuffing her hands underneath her body whilst sleeping, so now they were tender and tingly still. The cold making it hard to get them back to normal. She was trying to ignore it completely as they shouldered their packs and made for the pass.

It was a long morning, their feet dragging and their bodies frozen, yet the looming grey clouds before them, told her that they had worse weather to face soon. The snow was starting to thin and their footsteps were becoming shallower. The thick snow covered peaks were starting to lower, and with their slight decent came the thin pass. It had appeared from almost nowhere. Todd had been looking ahead as they came to what she thought was the side of a small peek, yet once reaching it they found a single file wide outcrop that they traversed, carefully, round the corner.

Then there it was, spread out in front of them like a snake winding along a tree. It was tiny, thin and tight to the side of the mountains ahead. It was declining, yet parts of it wind up and down in jagged waves. She could see ahead that the snow stopped, but lightning was sounding far in the distance and the clouds were as dark as the night. Rain was coming, she thought, her mouth twisting into a grimace. She paused, her breath taken for a moment as she stared ahead. The dwarves passing her each gave her either a scowl or an encouraging tap on the shoulder. Ori even paused to tap his fingers to her forehead, like she had to his.

"Don't worry!" He spoke. "Its nothing we can't handle!"

"I will take your word for is Master Ori!" She smiled, not all that convincingly though.

She could see that he was nervous and scared too, when he walked away she noticed a slight shake to his frame. She smiled at his attempt to cheer her up never the less. Once she shook herself out she resumed her place within the line of dwarves between Bilbo and Bofur. They walked in silence, Bilbo mumbling and grumbling about being cold every once in a while, through the snow and onto the cold hard rock of the pass. Once the snow had tapered out, Todd took a relieved sigh. It was easier purchase for their feet with the snow gone, hopefully meaning that none of them would slip.

As soon as that thought had occurred to her they had caught the dark clouds up and the rain had started to persist. She couldn't believe their luck, it was ridiculous. It was almost as if the Valar were out to get them. She clutched at her braid and prayed her prayers to the mighty Manwe to spare them of his wind and rain. Yet he did not listen.

"Bilbo, are you alright?" She shouted over her shoulder, against the thrum of rain and claps of thunder. She had been turning to check up on him every so often, yet this time she noticed he had started to slow and his feet were looking like they could slip at any moment.

"Yeah, just can't see where I'm going!" He shouted back, looking to her slightly. She couldn't help but chuckle at the poor Hobbits problem. The wind was blowing the rain straight into his face and the water was making it near impossible for him to open his eyes with out the shelter of a hood. She reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder, effectively meaning that she was pulling him in the right direction and stabilizing him too.

"You need to keep your eyes open my friend!" She shouted.

"Easier said than done!"

They walked like that a little while longer until he did indeed slip, she felt his hand try to grab purchase on her shoulder, a startled yell escaping him. Spinning, she turned in time to grab one arm, Dwalin grabbing the other as Bilbo wobbled, face and body looming over the edge. Todd's heart was in her mouth as they both fought to pull him back, his balance being restored. Once he was settled back on the pass, and all three of them Dwalin, Bilbo and herself had taken shaky deep breaths they looked ahead.

Todd muttered her blessings and noticed then a presence holding onto her other hand. She looked down to it, realizing that Bofur must have grabbed her in an attempt to help pull Bilbo back. Both Todd and Bofur looked from their hands then up to each others faces, Todd blushing immediately and Bofur letting go.

"Thank you!" She called to him, hoping he would hear her. He looked like he was about to reply, when a loud shout came from along the pass, ahead of them.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin shouted. Todd nodding her head, shelter was indeed needed. There was no way that they could keep going in this weather. Bilbo was just the first of many slips and trips if the rain kept on. Not every slip and trip would end as well as Bilbo's though, someone was bound to fall, and it was a risk they could not take.

She was about to start on again, her hand reaching to rest on Bofur's shoulder for support when Dwalin started cursing, first under his breath then out loud.

"LOOK OUT!" He screamed, everyone turning to him to see what all the fuss was about, yet his gaze was set to the opposite side of the canyon to them.

Todd tried her best to peer through the clouds and rain to see what had spooked the warrior so, but came up with nothing. She was about to turn and question him, when her words and thoughts failed her. Her heart-stopped beating as from the mist and rain appeared a gigantic lump of mountain. The great piece of rock was soaring through the air, the flashes from the lightning around them illuminating it. Everyone was silent and frozen into place at it soared through the air and into the mountainside above them.

Todd couldn't think, her mind was completely stuck with confusion and awe at what was happening. Before she knew what was happening she was being pushed into the side of the mountain and away from the crumbling remains of the boulder. Rocks the size of small horses rained down around them, bouncing off the side of the mountain and shaking her to her core. Her eyes slammed shut and her arms flew to protect her head as she felt Bofur pull her to shelter.

Somewhere along the line she heard Balin's voice, yet his words were completely lost to her. Once the pounding and hammering of the falling rocks had subsided she unfurled her arms and opened her eyes to sneak a peak at what was happening.

"LOOK!" Balin shouted once more, his words finding her.

"Well bless me!" Bofur stated, moving away from her and towards the edge of the pass. Todd watched, feeling the indescribable need to pull him back to her and away from the danger of the edge. Todd's breaths became shallow and rushed as she followed his gaze and felt her mouth fall open agape as across the range from them, a stone giant unlatched itself from the mountainside. Reaching up she pushed all her soaking red curls from her face, hand lingering on her braid clasp. The mere action and movement of the Giant was shaking the rock they stood on, the air chilling as it stood taller than anything Todd could ever had imagined. "The legends are true… Giants, Stone Giants!"

Todd cracked and launched herself forward then, grabbing Bofur's arm and pulling him back to safety as the giant pulled a massive boulder free from the mountain side and launched it into the air. Its trajectory almost the same as the one before. Todd pulled Bofur closer out of instinct and he turned and took her hand in his as they watched the boulder sail past them and into the face of another Giant as it loomed round the rock face behind them.

"Dear Mahal!" She stuttered. "This is it!"

"Don't you dare!" Bofur sounded, squeezing her hand. "Grab Bilbo's hand Lass!"

She did exactly as she was told. She was strong, strong against Orcs and bandits, yet when faced with something from legend, something as powerful this, she was completely useless, and she hated it. She couldn't kill this with her daggers. She grabbed Bilbo's hand and held it has tight as she could, feeling him squeeze just as tightly back. Rocks started raining down from above and were crumbling down around them, bouncing off the ledge at their feet. Todd took a glance downwards and jumped backwards with a yelp. She pulled both Bilbo and Bofur back with her as the path they were one started crumbling away.

"What on Arda…" Bilbo shouted. The ground beneath them started to shake, and move. Todd thought she must have been going crazy from fear. Yet when the piece of path they were one started separating from the piece that the rest of the company was on, she started to lose faith completely. Ahead of Bofur, Fili and Kili grappled to grab on to each other as the path separated between them.

"Kili!" Fili shouted, desperation and fear rushing through his voice. "Grab my hand!"

Todd watched as they pulled away from them, the faces of the company watching in horror as herself, Bilbo, Ori, Fili, Bombur, Dwalin, Bifur and Bofur grabbed for purchase on their moving path. They were on the knee of a Giant; they were actually on a Stone Giant. Todd's scream pierced the air as another Giant approached, its head flying to smash against the head of the Giant they were riding.

The impact sent them rushing back towards the mountainside. The leg Todd was on slowed as the other leg smashed into the rock face. She watched, through the onslaught of rain and lightning as the rest of the company rushed to safety, taking the opportunity to rush off their leg and back onto the path.

"Look!" She shouted, catching the attention of Bofur, Bilbo, Dwalin and Fili. "They made it off the Giant!"

Her cry was cut short as the giant they were one launched its rocky arm into the body of its adversary, sending it crashing away from them. She scrambled for purchase as her feet slipped, her boots losing grip on the wet rock. She fell flat to her butt, feet skidding from underneath her and over the edge, yet before she had a chance to follow them, the hands hers were clammed in tensed and yanked her up. Once she was balanced she squeezed the hands of Bilbo and Bofur, their actions probably saving her from that death. Yet as she looked from the terrified eyes of Bilbo to the frozen pale horrified face of Bofur, she wasn't sure that any of them were safe from the next death. As the opponent Giant fell, behind it another stepped up, its footfalls echoing around them as its arms raised, ready to throw a boulder towards them.

Todd, now completely locked against the back rock, felt the other lurch forwards as their Giant started to move. Bofur grabbed her tighter, the warmth of his hand making her shift closer to him, needing to be close in their imminent death. Even Bilbo latched onto her in an embrace as they clung on for dear life. Everyone was shouting and screaming for their brothers and their maker as the leg they were on jarred at the impact of the boulder hitting their Giant right in the head. Todd screamed again as the head crumbled and fell, the body starting to fall backward and the legs swinging round as the rock face appeared before them.

Todd watched in horror and utter helplessness as they were swung past their company. Thorin shouting for his nephew. Brothers screaming for their family. Each and every one of them wearing expressions of dismay and pain. Their leg finally stopped swinging, and Todd thought that maybe the jerky movements were coming to an end, maybe they would just fall now, and meet their end at the bottom of the canyon. Her parent's faces flashed though her mind and she chocked back a sob as their leg started to fall forwards.

"No no no no!" Bofur shouted next to her. He pulled her hand to his chest and held it as tight as he could. If he was dying he was going to die with those he cared about, he would meet his maker with his closest friends and his brothers together. And Todd, this strange woman that he couldn't bare to let go of.

Todd closed her eyes as the path swam into focus and continued flying towards them. She felt the wind rushing through her hair, whipping it around her like flames, the rain beating against her face. She heard cries, the cracking of rock, the roaring of Giants, the beating of her heart. Then the rock slammed beneath her and her body was flung into the air. She felt herself tense and her voice scream in terror, yet her mind was floating. She felt as though everything had slowed, everything was moving way too slow. Then it hit her, or she hit it. The impact of her body hitting the stone sent her world into that of pain. Her body had been slammed into an outcrop, before falling down limply onto the path, ending up below Fili and Dwalin.

There was a crush of limbs and bodies as everyone was trying to get up and check each other over. She felt Ori grab at her hand and place his hand over her forehead, looking into her eyes to check her. Once realizing she was fine, just winded he nodded and was completely engulfed in a hug by his brothers.

"Fili!" Thorin screamed as they all scrambled out from under each other.

Todd just lay there, for a good while after Fili and Dwalin had jumped off from her. Fili had offered to help her up but she was staring at the sky above her trembling a little, and Kili had taken his attention away but engulfing him in a tight embrace. She let the rain fall over her and felt her breaths starting to slow and the rush escape her. She was safe. They had made it. They were back on that cursed path. Now all that was left was pain in her temple and an aching in her shoulder.

"Todd?" She heard. Bofur appeared in her vision, he eyes full of what she thought looked like worry, but mostly relief. "Here!"

He offered her his hand and she took it. Pulling her up he noticed her wince and roll her shoulder. He pointed to it, but she shrugged, letting him know that it wasn't too bad. She smiled then and Bofur had to fight the urge to pull her into a tight embrace. They had made it, they survived, and he couldn't have been more relieved to see his family and her alive. Instead, he tapped his fingers to her forehead, like he had seen her do to Ori, hoping she would understand. Her eyes widened and he thought he saw the faintest of blushes appear on her cheeks.

"Where's Bilbo?" She asked, making them both flash their eyes around to search for him. Had he not been with them. Upon realizing that Bilbo was indeed, nowhere to be seen. Todd started breathing harder again. Where had he gone? Had he fallen? He was just right there, her mind was in overdrive.

"Bilbo?" She shouted. She turned her self away from Bofur towards the rest of the company, really trying to peer through them to catch any sight of him.

"There!" She heard Bofur shout, everyone turning to him. "Todd there!"

She rushed forwards, almost shoving poor Bombur back onto his butt. She rushed to where Ori and Bofur were laid flat on the rock ledge, arms grasping at their Hobbit as he clung on for dear life, just out of reach. How could they reach him, her mind was racing for a way to get to him, help pull him up when she saw it. A ledge, or foothold just next to him. Her mind jumped as she went to plop herself down over the edge to reach him, yet a strong arm was thrust in her way.

"Stay!" Her King ordered. Jumping down instead of her, grabbing the Hobbit and hauling him up by the scruff of his neck into the waiting hands of Bofur and Ori, yet slipping himself. Todd moved instantly, her hand locked tight around his as she screamed in pain. His weight pulling at her muscles, tearing almost. Yet she wouldn't let go. Thorin face was searching hers, as if he still didn't trust hr, like she was to let go any second.

He watched, his life completely and utterly in her hands. Her face contorted with pain, but that was not that told him he was going to be saved. Her jaw was set and her eyes were on fire, he could practically see the determination dripping from her, like the persistent rain. He tried to swing his other arm up, only making her shout out in pain again, her strength not enough to pull him up with out help.

"Thorin!" Dwalin shouted as he grabbed Todd by the waist and pulled her and Thorin up and to safety. Once Todd saw that Thorin was up and safe, if only extremely flustered and out of breath, she launched herself at Bilbo and smothered him a great embrace.

"Don't you ever do that again!" She mumbled into his shoulder, as he chuckled, lightly. Still not over the fear and shock of hanging off the side of a mountain. Bofur let out a deep breath and clapped her on the back in relief.

"I thought we lost our burglar!" Dwalin sighed, letting his hands rest on his knees to catch his breath. The Company was all trying to calm each other down. The rain pelting them still and the ever rumbling storm flashing and thundering around them.

"He has been lost, ever since he left his home!" Thorin spat, the cold uncaring persona slipping so easily back into place after his ordeal of hanging from the ledge. Todd turned, releasing Bilbo but leaving a hand protectively on his shoulder. "He should never have come, he has no place amongst us."

"That's not fair!" She shouted back, Thorin turning his icy glare right on her. If looks could kill she would have been buried six feet under. She felt Bilbo pull at her, telling her to leave it, but she couldn't. "He is here to help you, out of his own free will!"

"Don't push me!" Thorin snapped, his voice was dripping venom and his very demeanor was telling her to back down, that he was over an edge she had not realized she had crossed. Taking a threatening step towards her, he bared his teeth. "I could have you thrown over that ledge, to join that worthless vermin you call Mother faster than you could utter the name of your maker!"

Silence. That was what came next. Todd stared at her King, the one she had promised to protect. His words had sliced through her, leaving her trembling and broken. Her face fell, tears threatening to spill as Thorin turned from her and disappeared into a cave with Dwalin right behind him.

After all that she had done, it was still not enough. She had put her life on the line to save him, to help him. Yet to him she was still a piece of trash, not worth the dirt on his royal boots. Her chest heaved, and her heart sank. She felt the others all look from her then back to the cave, following their King. Leaving her stood, with only Bilbo and Bofur. She went to step forward and then paused. She wasn't welcome in there and she knew it.

"Lass?" Bofur urged slightly, knowing not to push her.

"Its fine!" She turned to them, both Hobbit and Dwarf looking to her with worry and she almost cracked, almost. With a fake smile plastered across her face and a gentle shove, she started pushing them towards the shelter of the cave. "Go and get dry, you silly fools!"

"Are you ok?" Bilbo asked, his eyes searching hers for any sign of how she was feeling after Thorin's disgusting and unwarranted threat towards her.

"Its not me you should be worried about Bilbo, you almost fell from a mountain side, go and rest!" She deflected.

"But…" Bofur started.

"Please" She crumpled a little. Her emerald eyes pleading with them to leave her, let her alone. So they did, they left her. Let her sit alone, in the rain, sobbing quietly as the Company settled down in their bedrolls in the comfort of a dry and safe cave. Todd was crestfallen; all she wanted was to be away from them, away from her Kings anger and resentment. Even after she had risked her life, caused herself pain, to save him. He still treated her like the vermin he thought she was. It pained her, caused her mind to sink back and let the itching creep in. Almost as if it were taunting her for feeling like she was beginning to belong.

_AN: PHOAR! That was so much fun to write, I had literally been jumping up and down in excitement for it to come around. I hope that it was written well and that it flowed so that it could be understood. I would find myself getting a bit too ahead at some points. I went over it as much as I could haha_

_I've been gaining a bit more attention through this fic and it really does make me very happy! So thank you ever so much for reading, please review, follow or favorite, it would make my day!_

_Over and out my little chicken nuggets x_


	14. Chapter 14

Hey hey hey,

I'm super sorry that this is later than usual, I had the busiest weekend. ALAS, here is the new chapter, and I hope that it sheds some small emotional insight to Todd's background. Once again, I love hearing from you guys, please review!

Cheers for the f/f: **C. E. Grey, Marina Oakenshield, Hel Opacare, Nori'sLilThief, Jinx1223, Titeseve, jjadra, SaMiLuCaS1954 & gardeniax**

Also Cheers for the reviews: **Dhalmi93, Nori'sLilTheif, inperfection, Hel Opacare & Marina Oakenshield.**

I only own little Todd, warning ahead for some descriptions of hanging.

**Chapter 13 – Swinging**

Todd was left on the path, her small frame being battered from not only the rain and wind, but from the thumping pain in her chest and the scratching in her head. She let herself sink to the floor, curling up into a small ball and crying herself into a fitful pained sleep.

_I could have you thrown over that ledge, to join that worthless vermin you call Mother faster than you could utter the name of your maker._

The words were playing over and over again in her head. His harsh tone, his glaring eyes and his positively furious posture. She didn't understand, nor did she really care as to why he was so angry. As soon as the words left his mouth she was thrown back, beck through her thoughts and her mind to that day she lost her, lost her Mother.

It had been one of the warmest days in the summer so far, spring had left them with the most beautiful flowers blooming around their small village in the north of the Misty Mountains. Todd had her favorite dark brown dress tunic on, her light trousers keeping her cool. Her and her Father had left her Mother that morning after sitting around their table and eating fresh fruit and bread for breakfast. Once they had knocked foreheads with each other, her Mother pulling her in for an extra warm and tight embrace that morning, they left.

The walk to her and her Fathers workshop was pleasant enough. They wandered through to the centre of the village chatting idly about clasps and gems. Passers by would either nod politely to them, or scowl. Todd wouldn't care too much, she was too young and innocent to understand hate and deceit back then. Her hair was shorter, but much wilder. Her eyes were wide with youth, oblivious to pain and suffering. She walked with a skip and her Father smiled brightly to her as they chatted, his long black beard strong against his light grey work clothes.

They reached their workshop and opened up. It was a small building nestled between a butchers and an Inn. The shop front sporting their name 'Tayen's Silver-smithy', after her Mothers maiden name. They went through their usual morning without a hitch. Todd was settled setting links of a small bracelet commissioned by a woman of wealth from the next village over, whilst her Father was polishing and shaping the ruby's that were to be set within it.

"Pappa?" Todd mumbled from where she was concentrating on her work. Her Father grunted, from his position over his work also. "Reckon Lady Nisa will like this?"

"Of course, your links are the best around!" Her Father smiled, making Todd laugh and throw a small off cut lump of silver at him, it bounced off his head and he jumped half out his skin in shock. "Now now…"

"I think we should make one for Mother!" Todd stated. She had been thinking about it for a while, they made such lovely pieces for other woman, but her Mother never wore any fine jewelry. It was time that she had something too.

"I was thinking the same thing, but more simpler piece for your Mother… she doesn't like the big stones." He began.

"Oh, how about a plain chain with two small white gems hanging to represent me and you?" Todd asked, lifting her head finally, away from her work. She watched as her Father nodded first slowly, then he looked up also.

"We could give it to her for her Birthday in a few moons time!" He breathed.

"Brilliant, we can start on it as soon as this one is done!" Todd chimed.

The rest of the day went undisturbed. They worked as hard as they could, with the motion of starting her Mothers piece as soon as possible. They tried to get as much as done as possible, between the few customers that came in. Dragging Todd away from her work to tend to them. She was good with customers and her Father had taught her how to handle money, so she was a very skilled shop assistant. People liked her too, there were a few people that came in regularly that she spoke to, they would ask her about her day and how she was getting on, the conversations always the best part of her day.

By the time closing was approaching, and the sun was starting to set on the horizon Todd noticed that there was a hustle and bustle starting out the front of their shop. She couldn't quite see completely what was going on through their small window, but the growing crowd and the sound of voices beginning to shout and chant made her stomach twist with worry and fear. She watched for a few minutes, as torches were lit slowly outside and the ominous red and orange glow seeped through the window and across the floor and walls of their shop. Her heart constricted and her mind began to swim. There had been talk of Orcs in the villages a few miles away, had they finally come to their village?

"Pappa?" She shouted.

"Yeah!"

"Come see this!" She called him, moving closer to the window. Soon her Father was stood besides her wiping at his tired brow and sweaty hands. "What's going on?"

"No idea, lets close up early and take a look, ey?" He span on his heel and took to putting his tools away. Todd set to the same task and not before long they were ready, with their coats on, to see what all the commotion was about.

Leaving their shop the noise became easier to hear and the shouting and chants swallowed them up. Todd's Father gripping her hand tightly as they moved towards the milling figures with their torches. Todd had never seen such a thing, everyone had differing states of anger, shock or despair written across their faces. The mere sight of their expressions was starting to make Todd's heart beat faster and faster in anticipation as to what they might find.

"Murderer!" One voice sounded.

"Killer… Disgusting… Evil… Vermin…" Filled their ears. The last words catching in both her and her Fathers heads. It had been used before, and their hearts sunk all of a sudden. Her Father rushed forwards then, pushing and pulling people out of his way, Todd rushing behind him in his wake. They were heads shorted than the rest of the village, yet that didn't stop them from shoving their way through the gathering crowd.

Finally they crashed through the crowd and came to a clearing where a great oak sat in the middle of the village. It was where the celebrations were help and also where the town crier shouted his news and daily verse. Yet what Todd and her Father found before them had Todd's heart stop and her Father drop to his knees.

Todd felt her world freeze then crumble around her. The chants and shouts died in her ears and her eyes blurred at the sight before her.

There, swinging from a thick branch of the village's oak was her Mother. A necklace of thick rope, tight around her neck. Her body blowing in the breeze, limp and lifeless. Her eyes were shut and her hair fluttered around her in rivers of dull red.

A sob escaped Todd's throat before she had a chance to react. Her heaving chest pained her as she began to sob uncontrollably. People around her and her shell of a Father had the decency to quieten down and stop their foul words.

"Ma?" She shouted.

Maybe she would wake up, maybe it was just a dream? Of course, her Mother wasn't dead, she hadn't been killed. She was alive and this was all just a joke, a very bad joke. Her thoughts got all muddles and rushed as her mind screamed at her to face the truth.

"Your Ma murdered three men, the Thistlewaite brothers!" A harsh voice sounded behind them. Todd turned to see the village leader, this greasy hair sticking to his forehead, beady eyes glistening with something that set a fire going in Todd, anger flared and a redness slipped over her eyes. Pure rage.

"She never murdered anybody!" Her Father shouted, turning and placing a hand on Todd shoulder, pulling her behind him. "You are the murderer!"

"You should no better than to marry one of their kind" The leader snorted, his malice and sheer depravity showing on his features. She felt her Father shake with anger. The whole crowd was waiting with baited breath. Her Father had a temper, and they knew that they were about to see the worst of it. The dwarf was completely heart broken, battered and winded at what they had done. He was absolutely beside himself. Todd could remember him launching himself at the leader, his fists connecting with the greasy mans jaw time after time.

People from all around started pulling at him, trying to get him off but her Father was very strong, he was swearing and roaring out words in khuzdul that only Todd could understand, men from the village were trying their hardest but it wasn't enough.

Todd turned away and silently, eyes clouded and lost, wandered to where her Mother hung. She couldn't believe it, her whole world, her Mother, the woman that had taught her all she knew, that had loved her and cared for her since she was a wee babe. The woman that knew how to cheer Todd up, calm her down. The woman she loved more than the stars in the sky. The woman that had hugged her tightly that very same morning was now just a lifeless vessel before her. Empty of the love and light that used to be there. Todd felt her knees give way and she fell to the mud below her Mother.

"Please Yavanna, please…" She cried as the chaos and shouting carried on erupting behind her. Her Fathers roar the loudest sound for miles. "You have to meet her on the other side, take her and love her! She never killed anyone, you know that, she never did."

"Todd?" Came a strange voice. Todd's mind cleared and the memory started to blur around the edges. She turned from her Mother to behind her, spotting nothing but the silhouette of her Father rushing towards her.

"Todd?" This time it was closer and a foreign hand settled on her shoulder and she jumped. Eyes flashing open, the rain and wind flashing back to her. Her whole mind waking up to her surroundings. She jumped from her position on the cold wet floor into a sitting position, looking up her eyes found Bofur's. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, thank you!" She sniffed, wiping at her eyes, she was pretty sure he couldn't tell that she had been crying, the rain was soaking her anyway. Yet she watched as his eyes softened and he knelt before her.

"I'm sorry Lass!" He started. "What Thorin said was out of order, and he had no right to!"

Todd shook her head. She needed to clear her head, her emotions were all over the place, the pain of loosing her Mother bought forward by her Kings words had really cut her up. Even thought he she had helped him, saved him from falling to his death almost, he still hated her. Bofur trying to help her and comfort her was not helping either. Her heart did a small flip at his soft eyes and tender face, she felt herself blush and her tears start once more. Bofur must have noticed too for he held out his hand for her.

She took it and let him pull her to her feet. Her legs were completely frozen from the contact with the soaked rock, immediately her legs shook a little, but as Bofur led her to the opening of the cave she felt the warmth from his hand seep up and through her arms to her core. Why did that happen? She thought, she tried to figure it out, figure out why every time he touched her or looked to her she became warmer and calmer.

"Here!" He mumbled. "You can sit here with me whilst I'm on watch!"

"Bofur pulled her to the opening of the cave where he had been stationed to keep watch. Nori was set to take the job after him, but that wasn't for a while. The company had been asleep for only a few minutes before Bofur decided it was time to find her, there was no way he was going to let her stay out there in the rain all night. He pulled her over the rocky seat he had found and sat her down. The poor lass were shivering from the cold, her clothes completely sodden. Her eyes were dull and her hair was knotted and stuck to her face, making her cheerless and crestfallen face seem all the more heartbreaking. He couldn't help but think that she looked beautiful never the less, but he quickly pushed the thought to one side, as he sat down beside her and pulled his blanket out to wrap around her legs.

"Better?" he asked.

"Thank you!" She mumbled as her head fell back against the cave wall, eyes drifting shut a little. The warmth of Bofur side against hers and his blanket around her legs was pulling her into a sleep she desperately needed.

"Get some sleep, you'll feel better in the morning!" Bofur said as he crossed his arms and set to pulling at his braids. She was asleep instantly and he couldn't help but gaze at her sleeping face for a small while. The further she drifted into slumber the softer and more relaxed her features became, till she was sound asleep, lips parted slightly and small intakes of breath could be heard.

They had sat like that for what felt like hours, Bofur keeping watch, every now and again watching his sleeping charge next to him, that had slowly but surely let her head fall against his shoulder. He reveled in the safety of the cave after the events before hand. He had been so utterly terrified whilst on the knee of the Giant. He thought he was going to loose his Brother, his cousin, his friends. He thought he was going to ripped away from the world to fall and die in the Misty Mountains. Yet His hold on Todd had kept him going, knowing that he would have been dying with friends, and not alone. He would meet his maker with companions.

He was fumbling through his thoughts when he heard a noise a lot like footfall. Looking up he spotted Bilbo making for the exit of the cave, with his pack and roll on his back, the walking stick Todd had found him held firmly in his hands.

"Where do you think your going?" He whispered, trying not to wake Todd and the rest of the company up. Bilbo halted and deflated, Bofur thought he looked almost defeated that he got caught.

"Back to Rivendell" Bilbo whispered, eyeing him and Todd asleep on his shoulder. Bofur's eyes widened and he jumped a little, as if he wanted to jump up and pull Bilbo back away from the cave entrance. Yet he didn't want to wake Todd, she looked so peaceful and calm.

"No, no no… You can't turn back now!" He waved his free hand around towards the mass of sleeping dwarves. "You are part of the company, you are one of us!"

"I'm not thought am I!" Bilbo let out, not wanting to have this conversation at all. He just wanted to leave, leave them to it. He didn't belong, no matter what he could do it wouldn't change either, after what Thorin had said to Todd after she saved him, he knew there was no way he could belong to their company, if she couldn't, then he certainly couldn't. Looking down to Todd his eyes softened and he sighed. He didn't want to leave her; maybe she could go with him? She would be more than welcome to live with him in Bag End. If it meant that she had a home, and that she was safe, then he would have her there in a heartbeat.

He was quite taken with the Foxwoman, seeing her as his sister in all this madness. They were outsiders on this company, and that very fact had driven them together, to look out for each other and keep each other company, yet he could see as plain as day that there was at least one dwarf that would miss her terribly if he was to take her with him. That one dwarf being the one trying to convince him to stay.

"Thorin said I should never have come, maybe he was right! I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins, I don't know what I was thinking." He mumbled then, pulling his eyes away from Todd and Bofur. Bofur's pleading eyes were too much for him. Bofur had been such a good friend. "I should never have run out my door."

"Your homesick, I understand…" Bofur tried. Yet Bibo jumped in, irritation and exasperation laced in his voice. It was enough to stir Todd, her eyes opening and trying to figure out what was going on.

"No, you don't!" Bilbo started, voice rising a little. "You don't understand, none of you do, your Dwarves!" His eyes flashed to Todd's then, but he was too far-gone.

"You are used to this life, life on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere!" He finished, taking a deep breath. Not realizing until he saw the hurt and wounded expressions on not only Bofur's face, but Todd's now fully wake features. His face fell and he instantly regretted everything he had just said. How could he have been so silly as to upset the only true friends he had made. "Now, I am sorry, I didn't mean…" he fell short, choking a little on his words, shaking his head in anguish.

"No, you are right, we don't belong anywhere!" Todd muttered solemnly as he looked over his sleeping companions then. He looked back to Bilbo and tried to smile. "Especially me!"

"You are more than welcome to live with me, there is a place for you at my table!" Bilbo offered quietly. Todd looked to him then, a genuine smile flitting across her eyes. He was offering her a home, and he had no idea who much that meant to her. If she was not welcome in the home of her Father, she would have to make a new home. She was honored and humbled. The pain of Thorin's words pushed her to stand then. She placed the blanket in Bofur's hands, her eyes catching his as she did so. They were incredibly sad. The light lost from them, and she had to fight the urge to embrace him. Something about his pain stabbed at her, she didn't want to see him like this, but she couldn't stay now.

Gently she went to move her fingers to his forehead, a small tear falling down her cheek. He closed his eyes at the contact and he took a deep breath as she stood and moved to stand with Bilbo.

Bofur heart cracked in two to see their Burglar and his Todd stood ready to leave them, but he understood why. He knew why Bilbo and Todd had been pushed to their decision; it was by the stubbornness of their leader and the pure negligence to see reason to their belonging within the group.

"I wish you both all the luck in the world!" He said finally, and he meant it. Moving towards Bilbo he clapped him gently on the shoulder, then to Todd he softly pushed some of her hair behind her ear, looking into her emerald eyes for the last time. "I really do!"

They turned to leave then, Bofur's heart sinking as Todd moved to leave. Yet it all was forgotten when a faint blue glow started pulsing from Bilbo's sword and sheath. It was a truly odd sight; it completely threw him for a second.

"What's that?" He asked out, making Todd and Bilbo turn back to him. They all looked down then to where Bofur was pointing. Their eyes falling on the sword. Bilbo slowly unsheathed it, pulling it up enough to see that the blade was glowing, and Todd lurched forwards to see for herself. Bilbo couldn't believe it, had the Orcs caught them up? But how could those foul Wargs navigate the pass? What else could it possibly be? His mind was locked for a few seconds.

"This is not good!" Todd muttered, before shouting. "Thorin!"

Then everything slowed down, as if it weren't really happening. The cave filled with the rushing of sand and a loathsome creaking began, Todd took a step towards Bofur and reached for his sleeve. They watched as the floor began to show cracks, the sand falling between them and down into the unknown. Todd could feel her heart beat faster at her loss of explanation for the strange happenings. Thorin shouted for them to wake, the company all groaning and stumbling to sit in alarm, but it was too late.

The floor opened up beneath them and one by one, they all fell.

_AN: Soooooooooo, I wanted to have a break in all the action, show some depth into the feeling and emotions that Todd holds towards the death of her Mother. I hope it wasn't too bad. What Thorin had said really messed her up, confused her and make her relive those moments. I thought it was crucial for you to understand, how hated her Race was. _

_ALSO I spy with my little eye! Bofur and Todd getting frustrated with their confusing feelings ha. I hope I wrote them ok in this scene I wanted Bofur to be more gentle and Todd more affectionate, because of all that they had just been through, they are trying to comfort each other, and not realizing the reasons behind it all. Let me know what you thing though, and if anything needs to be rethought and made better for the future!_

_ANY WHO, Thanks again, and see you next time my little chicken nuggets! _


	15. Chapter 15

Hi hi hi,

Here is the next chapter, it's an action packed one too, so here's hoping I got it all right! I love hearing from you all, although I do apologize for the grammar mistakes in the last Chapter, I did rush to get it out! I will go back and fix them soon!

Cheers for the f/f: **gardeniax, The-Blind-Otaku, shanithia93, hiddenintentions, kiwick**

Cheers for the reviews: **Hel Opacare, inperfection, Marina Oakenshield, pandawolf, Shanithia93 and my favs TraumerdeAmore & Dhalmi93**

**I only own little Todd! Warnings for some torture ahead!**

**Chapter 14 – Agony**

'Thorin!" Todd shouted. Her eyes wide with fright at what she was hearing below them, her ears picking up on a low thrum of guttural noises.

Something wasn't right, something was very very wrong. Not only was Bilbo's sword glowing bright blue, meaning Orcs or Goblins were near by, but the ground beneath them was starting to shake and groan.

Todd searched for Thorin in the sleeping mass of the company, only to see him sitting up in a bolt at her warning. His eyes were as wide as hers as he looked to the floor.

"Wake up!" He shouted. "EVERYONE!"

Yet it was way too late. As their King shouted, the floor beneath them opened up, swinging out from below them. Todd felt her stomach lurch and her limbs flail around her as she dropped down into a dark tunnel. She landed with a mighty crash but carried on rolling and screaming as the others all tumbled in around her. It was like a giant sick slide, the rocks jamming and scraping against her bare skin. She was going to be black and blue by the time she ever landed.

As she collided with the rocks walls, falling and tumbling down towards an ominous dark orange glow she tried to reach out for anyone around her. Every now and again she would get a foot in her face or knee someone as they dropped down and down.

Then finally she landed, her body catching on the ridge of the rock wall before sliding from it down, slamming into a basket like platform. Its wooden boards digging into her back as she watched the company falling towards her. Rolling as quickly as she could she managed to miss being squashed by them all. Having only Ori and Oin fall over her legs.

Everyone was scrambling to stand as Bilbo, the last to fall, landed on top. The Company were all trying to figure out what on Middle Earth had just happened to them. Todd rushed to stand, helping Ori to his feet, then picking Oin's ear trumpet from the floor and handing it to him. Yet she slowed, brows furrowing when a strange foul noise and smell reached her.

"What's tha…" She muttered as screeches and shrill screams filled her ears making her turn and pale immediately, she span back round to the confused Company and waved her hand to catch their attention. "GOBLINS!"

"Look out, LOOK OUT!" Dori shouted from within the bundle of dwarves.

They appeared from down a wooden walkway, rope and bolts holding it up to the rocky wall, hitting the company like a flood on a rock. Grotesque reaching arms, hands and fingers, consumed Todd. Their nails were longer than anything she had ever seen, sharp and catching on her skin and clothes. They flooded over them all reaching and grabbing at each member until they were all held captive and restrained by the horrid gurgling creatures. It was all she good do just to keep her eyes open and not to flinch at the shear force and number of them all.

Foul, mutated, disfigured retched creatures they were, with beady black eyes roaming over every single inch of them. Their teeth were jagged and sticking out, spittle hanging from their open heaving mouths. As they ran they limped and stumbled, yet their disfigurements did not slow them down at all.

Todd fought them off for as long as possible, trying to reach the others. She could see Bilbo freaking out as they piled on and around him, she fought as hard as she could to get to him, but he seemed disappear on her. In anger she punched a few in the jaw, others she tried to kick away, but the sheer number outweighed her force and she was soon being half dragged by her arms and by her hair along the walkway into line with the others. It was like a farmer herding his flock. The goblins all merged the company together, and shoved them forwards.

Todd was shoved into Kili and Bifur, the two dwarves pulling her between them and punching at any arms that came too close to touching them and pulling at their hair and body.

"Todd?" She heard Bofur shout from behind her somewhere. Turning her head she spotted him waving his hat around in his hand. She looked confused to him as Ori grabbed it and passed it forward, then Nori, then to Kili, then onto her head. Kili started trying to shove her hair into the hat, a part of her shocked at how the Durin's heir was touching her hair, then when a Goblin nabbed her in the ribcage she shook herself.

"You need to hide your hair, if they find out you are a girl…" He started, sensing her turmoil.

Her face paled even further. There was no telling what they would do if they found out that she was female, they would probably torture her even more, use her for things she didn't even want to think of. Pushing the rest of her hair into Bofurs hat, and making sure her braid was hidden too, she took to turning and looking for him to thank him. Slimy and boil covered arms wrapped around her and shoved her forwards again. Hissing she punched at it and it gurgled a horrid laugh before carrying on shoving them along.

They were driven and heaved forwards over rickety wooden bridges and platforms over deep deep drops into the darkness below. The whole time dwarfs could be heard cursing, shouting and fighting against their captors. The further and further in they went a foul kind of clashing music filled their ears. Bifur, who was in front of Todd, shoved his hands over his ears as they heard the distinct blare of a rusty wind instrument, drums being bashed along, not in time or remotely similar to the song.

Chocking and coughing could be heard somewhere ahead and Todd felt her eyes widen as she noticed a platform larger than the rest, with a massive misshaped throne set about it. A hulking horrid shadow looming on the large chair singing along to the noise they must have called music.

There was a voice dripping with malice and all manner of evil intents on the air now. The words were broken and shrill. His voice gargling over foul themes and as the company was forced onto the platform before the throne, the hulking shadow became clearer and Todd had to physically stop herself from letting her mouth fall agape in horror and repulsion.

This creature was huge, its body fat and lumpy in all the wrong places, its skin hung of it like a saggy second skin, and it sported a massive growth swinging under its chin, covering its neck completely. It took all Todd had not to be sick at the sight of the foul thing. It sang of murder and torture as his subjects shoved them and beat them until they were all huddled together as a group before him. Todd ended up stuffed between Kili and Bifur, her hands pulling her hat down as far as possible to hide herself. She tried to step back but stepped on someone's feet, turning she felt a small amount of relief to see Bofur there with Bombur, both fine and worrying over each other.

She turned in time to see the large Goblin, who she thought must be the King if the crown made from bone was anything to go by, stab his skull topped staff into the stomach of one of his subjects. The thing made an awful screech as the King flung him over the side of the platform and down into the abyss below.

"Catchy isn't it, its one of my own compositions!" The King snarled once his singing was over, his body stepping on a bundle of smaller goblins so it could sit back upon its ugly throne.

"That's not a song!" Todd heard Balin shout from the back of the huddle. "Its an abomination!"

The Goblins gave outrages cries and shoved and slashed at them once more, making them all scramble to push them away and shield themselves. Yet the Goblin King just snorted and chuckled deeply, making Todd shiver.

"Abominations, mutations, deviations that's all your going to find down here!" It sneered; waving his hands out towards the vast cavernous town that surrounded them. Each walkway and platform around them held hundreds upon hundred of the ugly fell creatures. "Search them!"

The goblins surged forwards again, two or three grabbing at each Dwarf, prying their packs and weapons from them, and dropping it all on a pile in front of their King. Todd noticed almost every sword and axe had been found and dumped before them, even her twin daggers were there, the red tassels calling out for her. The goblins let their hands roam over her, poking and grabbing handfuls of her at every opportunity. She was going to get found out, it was only a matter of time. One goblin started to grope ever so closely to her chest, so she jerked her knee into its belly, making it fall backwards with a yelp. Once the search was over, the Goblin King launched himself from his throne to glare down at them, his eyes roaming over every one of them, before settling on Todd, a shimmer to them, yet he looked away once again.

"Who would be so bold, as to come armed into my kingdom?" He asked, putrid hot breath pouring over them. "Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"

No one made a sound, no one spoke. The Goblin King was met with silence. They just refused to speak, not wanting to say anything that would get anyone of them hurt or killed. If the Goblin King figured out who Thorin was, and even found out the purpose of their quest, all would be lost and they would be killed as soon as one could blink. So they stayed silent. Todd made sure to focus her eyes ahead, not watching the retched King and his foul gaze. Her eyes were set on his throne, straight ahead and not wavering.

"Dwarves, your malevolence!" once sharp looking greasy goblin spoke up. "We found em on the front porch"

"Dwarves?" He shouted. "Well don't just stand there, search them for hidden weapons!"

Once again the goblins swarmed them and Todd felt her being pulled completely away from the group, the four goblins on her trying to shove their hands down her tunic dress, hands reaching around her waist and across her thighs and chest. This was it, they knew. One Goblin groped at her chest then, its eyes sparkling with newfound interest. It gargles to the others and they all started pulling at the hat.

"Todd!" She heard Ori shout.

"No!" Todd grumbled as she tried to push it from her. Yet they were persistent, they pulled and pulled till the hat came from its spot on her head, her hair falling from it. She felt anger fill her veins and she swung her fist so hard round into the closest creatures face that she heard an almighty crack.

"They are in league with Elves!" Came a shout from the front. The sharp looking goblin had found Nori's secret stash of Elvish trinkets. He had stolen them, Todd finding them a few days prior when playing her game, yet decided not to mention a thing. The King picked a candleholder up and surveyed it.

"Made in Rivendell!" The King read, his voice booming over the noise of the searching goblins. "Ugh, you couldn't give it away."

Todd was still being pulled about as the Goblins were pulling away from the group. She was kicking and punching at the four still attached to her when Kili and Bofur pulled her back, shoving them away. Todd immediately pulled the hat back on her head, furiously tucking her hair back in it. It was too late though, a few of the foul creatures were staring to her, licking their lips.

"What are you doing in these parts?" The King asked. Leaning back on his Skull topped staff.

Thorin went to move forwards then, but about four separate arms moved to stop him, Oin shoving him back and stepping forwards to explain. Todd had no idea what he was going to say when he stepped forwards, just in front of her. She was watching the smaller goblins with a wary eye as they hovered before him, eying him with hungry hate filled beady eyes.

"No lies!" The Goblin King shouted. "I want the truth, warts and all"

"Your going to have to speak up, your lads flattened my trumpet…" Oin called out. Todd rolling her eyes at the older dwarf, he really was deaf, but now was not the time to be asking for people to speak up, or accuse goblins of flattening things. The deaf dwarves words angered the king and he fumed bright red with anger as he stepped forward menacingly. Todd lurched forwards to pull Oin back, standing a little in front of him, protectively. Growling deeply, canines peering out from between her lips, as he shouted back about flattening more than Oin's trumpet.

"If its information you want, then I'm the one you should speak to!" Bofur called out, stopping the Goblin King in his tracks. Todd stared on with worry as Bofur now stepped forward, the Kings eyes watching his every move. He grunted for Bofur to continue.

"We were on the road… well its not so much of a road, but a path…" He thought for a moment, everyone waiting with baited breath. "Well its not even that come to think of it, more like a track, but the point is, we were on this road like a path like a track… and then we weren't!" He stated,

Todd's mind was racing. What was he doing? Trying to talk the Goblin King to death, was that his big idea? She really didn't like him putting himself before the King and then saying such silly things, he was going to get himself hurt.

"Which is a problem because we were supposed to be in Dunland last Tuesday…"

"Visiting distant relations!" Dori cut in, trying to help, yet Bofur carried on. If they weren't in such a dangerous position, Todd would have laughed so hard. Yet all she could think of now was ways to shut him up so as not to anger the King anymore. She had heard stories of the cruel and twisted things that Goblins did to travelers that wandered too close to their traps. The thought of some of their torturous ways made her shiver once more.

"SHUT UP!" Came the almighty roar from the King. Bofur was stunned into silence as the rest of the Company stepped back with shocked gasps. "If they will not talk we will make then squawk, bring up the mangler, bring up the… bone breaker!"

As he uttered the words his goblin followers all cheered, some rushing off to fetch the awful machines. Todd's heart sunk, this was it. They had survived the Stone Giants just to die within the Goblin Kings tunnels of despair.

"Start with the woman!" He shouted, his fat stubby finger finding her and pointing right at her. Todd's heart stopped beating this time and she looked on frozen with fear. "Don't think you escaped my gaze girl!"

"Get off!" She sneered as a few Goblins yanked her forwards by her arms, kicking at her legs so she fell before them. "Filthy monsters!"

Her words had angered one so much that he struck her across her jaw, as two others held her arms behind her back. She spat out a bit of blood that had sprung from the impact causing her to bite her tongue. Her eyes landed on it as it smirked at her, pulling a bundle out from behind its back. She looked to it confused, until it unraveled and fell to the floor. It was a whip. Todd's eyes widened as she took in the long woven leather whip with think metal beads stuck into it. There was blood soaked into the leather, evidence of past torture to poor souls.

"Such a pretty little thing, such a shame!" The King fooled, he reached out and took Todd's face in his grubby moldy fingers. A few of the company shouting out to him to let her go, but he did not listen; his eyes were set on Todd. She tried to wriggle free of his grip, of the grip of the others, but she was well and truly stuck. In an attempt to get the King away from her she spat at him, hitting him right in the eyes.

"UGH!" He screamed out. "You little bitch!"

The goblins were chanting now, screeching and hissing at her, the two holding her arms flung her round and knelt her so she was facing the company. Her eyes found theirs in varying states of shock and horror. She was about to try and wriggle free when the feel of large fingers on her back, stopping her short and making her freeze. Her eyes went wide and she saw Bofur curse and try to break free.

"Look to your filthy woman!" The King hissed. He then grabbed her tunic and ripped it open at the back, the garment falling apart down to her hips in tatters, leaving her there in just her thin and almost see through undershirt. The company gasped and some tried to lurch forward at the utterly foul act, some cursing and punching out only to be shoved back and slashed at by rotting nails. "Watch her bleed!"

Red-hot pain slashed across her back, it was like a thousand knives were slicing across her in a quick instant. Yet once the impact was over she was left with a throbbing stinging that left her gagging and screaming out. Her cries filled the ears of every creature in sight. Voices called out for her torture to stop, but she could not ascertain who it was, pain was filling her head with nothing but muddled thoughts and all of them focused on the hurt.

"Will you tell me now wench, what is your purpose here?" He sneered into her ear, she felt his rank skin touching her almost bare and burning back. Her eyes that had been clenched shut, opened slightly, enough to look ahead. Spotting Thorin, her King, she looked to him, his eyes on her. She slowly nodded, and his eyes widened as he nodded back. She wouldn't say a word, no matter how much pain he put her through, she would never betray her King. She wanted him to know that, so she put on her best smile, one that forgave him for his foul words, one that promised her silence and utter trust. She let her eyes fall from Thorin's shocked frozen form to Bofur as he was trying to shove past Gloin and Dori. His gaze set on hers and desperate.

The Goblins hand moved down to her waist, yet when she didn't answer, the Goblin King shouted a call and his lackey slashed his whip into her again. Todd's scream filling the air as her back exploded with pain. Her body had tensed at the impact, yet as the sharpness subsided she all but collapsed, the only things holding her up were the Goblins attached at each arm. Panting heavily she choked back a few sobs.

"Now?" The King mocked, almost knowing full well that she would not speak.

"Bite me!" She chuckled coldly.

In one foul swoop, the Goblin King yanked her up by her hair, the two Goblins at her arms being shoved away with a swish of the Kings boney staff. The air rushed around her, her scalp erupting in agony. She tried to wriggle free but her back seized as her whip wounds sent fiery hot spasms of pain through her. The utter insult. Not only had she been almost exposed to the filthy creatures, and her Company, he had tortured her and now was touching her hair. The one thing sacred to the Dwarves and Dwarrodams of Middle Earth was their hair. Hair was a sign of wealth, power, love and family, everything they held dear, and this creature was polluting and perverting it. His greasy moldy fingers tainting it. She couldn't hold it in any more, screaming for him to let go she started sobbing for him to stop.

"Please… not this!" She cried out, tears streaming down her face, hands scratching at him. "Let go!"

"WAIT!" Thorin shouted finally. She was half pleased and half horrified. If the Goblin King found out who he was, there was no hope left. She carried on scratching and pleading, the King taking a step forward, knowing exactly who Thorin was as soon as he had spoken up.

"Well well well!" The Goblin King sang darkly as he let go of Todd and kicked her back across the platform towards the company. "Look who it is!"

Thorin stepped forwards then, pulling the heavily winded and completely out of it Todd to her feet and pulling at her tattered tunic to cover her. He made sure to be as gentle as possible, for her back was oozing hot sticky blood and her eyes were starting to roll from the pain. He placed her into the waiting arms of Bofur and nodded to him. There was no way that Bofur was going to let anything touch her now, he glared daggers at the mutant King.

Bofur pulled Todd close to him, pulling one of her arms around his shoulder so that she was held up, his other arm snaking around her waist, making sure not to touch the oozing wounds. She was shaking with pain, her free hand desperately combing through her hair, eyes wide and staring blankly ahead as the Goblin King glared down at their leader. She was in complete shock.

"Shhhhh" Bofur whispered to her. "I've got you lass, aint not one hurting you any more"

"M…my hair, he to…touched my… my hair" She sobbed, eyes overflowing then with tears once again. Bofur felt hot rage build within him. How dare that foul ugly creature do such a thing and not think twice. She was in shock, and he had no idea how to help her. His next words he blurted with out really thinking them through. Not realizing the depth of what he was insinuating.

"I will fix your hair, just calm down now!" He tried, Ori appeared then on her other side and took her hand. Looking worriedly between Bofur and their leader.

"Thorin, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror… King under the mountain!" The Goblin King boomed over them, gesturing widely around him, arms flailing dramatically. "OH but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain… you are not a King, which makes you… nobody really!"

Thorin took another step forwards, the disrespectful words cutting him slightly. He had never been so insulted in all his life, even the cutting words of the men in those villages and town he had worked in for a pittance had been kinder than this wretched creatures. The foul King knew his words had taken effect, for he sneered down at Thorin, his beady eyes filled with contempt and condescension. Then he stepped back, his deformed rotting head lifting slightly as if he had just thought of something. Todd watched between her moments of nausea and shakes.

"I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head!" His words were threatening now, the whole Company tensing and getting ready to jump to protect their King. "Just a head… nothing attached."

"Perhaps you know of whom I speak?" He questioned, moving back slowly towards his throne. "An old enemy of yours, a pale Orc astride a white Warg!"

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed…" Thorin bit out, his eyes glaring daggers at the Goblin King. "He was slain in battle long ago!"

Todd lifted her head to watch more closely, the pain in her back biting at her. Yet she wanted to understand why the mention of that particular name sent the itching in her head off. Shaking her head she turned to Bofur, his eyes pulling from Thorin back to her.

"Who is that?" She whispered.

"Evil itself, set on wiping out the line of Durin, but he was killed?" He said, the last statement more like a question as he looked back forward. Todd nodded and felt her grip start to loosen on him, the feeling in her legs and arms flooding back, she felt a little stronger so she stood taller, grabbing Bofur's sleeve just in case.

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" The King chuckled darkly before turning to a tiny lump of a creature, swinging from wires that lead into the darkness. "Send word to the Pale Orc, tell him I have found his prize!"

"Come come come, settle down dwarf!" the Goblin King said as he slammed his huge backside back down into his throne. "The entertainment is on its way!"

Todd span her head round to the platform they had been shoved along to get to the King, there in the distance was a number of contraptions being pulled and pushed along towards them. Some with spikes, others that looked like they would pull you apart. There was even one that looked like it could cut you in half with one foul swing. The Goblins pulling them along were singing, or well trying to, their shrieks and words were swallowing each other up until it was a chorus of mindless shouting.

Upon hearing their voices the drums and trumpets sounded off again and the Goblin King laughed, his booming guttural noises making Todd's ears hurt. Thorin stepped back then, Balin pulling at his sleeves to get him back within the safety of the company. They were about ot be tortured, Thorin was fuming and terrified all at the same time. He couldn't bare to see his sister sons hurt like the Foxwoman had. He looked to her then, hunched over, clinging onto Bofur as she stared wide eyed at the new pain to come. No, he wouldn't have, there would be no way anyone would suffer any more. He came to stand next to Todd and looked to her, giving her the once over.

"You silly girl!" He muttered as the giant Goblin started to sing along. Todd flicked her eyes up to her King and put on her best smile for him. One of whish he gave back, squeezing her shoulder.

"Heads will be battered, necks will be rung, and you'll be beaten…" The Goblin sung on as his charges all started to pull and poke at the company in their excitement at the ever-nearing torture devices. Bofur was shoving away any hand that came near Todd, and she was pretty much hissing and glaring some of the Goblins away. She wanted nothing more than to shift now, but her back would only get worse and she wasn't certain that it would get her into more trouble. She was happy with the Goblin King thinking she was just a dwarrowdam.

From out of the fray of bustling and hissing, came a high-pitched screech. Todd span her head round in time to see the sharp faced Goblin, the on ewho had realized they were dwarves, slam Thorins sword down onto the platform, scrambling to get away from it. The whole thing was exceedingly confusing, Todd's brow furrowed even more as the Goblin King practically jump out of his throne, fear written across his face.

"I know that sword!" He shouted. "Its is the Goblin Cleaver!"

The rest Goblins all shouted out at the name and began their onslaught with even more vigor. They were scratching and biting, and slashing whips at them. Not one member of the Company was out of their grip. Todd could feel three sets of arms trying to pull her away, but she slammed her fists into anything that looked remotely Goblin like. It was pure madness. From within the fray Todd spotted Thorin being dragged down, the Goblin King ordering for them to cut off his head. She tried to lurch forwards, only to have two more latch onto her, biting at her arms.

"Thorin!" She shouted, catching Dwalin's attention as he punched another right in the jaw, looking to her he followed her pointing hands. "Thorin needs help!"

They fought together then, punching at each other's attackers to try and reach their King, as did others from behind them. Todd was completely overtaken with a rush of energy and strength. She knew it was going to fade soon, the pain was going to catch up to her and she was gong to fall hard. But while she still has fight in her, she would do her damndest to help her King, once again. When an almighty blast of bright white light and freezing cold air erupted from nowhere. Todd was thrown back into something soft; her arms were grappling for purchase. Eyes squeezed shut.

The light had been completely sucked away, darkness had consumed them. Todd would have thought herself dead if it wasn't for all the racket of moaning and cursing dwarves and Goblins. The Goblins had all fallen, some even off the side of the platform, the Goblin King was laid flat on his back under his Throne groaning out. Then she heard it, footsteps, and familiar footsteps at that. She rolled over a little, trying to pull her self up onto her elbows, but she found something heaving beneath her. Looking down she came face to face with Bofur. His eyes opened and met hers, both blushing bright red. She immediately rolled from him cursing at the pain and sat up, looking around for the reason behind the blast.

Upon finding it she sighed deeply. It was their Wizard, come to save them. Her relief started to drain her, her pain taking over and her energy completely leaving her.

"Take up arms!" He called out, the Goblins around then starting to get back up, all mightily confused. "Fight"

"FIGHT!"

AN: Uwahhhhhhhhhhhh, I loved writing every second of that! I hope you enjoyed this, sometimes I freak out that it's too rushed when there is lots of action.

I think this pretty much is the moment in which Thorin decides that he can trust her, and that he doesn't need to keep watch or worry about her getting in the way.

You can follow me on tumblr for little rants and if you fancy asking my questions! My URL's kingofcarvenstoned…

Cheers again and please follow favorite, I love hearing back!


	16. Chapter 16

Hi hi hi,

Sorry for the late chapter, I'm a horrid human being that's only just got round to starting Parks and Rec's… now obsessed ha! Any way, this is a pretty long chapter, so here is hoping it doesn't get tedious to read.

As always,

Cheers for the F/F: **shishiwastaken, hiddenintentions, inperfection, boompje77, passingwhisper & K.C.96**

Cheers for the reviews: **Marina Oakenshield, SaMiLuCaS1954, inperfection and ma potato TraumerdeAmore**

I only own little Todd!

Chapter 15 – Bait and Switch

Gandalf couldn't of come at a better time at all. Todd and the Company were just about done. Battered beaten and almost about to be tortured, if only just for the horrendous creatures amusement. He emerged from the darkness, staff in one hand and sword shinning in the other. Todd had never felt such relief, her wounded back was still oozing blood, her scalp burning making her vision of the wizard blur a little. Ducking in a deep breath she shuddered. The Company was coming to and so were the Goblins when Gandalf made the call to take up arms and fight.

Everyone scrambled, Todd crawled the small distance to the pile of weapons at the foot of the throne as Gandalf stepped forth to slay any Goblin that got in his way. Her back screaming at her.

"He wields the foe hammer, the beater bright as daylight!" The Goblin King cried from his slouch position on the floor where he fell.

As soon as Todd had reached the pile of weapons Bofur was by her side and they took to throwing weapons to their respected owners. Todd fumbled to throw Dwalin's twin axes to him. Dwalin caught them and shouted his thanks as he started to embed them into anything evil that moved. She threw Oin's staff, Gloin's axe and Oris slingshot, Bofur dealing out the rest. Then theirs were the only ones left. She snatched her twin blades as a battle started around her, shoving the belt on she stood on unsteady feet and unsheathed her blades.

The feel of their weight and the tassels dancing across her hands sent a shiver of calm through her. Once she got stock of her breath, keeping it even to spread out the pain, she launched into slicing at every Goblin she saw. The Company were slowly but surely slicing their way through all the Goblins that had held them captive, the rest on the gangways and platforms above shrieking and shouting as they raced to join in the fray. Todd had just pulled her daggers from her fourth kill when Gandalf shouted out for them to follow him.

She span her blades round in her hand, blades pointing to the ground, making it easier to slice anything coming at her from the sides. Gandalf lead them in a line down some stairs and onto a wooden walkway that snaked its way through over and under other paths. Paths that were now swarming with Goblins.

As she ran she could feel her back throbbing, the beat of her blood rushing through her was causing the pain to spread. She could feel it in the pit of her stomach to the top of her head. Sharp needles constantly stabbing at her. She was slightly aware that the top of her tunic was hanging at her waist, her undershirt on full display and ripped at the back, exposing her bare back, now covered in oozing sickly blood. Yet ran she did, and sliced her way through any oncoming Goblins she did.

She tried to look back at one point, only to have Fili urge her on, his eyes half on her, half on her back.

"Don't look!" He shouted. Todd turned back and nodded.

Ahead of Todd was Bifur and Dwalin, she kept right on Bifur's heels not wanting to get left behind or slow anyone up behind her. They reached a part where their path got wider, a shoddy wooden handrail to one side. She looked to Dwalin as he stopped and looked back over the company. Spotting no way but through the oncoming Goblins he shouted back, Todd not understanding what he said completely. Her hearing and sight going blurry with a bout of nausea.

Fili started pulling at the wooden handrail. The idea clicking in her head as she looked from Fili to Dwalin, she took to yanking it free and then swinging it from left to right as they ran, knocking any oncoming Goblins off the side of the pathway. Goblins were being slaughtered left right and centre as they ran, Todd becoming slower and slower until Bofur and Bombur came up behind her, both grabbing a head in theirs and urging her forwards.

The pain was now coming and going in waves, her adrenalin kicking in when Goblins neared, then as it subsided, she would be overcome by ache and stinging. As she started to stumble, legs going numb, she barely noticed Kili yank a ladder free up ahead and fling it down on some monsters heads. Leading them off a gap in the path, then he used the ladder as a bridge. Todd let her eyes go wide, they were too blurry, there was no way she had the balance to get over that without falling to her death. Bombur seemed to have the same idea, for he swung her round then flung her up onto his shoulder, Bofur was right behind, slashing and beating anything that came close to his Todd and his Brother.

"No, I'll slow you down!" She screamed. Bofur gave her as soft a look as he could manage whilst running, and killing Goblins.

Bombur ignored her shouting as he crossed the bridge, Todd securely over his shoulder. He was glad to have her there; she was beginning to slow down, the pain getting to her. He had been watching her as he ran, her back was still bleeding, she had lost a lot of blood, there was no way that she could keep up running, and there was no way that he was leaving her behind. His Brother would never forgive him, or himself if they were to have just left her. Bombur understood that she was a part of the company now, his Brother thinking so from the start. She deserved to be saved after her show of loyalty earlier.

Todd watched as the Goblins raced behind them, yet to her shock they were actually rushing away from them, the company out running their pursuers. Her eyes started to blur again and she couldn't help closing her eyes and letting the nausea take over. She gagged as the pain spiked and she whimpered into Bombur's shoulders. Tears spilling as she grew angry at how weak she must seem, and especially at the fact that she was now holding him back.

"Nearly there!" Bofur shouted to her, seeing her in pain. He was lying of course; he had no idea where they were.

She felt Bombur stop, and then started swinging, it felt like. Opening her eyes she was acutely aware of the section of the path they were on swinging away from the Goblins and around to another path. They jumped and she couldn't help but yelp when he landed, on his feet yet with a jarring motion. Then they were running again. Running and slicing and dodging and killing until they came to another bridge. A rush of cracking and splintering sounds filled her ears and she felt the platform shake through Bombur. A deep evil grunt and chuckle following.

"You think you could escape me?" Came a familiar voice. Todd tried to swivel round, only to have Bofur rush forward and help Bombur place her down on her feet. Wobbling slightly, she grabbed his sleeve and turned to see what was going on.

The Goblin King had risen from the walkway below and was blocking their way. Gandalf at the front was staring him down, a tiny wizard compared to the gross giant Goblins size. They were done for. Todd's heart sunk as she heard the cacophony of the rest of the Goblins catching up to them, sneering and jabbing at their backs.

"What are you going to do now wizard?" The King mocked.

Gandalf huffed and slammed the end of his staff right into the Goblin Kings eye, following on by slicing a huge gash across his over grown lumpy stomach. The monster fell to its knees and cried out, his lackeys watching in shock. As the King muttered something to Gandalf, he sliced his throat, the King collapsing dead before him. The impact of his lump of a body against the platform had it splintering and snapping apart. The whole company loosing their balance.

Her mind raced, cursing their bad luck as she flung her arms around, trying to keep her balance, yet only succeeding in falling onto her backside. The whole platform was slipping, a few wooden beams holding them in place. Yet she watched with utter horror as they too snapped and splintered.

Todd felt that first moment of falling pass slowly, that initial feeling of your stomach rushing up and into your chest. Her eyes flying wide and her voice screaming with out her permission. The part of the platform that the Company was on had separated and was now skidding and sliding down into the deep of Goblin Town.

The rushing and crashing of their decent had Todd's pain roaring up and setting her on fire. Blackness started to claw around her vision. Searching she spotted Bombur laid out flat beside her, clinging on as tight as he could. She caught his eyes and he reached out for her as she reached out for him. She felt her whole body shudder and a swift numbness, like pins and needles rush up from her toes consuming her. Bombur's wide eyes were the last things she saw, showing concern and fright as hers rolled to the back of her head.

Just as her head hit the platform, completely unconscious the falling came to an abrupt halt as the wood slammed against the cave floor. Dwarves went flying everywhere as the platform mangled itself into a sandwich of sorts, some stuck under, others lying on the ground from being flung through the air with the impact. Yet, all of them alive.

Bombur was one of the lucky ones to have been thrown off, his fall being cushioned by his 'padding' his brother liked to call it. He rolled over and up, looking around for the fiery red head he had been trying to reach out for. He knew she had finally blacked out, he thought it was amazing that she had lasted so long in the first place. As the others were groaning and trying to free themselves from under lumps and clumps of wood, he took to searching for her.

It was a great mess, Bombur thought as he started throwing wooden beams out of the way to look. Above him his Brother mentioned something about their predicament being worse. Bombur lifted his head to scorn his Brother only to watch in horror then mild amusement, as the Goblin King slammed down on top of the pile, causing the trapped dwarves to groan out in protest, none being harmed by the extra weight.

Bofur jumped down and out form the wreck and went straight to his Brother, noticing his worried and anxious expression.

"What's wrong?" He asked, settling his hand on Bomburs shoulder.

"Todd, I can't find her!" He muttered, looking still.

Bofur searched then too, and after what felt like an age, they found her, unconscious under a pile of wooden planks. Her back was making a burning hot rage fill him stomach and an overwhelming need to protect her settle over his mind. The whole of her back was looking extremely painful and putrid. They gently took care in moving the debris, Bofur lifting her out and into his arms. They were going to have to carry her, there was no way they would be able to wake her now, and have her walk. Bofur was just about to ask what was next when Kili's worried shout had them all looking up.

"Gandalf!" The young heir shouted. Looking up, a huge swarm of Goblins were rushing down the side of the crevice walls. Their screeches and shrieks filling their ears as they rushed ever closer, drums thumping in the background.

"There's only one thing to save us now…" Gandalf started, pointing his staff towards a dim light ahead of them. "…day light! RUN!"

Bofur didn't need to be told twice. The last few trapped Dwarves were pulled free, then they sprinted as fast as they could, one after the other through the winding pathway at the bottom of the crevice. They were all shouting to hurry, panting and huffing as they rushed towards the light. The further they went the fresher the air was becoming, they had never wanted day light so much in their lives.

Bofur had never run so fast either, his legs were burning by the time hey burst into the fresh evening air. With Todd safely tucked in his arms, bridal style, he rushed down the side of the pine covered hillside they had emerged on. The feeling of still being chased clawing at him. It was an awful feeling, knowing something dangerous and scary was right behind you, but not being able to turn back to see how close, or to see if they had been lost. Yet when his leader, his King slowed down to a stop, just over a few boulders and far away from the mountains exit, he took a daring glance back. Nothing, nothing but the last few remaining company members.

"Mahal above!" He spluttered, his breaths rushing from him as he stopped dead. "Somebody help!"

Oin and Gandalf were on him in seconds. Gandalf took the limp woman and placed her on her side on the floor, his hands hovering over her face, whispering strange words as Oin fiddled about with his medicine pouch that had been strapped under his tunic so the nasty Goblins couldn't find it. He pulled out a weed looking plant and all manners of different salves and ointments.

"Here laddie, help me!" He motioned for Bofur to hold back the tattered parts of her clothing. Both Dwarves jumped out of their skin when Gandalf finished his mutterings and Todd lurched into life. She sucked in a deep breath and took to whimpering as she shivered in the evening chill.

"There we are!" Gandalf cooed a little. He gently pulled her hair away from her face and smiled down to her. "You brave little fox, welcome back!"

"Gandalf?" She whispered, before wincing and crying out a little as something gooey was plastered onto her back. Stinging immediately flaring up. "Thank you!"

"Stay still now Todd!" Oin chided as he set to work. Gandalf stood then, taking a note of everyone around him. Counting and calling names he found himself a member down, one person short. His eyes narrowing, searching behind and around everywhere before calling out.

"Bilbo?" he called, yet he found no answer. "Where is our Hobbit?"

Everyone started looking around. Todd in her pain-induced haze realized that they meant he wasn't with them, Her heart nearly beat out of her chest. She grabbed Bofur's hand and looked to him, her eyes imploring. Had she failed, failed to see that her friend, Brother almost, needed her. Had she lost him forever before they even had a chance to get to know one another better? Her eyes welled up just at the thought of the warm smile and terrible jokes that always made her chuckle, his never ending concern and care for her. Was it to be taken from her as well?

"Curse that Halfling, now he's lost!" Dwalin grumbled, not sounding at all in the least bit worried. "I thought he was with Dori?"

"Don't blame me!" Dori shouted back, looking to Gandalf with worry, not wanting to be shouted at or to anger the wizard.

"Well where did you last see him?" Gandalf tried, his voice showing how utterly pained he was to have lost his Hobbit. Bilbo really was very dear to him, and he knew that Todd would be utterly devastated at his loss. Looking to her, he saw wetness around her emerald eyes already. Bofur muttering to her to calm down as Oin continued treating her wounds.

"I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us!" Nori offered. Gandalf turning to him with hope, maybe that meant that Bilbo had gotten away from the Goblins, yet where was he now?

"I'll tell you what's happened, Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it!" Thorin shouted above everyone else. Todd wincing at his harsh tone. "He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth as first he stepped out his door!"

"We will not be seeing our Hobbit again, he is long gone!"

"No, he wouldn't!" Todd called out. Not wanting to believe that Bilbo would just leave them, leave her. He understood how much it meant to her to have him on her side, he was like family to her. He had even offered her a place within his home, and she had almost left to take it with him. They both needed to be apart of this Company, she couldn't do it with out him. Bofur sighed as he looked to her, then back around the company. He understood. Bilbo was a good friend to him, and he couldn't imagine the rest of the journey without him. "He's coming!"

"Do you see him here?" Dwalin shouted to Todd, making her jump a little. Oin finishing off by slapping salve all over her back, before packing his stuff and moving away, muttering about that being the best he could do. "He's left you, get over it!"

The Company was all looking to each other with varying degrees of worry and miserable features. Each one not really wanting to believe that Bilbo had gone and left them. No matter what any of the older Dwarves said either, Todd could tell that they were sad to see him go. A pit grew in her stomach as she realized that she might never see Bilbo again, see his smile and his light curly hair, hear his cheery, yet very polite voice. It almost bought tears to her eyes at the fact that, the only family she had, had been taken from her again.

"No, he hasn't!" Came a rather out of breath and light voice from behind them all. Todd's head span round and she clambered up to stand, her back screaming at her, yet not as badly as it had been before. She craned her neck over Bofur to see him, and there he was. Bilbo was stood above them on the hill, looking around rather sheepishly, panting to get back his breath. Upon spotting Todd he stepped forward to meet her as she flung her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Don't ever do that again Bilbo!" She half chuckled half sobbed to him, he chuckled back moving to rub his hand over her back and stopping upon seeing her wounds.

"Bilbo Baggins!" Gandalf piped up. "I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!"

Todd let him go then and he stepped forwards, clapping Balin gently on his shoulder to face the Company, he understood that they would have questions. She watched as he fumbled around with his pockets for a little while, but really took no real notice of it.

"Bilbo, we had given you up!" Kili started, with Fili jumping in, smiles on their faces at the return on their friend. "How on Middle Earth did you get past the Goblins?"

"How indeed?" Dwalin cut in, Thorin and himself looking to Bilbo as if he had just completely the impossible. Todd had half a mind to shout at them to stop being such idiots, yet she felt acting that way to her King was not very wise at all.

"Well what does it matter, he is back!" Gandalf interjected.

"It matters!" Thorin stated. Bilbo looked to him, as did the whole company. "I want to know, why did you come back, why didn't you take Todd and leave?"

"Look I know you doubt me, I know you always have." Bilbo started.

Todd watching his every move, ready to step in and defend him now that she had him back. She hadn't realized that Bofur had shuffled to her side and was resting his hand on her shoulder until he squeezed it. Turning to him he smiled, calming her down a little.

"And your right, I often think of Bag End, I miss my books and my arm chair and my garden… See that's where I belong, that's home!" He looked to Thorin then, something endearing and true in his eyes. "That's why I came back, you don't have one… a home, it was taken from you, but I would help you take it back if I can!" He finished. Thorin looking thoroughly ashamed of his previous misgivings.

The whole company had looked on, their eyes slightly heavier and their expressions soft and thoughtful, not one Dwarf was moved by his words. In the oncoming darkness of the evening they had finally understood that Bilbo had a home waiting for him, and that they often took that for granted. It was a big thing to leave the comfort of your own home in search of someone else's. Todd thought then and there that Bilbo was one of the most genuine most precious of people she had ever met. Never once being selfish in his ways, and that just proved it.

She was about to step forward, to embrace him again to pat him on the shoulder, she wasn't sure, when something pricked at her ears. Looking around she realized no one else was hearing it. As the sound floated to her, her eyes widened and her whole body froze. Words filled her ears, low grumbles and the thud of giant paws against the earth. They had been found. Bofur spotted her frozen state and looked to her, trying to catch her gaze, concern upon his features.

"Black speech…" she mumbled as the foul language filtered through her. Gandalf looked to her, his mind jumping to their pursuers on the brow of the hill. "They found us… Thorin!"

She called out to her King as an ear splitting howl ripped through the air. The mere sound of the fell beasts causing every Dwarf to grab for their weapons, ready to fight if it came to it. Looking back behind them they could see the Warg's rushing down the hillside towards them. Todd started to stumble forwards a little, her hands ghosting the hilts of her daggers.

"Out of the frying pan…" Thorin started. Gandalf finished. "… and into the fire, RUN!"

Todd couldn't help but realize that all they had been doing all night was fighting and running for their lives. They had had no time to relax and to regroup, catch their breath and continue, it was a struggle, a struggle that they needed to overcome, or they would never even make it halfway on their quest. She had this awful feeling in the pit of her stomach that they just weren't going to make it, it was too much. For her at least, there was no way she could out run them in this skin, but changing now might rip her wounds open on her back even more. She was once again no help at all.

As they sprinted down the side of the mountain she became increasingly aware of the feeling of being chased, and of having something dangerous looming up behind her. She could feel hysteria and desperation rush through her, pushing her faster and faster, her feet navigating the rocks and boulders, trying not to trip as she flew with the company downwards.

As they ran the sun must dipped too low over the mountains behind them for the light completely vanished from the land, the world around them becoming darker and more eerie. Yet they ran on.

Todd found herself right next to Bilbo as the first few Warg's caught up to them. They were just rounding a boulder when one launched itself over them and turned, skidding in the mud to face them. Its eyes were black and bearing down on herself and Bilbo, its snarl rumbling through their chest. Todd snarled back, her canines showing as the beast rushed forwards. Bilbo next to her drew his sword and held it out in front of him; eyes squeezed shut as the Warg rushed its head right through the blade, falling dead before them.

"Stupid beast!" Todd sneered, kicking at its head. "Quick, Bilbo pull it out!"

All around them Dwarves were screaming, and shouting to each other. Somewhere in their haze of facing the Warg, the others had reached a cliff edge. Gandalf ordering them into the trees, yet Bilbo and Todd were left behind. She looked to find them shouting to them, from the safety of the trees. Bofur was waving his arms around frantically, as Kili and Fili both started gazing, terrified behind them at what was coming. Todd's eyes were wide as she watched Bilbo struggle to free his blade.

"It's stuck!" He strained as he tried again. Todd grabbed at the hilt too, pulling with all her might, her back burning at the action. Yet it didn't even budge. Todd placed a foot on the monsters head and counted along as they pulled and pulled, until it became free of the Wargs head. The noise it made, a cracking and muffled squelching making Todd stomach turn.

"Bilbo!" Gandalf shouted. "Todd CLIMB!"

Todd didn't need to be told twice, she grabbed Bilbo's hand and rushed him down towards the trees the Company were in, the Wargs racing towards them at a great speed. She needed to get Bilbo into the trees as fast as possible, but upon reaching the them she realized that neither of them were tall enough. She skidded to a halt with Bilbo freaking out on the end of her arm when the idea struck her. The most foolish and stupid idea she had ever had, but it was her only one.

"Bilbo listen to me, we don't have much time!" Letting go of Bilbo she turned and shoved him behind her. "Use me to climb up!"

"What no!" He shouted back, his face contorting to confusion and anger. "We both go!"

"Bilbo!" She shouted as she hunched over, a primitive snarl leaving her throat as the Warg's started to close in on them. She let her first skin fill her mind, her whole body starting to shudder, and the wounds on her back intensifying. Her bones started to crack and her body burned with agonizing pain, but she did not scream out and she did not whimper, this kind of pain was one that she had learnt to suffer.

Bilbo watched completely frozen and stunned as Todd, his closest friend, lurched forwards, body cracking and contorting downwards, her clothes ripping around her making it hard to tell what exactly was cracking into what. The snarl and snapping of the Wargs ahead made him look away and take a few steps back, just as Todd burst forward, her first skin, her fox skin grew before him. He had forgotten how large and wild she looked.

Todd flashed her head round to Bilbo once the change was done, the pain had stopped and her clothes were now a puddle of ripped cloth on the floor. She snarled at Bilbo as the others all screamed and shouted at them. Bilbo shook himself and grabbed at her twin blades before using her back to jump into the waiting hands of Bofur and Nori.

Todd readied herself just in time for the onslaught as Warg after Warg descended on the end of the cliff where she was waiting, teeth bared, snarl erupting from her stomach. They surrounded her, most completely ignoring her and jumping at the trees, some though came at her, cornering her to the side of the cliff. All of them were snapping their jaws and clawing at the ground to finish her off, kill her. She could see the blood lust and thirst for death in their eyes, dark orbs of pure hatred.

She rushed the first, and darted right under its throat and bit down as hard as she could, just as she had done so many times before. The feel of the earth under her paws and the wind rushing through her fur was blissful, the urge to protect had driven her to this point again, she wandered if there was anything she wouldn't do to save her Company in that instant. The beast screeched as it crumpled and fell, skidding off the side of the cliff.

She turned again, a little too late as another Warg rushed her side, slamming into her, and knocking her over, swiping as she fell she managed to slice at the Wargs eyes. Scrambling up she was faced with a deafening roar, yet not that of a Wargs. It was more guttural and fiercer than any mangled Warg could create. The fell creatures around her ducked their heads and pulled away from her, scuttling with their heads low, back up the hill a little ways to face an encroaching white horror.

Todd shifted her stance, ready again, but watching with wide eyes as a creature so foul and evil looking approached the Company. It was a massive pale Orc, scars littering its body, muscles bursting. Its left arm was half gone, and in its place a mess of tangled metal, warped to look like a claw. Todd's hackles went up the second her eyes landed on it, and as its eyes landed on her. It sneered, muttering down at its White Warg, pointing right at her.

"Todd!" Bilbo shouted from above her in the trees.

He had been watching with wide terrified eyes as the vicious creatures surrounded her. His heart in his mouth as they all chomped their teeth and growled at his friend. She was a beacon of fiery red in a sea of dark fell beats, barking at them, her huge sharp teeth bared, spittle flying as she dared them to step closer to her Company. Bilbo thought that she was utterly terrifying in that instance, her eyes darkening to a dull forest green, compared to her usually light emerald ones, sparkling with her smile.

He had thought there and then that this was it for her, they would loose her either over the edge of the cliff, or to the teeth of the many Wargs surrounding her. A low wicked growl had taken the attention of the him and everyone else, as a great white Warg and white Orc rider appeared over the brow of a boulder.

The whole company watched as it leaned forward on its stead, smelling the air around it then pointing towards Thorin as it spoke. Black speech spilling from its mouth like a poison upon the air. Its words were harsh and broken, a sick grin spreading across its face as it words then bore some meaning to them all.

"… Thorin una Thrain!" It snarled.

Thorin shook his head, eyes heavy with the weight of his past. Everyone looked on in horror, this was Azog, this was the defiler that took Thorin's family from him, ruined his life and had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin.

Todd had heard the stories, and she had made the connections. Her eyes looked to Thorin, then to Fili and Kili who were looking from their uncle to the Orc with wide shattered eyes. All their lives they had been told that Azog was dead, yet here he was, threatening their existence. She vowed to herself then, that Azog would never touch the two heir's of Durin, she would do all that she could to keep them away from harm, they would not be taken away from this world, she could see to it. Azog was Thorin's to kill, to wipe off the face of Middle Earth.

With one loud shout, the Wargs were upon them again, two set upon Todd, swiping and biting at her as she tried to fight them off. The rest took to jumping at the trees, pushing at them, trying to topple them over. Todd watched as the Company wobbled as their tree was bombarded with the weight of the Wargs, their barks and howls reaching his ears and almost deafening him.

She stuck near the furthest tree, dodging and biting at any Warg that came close but she was fighting a loosing battle. So far she had managed to toss three Wargs over the edge, and give another a nasty slash across the face. It had growled at and snarled at any other Warg that had come close, it obviously didn't want any other beast apart from itself tearing her limb from limb.

It advanced, only for her to dart side wards, aiming to rush back for its throat, yet it had seen and jumped back round in time to swat at her with its paw, knocking her into the furthest tree, her wounds flaring up and causing her to yelp out, stumbling a little on her legs as she tried to stand back up to her full height. Yet before the Warg had a chance to lash out at her again, the first tree began to buckle and fall side ways, the shouts and calls of the Dwarves making its attention wane a little, so she took her chance. She darted head on, knocking it onto its side. Her teeth sinking into its neck and clamping down, the beast screeched out, trying to get back up, yet she wriggled her jaw around ripping, making it finally fall limp in her jaw. She dropped it and growled out, black oozing blood dripping from her mouth as she snarled.

A loud crash bought her attention back to the trees, as the Company started jumping to another tree, closer to the edge. She saw Bilbo launch himself into the air, barely grabbing a hold on the next tree. A high pitched bark left her throat as she raced to follow the dwarves as they jumped from falling tree to another falling tree to the last one. The lone tree now stood teetering over the edge of the cliff.

The last tree to fall almost knocked her over the edge with it, yet a quick leap into the air and over it had her stood at the base of the last tree, barking and growling at any Warg to come close. She was aware of the shout of the company above her, but all she was concentrating on was the eyes before her, devoid of any light.

A few launched forwards together, barging her into the tree, completely using her as a tool to push the tree over, she was pinned. Warg after Warg slammed into her as she tried desperately to keep them away from the tree. She was battered and starting to feel her vision going again, whatever Gandalf and Oin had done to help had been un-done and she was slipping. She couldn't let the Warg's hurt her friends, her King. She was not going to let Azog get what he wants, especially when Kili and Fili were involved too. She reckoned Azog didn't realize they were heirs of Durin yet, if they could just get away. Bilbo and Bofur too, she needed to protect them, and she was going to do it no matter what.

Her thoughts were interrupted when another Warg slammed into her, slicing at her back as it backed away. Todd yelped out in pain, crumpling to the side away from the tree. The Warg's completely overrunning it, stomping their huge paws all over her.

"Gandalf do something!" She heard Bofur shouting. Looking up, she spotted him through the throng of the jumping, sneering, chaos of Warg's. He was staring down to her, eyes wide with fear and something she couldn't place, it must have been her fuzzy vision, or the pain, she couldn't quite tell.

A stomp to her back bought her back to reality as a Warg had leapt up at the tree, landing back on her as it fell back down. With another yelp, she started whimpering lightly, the pain shooting through her. Her eyes shot wide before fading into blackness, the last thing filling her blurred vision was shooting flames falling to the ground before her.

AN: _Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry that was so long! I think it's my longest chapter yet. Opps! Well like that last one, it's really just jamming full of action, so I really hope it all flows and makes sense. Let me know if you spot anything that's off, it would really help me out a bunch!_

_BUT YAY, return of the massive feck off Fox! Wargs really bring out the wilderness within her ha Tumblr URL's kingofcarvenstoned for those that want to ask questions or chat, I love a good chat!_

_Cheers for reading, please fav/fol/review for biscuits, well you know I would send biscuits if I wasn't a poor student, sorry! _


End file.
